The Girl of the Sound
by RedClyde
Summary: What would have happened to Tsuchi Kin if she hadn't been sacrificed?
1. Chapter 1: Capture

**THE GIRL OF THE SOUND**

**PART 1, start**

**Chapter 1 – Capture**

Tsuchi Kin didn't remember how long it had been.

After the preliminaries for the Chuunin Exam's third phase, her teammate Dosu had told Kin and her other teammate, Zaku, that he wanted to prove to Orochimaru that his trust in him was not misplaced. The things Dosu said and the way he said them made it seem like he was implying that Zaku and Kin were now useless in Orochimaru's plan to lay siege on Konoha, and thus were in danger.

Zaku didn't buy it. Kin herself thought that Orochimaru _had_ been acting a little differently, but she didn't agree with him, either. Maybe it was because of the blow to her pride after getting beaten so easily by that lazy bum of a Genin in the preliminaries. She didn't know why, exactly. However, she would later wish she had listened to Dosu…

Eventually, Orochimaru approached Kin and Zaku, saying he was going to need their help for an important technique, and that he was going to explain what they had to do. Such a spur of the moment event when the plan was so close to going into action was certainly strange, but he was their leader, after all, so they went along with it.

Fortunately, or unfortunately, things didn't go exactly like Orochimaru had predicted. He sent Kin out on a random errand late one afternoon, and killed Zaku while she was away. When Kin returned, he was going to kill her, too. He had obviously omitted to the two the fact that their part in the plan was now that of sacrifices.

But Kin returned from the wild goose chase before expected. When she approached the place where they were staying, she heard screams of agony. Though low and muffled, she immediately recognized them as her teammate Zaku's. Things seemed to snap into place for her.

For a moment, perplexed and shocked, she didn't move. Then, when she snapped out of it and the danger that she was in was realized, she turned around and started to run away. She hadn't taken ten steps, however, when she heard the door creak open behind her and a dark form suddenly appeared in her path.

She stopped dead in her tracks, looking up at Orochimaru with complete and utter fear. He, in turn, looked back at her with a smirk on his face and a sadistic look in his eyes. He stood still, as if expecting a reaction.

Kin took a few steps back, almost tripping. Her breathing was quick and her heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest. Her mind was clouded with fear. Out of desperation, she grabbed some things out of her pouches, and threw them at Orochimaru, bolting around and running. She didn't even know what she had thrown, and she didn't know where she could run to. She just knew she had to get away; that was all her mind, her instincts, were telling her.

Orochimaru seemed amused with her reaction. He easily sidestepped the clumsily thrown weapons, and started after Kin. It took him no more than three seconds to reach her, knock her down and pin her to the ground, twisting her arm painfully behind her back.

"Help!" Kin screamed at the top of her lungs, hoping to at least attract some suspicion to the place. Some suspected that Orochimaru was in Konoha, so maybe this could make things harder for him. There was no one around in this out of the way place, though; Orochimaru had picked this spot for a reason.

Orochimaru was quick. He covered her mouth, muffling her scream a split second after its start. He leaned in close to her ear and whispered, with his raspy voice: "You're going to regret doing that."

He lifted her up, her mouth still covered and her arm still twisted behind her back, and led her back into their building. As soon as they entered, the smell of blood penetrated Kin's nostrils. Zaku's body was slumped in one of the corners of the room. It seemed he had suffered a solitary blow to the heart, and that had been it. He now lay unmoving.

In the moments Kin had examined Zaku's body, Orochimaru had closed and locked the door. He then threw Kin violently to the floor. She crawled backwards until her back touched the wall on the other side of the room. Her heart was in her throat; it was beating so fast she thought it was going to explode.

Calm as ever, Orochimaru continued to stare down at her, with a cruel smile on his pale face.

"O-Orochimaru-sama," Kin began desperately, "please, I-I…"

He started taking steps towards her. When he was standing over her, tears were coming out of her eyes. "Please, don't-I…"

Orochimaru seemed to be almost laughing as he spoke, louder now, "You could have had a quick death like his," he said, obviously referring to Zaku, "but…" Before Kin could do anything else, his hand came down upon her, and all was black.


	2. Chapter 2: Getting Out

**THE GIRL OF THE SOUND**

**Chapter 2 – Getting Out**

When Kin awoke, she was strapped to a chair, her arms firmly bound and unmovable. She sat in a dark, empty room she didn't recognize, so she wondered if she was still in the building they had been residing in. When she came to she was alone so she tried getting free, but she gave up when the straps proved to be quite tight.

Orochimaru eventually showed up. His words came rushing back to her and she was overwhelmed with fear once again. Yet another emotion would soon replace that as he moved towards her, a mischievous smile clear on his face, and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Raite no Jutsu," he said, almost as if he was about to chuckle, and as soon as the words came out of his mouth, lightning began to pour out of his hands and into Kin. She immediately screamed as pain shot throughout her upper body, everything else pushed out of her mind. She struggled against the restraints, wishing with all her might for it to stop.

After a few seconds, the pain did stop. Kin slumped in the chair, breathing heavily. She felt very hot, and her body still stung. She felt a hand grasp her chin and hoist her head up. Her black eyes met Orochimaru's snake-like, yellow ones. He chuckled, grinning maliciously.

"Kin… do you like the village of the Hidden Sound?"

She didn't know what to say. What was his intention in asking that? Did he really want an answer, or was he just teasing her? She searched vaguely for a response for a few seconds, but her thoughts were effectively shattered as Orochimaru repeated his earlier technique, this time the lightning coming out of the hand that was holding Kin's chin. After two seconds, he let go.

Kin's head again fell limply to the side. She felt dizzy. It felt like she was spinning. Or was it the room that was spinning?

Orochimaru laughed out loud now. "Kin! Do you think you'll ever see it again?" he exclaimed. He beamed, opening his mouth wide. His tongue stretched out, becoming impossibly long. It wrapped itself around Kin's neck, drops of drool dripping down on her. His tongue squeezed around her neck, blocking her breathing and forcing her to look at him again.

She gasped for air, both disgusted and desperate as her oxygen ran out. She tried to move her head, but was unsuccessful. His grip was too strong.

Orochimaru leaned forward, and their eyes met. Those beady, yellow eyes were staring into hers, looking for something. Kin knew what that probably was. Fear. Despair.

As much as she didn't want to give him that satisfaction, she couldn't mask it. She was scared, and she basically didn't have any hope left. She was a trapped Genin, in the custody of a man who was one of the three legendary Sannin, a man who planned to challenge a Hokage. There was no hope of escape. She knew she was eventually going to die by the hands of this man. And so he got what he wanted.

Kin gagged, a line of her own drool oozing out of the corner of her mouth. Her eyes began to roll back into her head slowly, and her vision became blurry. Just as unconsciousness was about to take her, Orochimaru removed his tongue. As soon as it was off, Kin gasped for air, taking in breath after desperate breath, filling her lungs completely with each inhalation.

Orochimaru let her take a few breaths, and then promptly licked her cheek with his monstrous tongue. He did this jut as she inhaled, and taking in his foul smell stroke her with a sudden and strong wave of nausea that quickly crawled up her throat. She doubled over and vomited on her lap.

Orochimaru laughed out again, obviously enjoying what he was seeing. It seemed he had found a fun pastime while the plan didn't need his immediate attention.

For the several days that ensued, the torture continued. Ninjutsus and genjutsus, each time causing more and more pain, each time more excruciating. Horrible illusions of being ripped apart, burned alive, beaten senseless, all twisted in an infernal mix of pain. Pain… Never ending pain…

She began to regret the events that transpired that fateful night. She wanted to go back and just go along with what Orochimaru had planned. She wanted a quick, less painful death, like Zaku's. She had realized fairly quickly that Orochimaru was only using techniques that would cause agony but not damage her body's condition. She concluded he probably needed it intact for the 'important technique' he had mentioned.

Orochimaru left her alone from time to time. How long she wasn't sure, but it felt like a long, relieving time. It was the only time without pain, the only time she could rest. He couldn't spend all his time torturing her, after all; he had to focus on his plan, as well. It was during this time that she usually slept to recover what little energy she could, and clear her mind as much as possible.

For the first few days, Orochimaru was successful in breaking down her spirit to the absolute lowest. She felt nothing, and wished only to find death as soon as possible, to free her from the pain. But as the days went on, despair started to turn into anger. Anger turned to burning hatred.

Hatred of the man that was supposed to be a leader to her, a role model, and yet was doing such unspeakable acts to her. Hatred of the fact that she had been used, used like a pawn, and now was supposed to be thrown away. What, then, had been the meaning of her short life? She had been born for the sole reason of being a mere tool to Orochimaru's plan?

Kin found strength in her anger. She wasn't sure how many days it had been now, but she had formed resolve. She had gotten some hope back.

She waited until Orochimaru was done for the day and left her alone. After waiting what seemed like a long time – perhaps a few hours – to make sure Orochimaru was really gone, Kin started struggling against her restraints like she had done many times before during these calm periods. However, this time behind her struggling there was faith. She believed she would get free. She had to.

Like all the other times, the straps made themselves out to be a daunting obstacle. Except this time, Kin was determined. She invested all her remaining energy in the effort, forcing all of her strength into getting free. She felt her left shoulder dislocate and had to bite her lip to keep from screaming. Ignoring the pain, she continued, not stopping for a moment.

After what seemed like forever, the straps began to loosen. Realizing this, she felt encouragement. Despite being on the verge of screaming out in pain and practically not having any feeling left in her arms, she kept going. After another eternity of struggling, the straps finally gave loose, releasing their grip and falling limply to the ground.

At first, she was too shocked to believe it. Maybe it was really because this time her struggling had been backed up by hope, or maybe the straps had been worn down from all of her straining throughout the days. She couldn't know, and didn't care one bit.

Kin quickly got up, cringing from the pain coming from her shoulder. The girl walked to the only door in the room and slowly turned the knob, thinking her arms had never felt so tired in all her life. She peeked into the next room and recognized it as one of the rooms in the building she had been residing in with her team. There seemed to be no one around. Had the circumstances been different, she might have stopped to wonder where Dosu was.

She quickly made it to the backdoor. She knew Orochimaru was still in Konoha and that he wouldn't have expected her to escape, but she couldn't know where he was. If he spotted her, from wherever he might be, she was doomed. Before opening the door and walking through, Kin forced her arms to execute the seal for Henge no Jutsu, transforming herself into another random girl.

Kin turned the knob and left the house, immediately starting for the village's exit. The bright, afternoon sunlight blinded her for several moments; she had been imprisoned in a dark room for days, after all. Despite not having eaten anything in days, her adrenaline gave her the strength to keep walking.

When she saw the village's gate come into view, she smiled for the first time in a while. Maybe she wouldn't die, after all. She quickly crossed it and headed into the nearby woods. After she was far in, she let the Henge no Jutsu wear off. It wouldn't have lasted much longer anyway. Her stamina was at its limit.

Kin walked and walked, until the sun was low on the horizon, and the sky had turned several different shades of orange. She stopped then, resting her back against the trunk of the closest tree. Sweat rolled down her face freely. The girl was dead tired, and barely had the strength to stand anymore. She decided that she was far enough to be safe for now, though she probably wasn't in any condition to keep walking even if she wanted to.

Feeling relaxed for the first time in a very long time, she let herself slump down to the ground. She closed her eyes, and sleep quickly befell her.


	3. Chapter 3: Waking Up

**THE GIRL OF THE SOUND**

**Chapter 3 – Waking Up**

This was certainly one of the last places Kin would have expected to wake up in. Her eyes slowly opened, and she began to take in her surroundings. She was tucked under the covers of a warm bed, and as she slowly sat up she saw that she was in what seemed to be a bedroom of a normal residence. Although that in itself was strange, seeing as how she'd fallen unconscious in the forest, what really startled her was the person sitting in a chair at the bed's side.

"Hatake Kakashi?"

Despite not having had any direct contact with him before, Kin knew who he was. She had seen him in the preliminaries of the Chuunin Exam's third phase. Hatake Kakashi, a Konoha Jounin. And a spectacular one at that, as the rumors went.

Kin didn't really know what to think, feel, or say. She just stared at Kakashi, and he stared back at her with a warm expression in his one uncovered eye.

After a moment, questions started popping into her mind: How did she get there? How long had she been out? Why was Kakashi here? Where was she, anyway? Still in Konoha?

"Good morning. You finally woke up." Kakashi said. Kin noticed no malice in his voice. "Good timing, too. I was just about to go."

"What's going on? Where am I? What–" she quickly began asking, at last finding her voice. There were many more questions, and she probably would have continued spurting them out if Kakashi hadn't held up his hands, motioning for her to calm down.

"You're in Konoha." He began simply, then holding a hand to his chin for a few seconds as if he was thinking of where to start, "You see, some time ago, because of… certain suspicions, some shinobi were sent outside the village to investigate certain matters." Kakashi's eye narrowed at this. "You probably know what I'm talking about."

Kin forced herself to remain calm and keep her expression neutral. She began to wonder, though, how much Kakashi knew. Could she be in danger here too?

Kakashi stood up, walking to a nearby table. On it, Kin noticed some glasses and a pitcher with clear liquid. Kakashi started pouring a glass. "Anyway, while I was out, I happened to run into a young, female Genin, unconscious in the middle of the forest, far from the village, and with a dislocated shoulder, no less."

Kakashi picked up the now full glass and brought it over to Kin, offering it to her. She was hesitant.

"It's water," Kakashi said. Kin slowly reached forward and took the glass, suddenly feeling very thirsty. She downed it fairly quickly and when she was done, she realized that her shoulder felt fine. Had Kakashi fixed it? Kin also noticed, looking down at herself now, that her old clothes were gone, replaced with beige shorts and a pink shirt that certainly weren't hers.

"Now, I don't know how it is over in the Hidden Sound," Kakashi continued, "but that's something very strange around here."

Kin bowed her head, focusing on the empty glass in her hands. Where was he going with this?

"That was five days ago."

Kin looked up at him abruptly. "Five days?" she exclaimed, "I've been out for five days?"

"Yes," came the reply, "I had some medic nins look you over. And a Jounin called Morino Ibiki. He deals with... interrogations, and he said you showed signs of it."

Kin bowed her head again, closing her eyes. She didn't want to remember. But that brought up another question. "The Chuunin Exam? The final phase?"

Now Kakashi's voice become more serious, almost a little spiteful. "The villages of the Hidden Sand and Hidden Sound planted a joint attack on Konoha, but we repelled the attack and are in the process of rebuilding."

She didn't know what to feel. So the attack had failed. That meant that _he_ must not be here anymore. But what would become of her? Being an accomplice to Orochimaru must be a very big crime.

"So, what will you do with me?"

"Do with you?" Kakashi asked, his tone now a light-hearted one, "It's obvious that if you were at one time part of the attack, you were discarded before its execution. It seems to me like you were trying to escape."

"But I'm from the Hidden Sound!" Kin lifted her head once more, looking into Kakashi's eye. She felt her eyes start to moisten from emotion that suddenly welled up in her, but she didn't know if it was anger, joy or sadness. "My village attacked yours, and –"

"So?" Kakashi cut her off, surprising her. "I don't think a young girl like you could start a war. And would you go back there now? I don't think Orochimaru would forget about what happened. Whatever it is that happened."

Tears were rolling down Kin's cheeks now. He couldn't know, could he? There was just no way. Was he just guessing that it had been Orochimaru that did that to her?

As if reading her mind, Kakashi added, "We found the bodies of the other two Sound Genin. They were killed and used as sacrifices for one of Orochimaru's forbidden techniques. My guess is you were supposed to be the third."

Kin sobbed. So he did know. And what he was saying was the truth. She couldn't go back to the Hidden Sound. In the best case scenario, she would be killed as a missing-nin. She didn't have any family there; the closest thing to that had been her two team members, and they were dead. What _did_ she have to go back to in the Sound?

But then, what would she do? Where would she go?

Kin heard Kakashi rummaging in one of his pockets. She looked up and saw him take out a forehead protector, one with the symbol of the Sound on it.

"I don't really like making other people's decisions for them," Kakashi said, his eyes looking down at the Sound protector now in his hand, "so you decide. If you want to go back to the Sound, you're free to do so. Or you could stay here and try to start a new life." Kakashi produced another forehead protector from his pocket, showing it briefly to Kin. This one had a leaf on it. He placed both of them down on a small coffee table next to the bed.

Kakashi stood up then, turning around and taking a few steps before stopping. "This is my house. I have to go take care of a little something now and I don't know when I'll get back. Feel free to stay here if you want. If you eventually feel that you want to stay here in Konoha, I can arrange for you to have your own flat."

He pointed to a tall closet in the corner of the room. "I got some clothes for you from a friend. They're in that closet. They should fit." He chuckled. "There's some money in that drawer there; I don't usually stop by here long enough to actually fill my fridge. Oh, and I also left a piece of paper with my address, and the address of some other places I thought might be useful in there. In case you get lost, ask around."

He started to walk to the door once more.

"Wait!" Kin called out, making him stop. She wasn't crying anymore, and she had wiped her tears, but she still sobbed every now and then. "Why are you doing all of this for me? Why?"

"What's your name?" Kakashi asked, after a few seconds.

Kin stared at his back for a moment. "Tsuchi Kin," she replied simply.

"You're not the first abandoned shinobi I've found, Kin," he said, his voice showing a hint of sadness, "but the other one... I didn't really make an effort to help him. He felt outcast and eventually killed himself. I couldn't help but feel it was partly my fault."

Kin was quiet, surprised at what she was hearing. She never imagined Kakashi would do something like that. Then again, she didn't know him. She had only heard rumors about him, and they usually made him out to be a cold-hearted killer.

He looked back at her, giving her a thumbs up and smiling (though she could only tell because of the form of his face, since his mask covered it). "It's not a sign of weakness on your part to accept it and you won't be indebted to me, ok? I did all this because I wanted to." He then waved to her, continued towards the door. "Well, later." He opened the door, and was gone.

Kin looked at the closed door for minutes as all that had happened sunk in. She looked over to the small table, at the forehead protectors. Her eyes first looked at her own, the Sound one.

Technically, she was a Sound shinobi. She had been born and raised there. But, thinking about it now, what was good about the Hidden Sound? It was a small village, founded by Orochimaru most likely for the sole purpose of acting as his headquarters. She was almost positive that what Hatake Kakashi did for her would be unheard of in the Sound. Had an abandoned Leaf shinobi shown up near the Sound, he would have probably been killed without remorse, or worse.

Her eyes drifted over to the Konoha forehead protector. She slowly reached over and scooped it up, examining it. Become a Leaf shinobi? It would be hard to accept a change like this. Not too long ago, she had considered Konoha her enemy.

Yet were those her own thoughts, or were they implanted by Orochimaru and the adults of the Sound? Kakashi's words drifted back to her: 'I don't think a young girl like you could start a war.' He was right. She had just been a pawn in someone else's plan. Maybe all the hatred for Konoha she had had up until then had been artificial, cultivated for the sole purpose of being part of Orochimaru's schemes.

That notion made her despise Orochimaru and the Hidden Sound. Had it been some time before, she would have thought herself mad to be questioning, even hating Orochimaru. But what he did to her was indisputable and unforgivable.

He never had cared for her or her teammates. He killed them, and would have killed her, too.

Kin had never been treated very nicely in the Sound, even before the Chuunin Exam. She shuddered to think how they'd welcome her if she tried to return. Though the thought was still a little unsettling, she decided to try to adapt to this new place. She was already here, anyway. But she had serious fears and doubts; after all, not a week earlier, she would have never imagined this scenario. And how would the people of Konoha view her? Would she be hated?

She was wondering if she should really venture out into the village when her stomach growled very loudly, reminding her she hadn't eaten in days. "I guess I'll take a walk around. I'm hungry."


	4. Chapter 4: Walk Around Town

**THE GIRL OF THE SOUND**

**Chapter 4 – Walk Around Town**

Before anything else, Kin looked for Kakashi's bathroom and took a good shower. Though the medic nin had probably cleaned her up some, she wasn't exactly smelling like flowers. Stepping out of the shower, she grabbed the only towel she saw and began to dry herself. Kin put on the beige shorts and pink shirt she had woken up with and returned to the bedroom, feeling very refreshed.

Kin walked over to the closet and opened it, looking over the clothes that Kakashi had acquired for her. They all looked to be about her size. Still, she decided the ones she had on were good enough for now. Taking a step back, her stomach let out a loud growl. Frowning, she patted it, thinking: _'I know, I know, just shut up. I'll eat soon enough.'_

She went over to the drawer that Kakashi had pointed to earlier and opened it, seeing money, a piece of paper, and a key inside. Kin took what she thought would be more than enough for a meal and stuffed it in her pocket, also taking the piece of paper in her hand and examining it briefly before stuffing it into her other pocket. Kin noticed when she took the key that it had a small label on it reading, simply, 'door'.

The girl picked up the Konoha forehead protector and looked down at it as she walked back to the living room. She stopped, placing it on an oval table for now, deciding she would think about it later. She was determined to try to adapt, but she wanted to take things slowly, little by little. She turned and headed for the door, wrapping her hand around the knob but not opening it, doubt suddenly striking her.

'_What if they hate me?'_ she thought grimly, imagining possible stares she might get from the people of Konoha. Would they point at her, ridicule her? Would they attack her, even?

Kin shook her head. _'No! That won't happen. I didn't do anything.'_ She closed her eyes and tightened her grip around the knob. She willed herself to turn it, and soon the living room of Kakashi's house was bathed in warm, morning sunlight. Without giving herself the time to change her mind, she stepped outside and closed the door behind her, locking it.

She slowly opened her eyes, finding herself looking at a normal street. There were people walking this way and that, some stopping to chat with an acquaintance, others hurrying to some obligation they might be late to, others simply taking a walk and enjoying the beautiful day. All of them were minding their own business.

Her earlier thoughts seemed absurd as she started walking down the streets of Konoha. She looked in all directions, examining the face of each individual that walked past her, and was delighted to find that no one paid any attention to her. Some even bowed their heads slightly and greeted her politely as they passed. It was only natural, after all. No one here knew her!

A great wave of relief washed over her, as if a great weight was lifted from her shoulders. Something that had been at least nagging at the back of her mind up until now was the fear of rejection. She had believed, for some reason, that she wouldn't be accepted. But now she saw that she had been basically given a clean slate.

She smiled. The idea of living here now seemed much more possible. As she imagined the possibilities of her new life, warmth filled her heart. Though maybe that was just hunger, she thought, as her stomach growled loudly once more.

Kin retrieved the piece of paper that was in her pocket and looked at it. Kakashi had scribbled the location of several different places, but for now she was interested in eating. She quickly chose one, a ramen stand, and smiled, delighted to be able to make such a choice. Back at the Sound they just ate what they were given, which usually didn't have much quantity or quality. _'It's been a while since I've eaten ramen.'_ she thought to herself.

Having no clue as to where the street actually was and wanting to eat as fast as possible, Kin concluded she would have to ask someone. She turned to a random person walking past her.

"Excuse me," she called.

A middle-aged woman carrying a bag of groceries turned around and looked at her, smiling. "Yes?"

"Um, can you tell me where this is?" Kin hesitantly showed the woman the paper and pointed where the ramen stand's address was scribbled. The woman followed her finger and replied a moment later, giving her a few simple directions.

"Thanks a lot," Kin said, bowing to the woman, who replied "You're welcome," and was on her way again.

Kin turned and started heading to the ramen stand, chuckling at her earlier fears. _'Heh, I guess I was being too paranoid. And I actually thought I'd be attacked!'_ She snickered.

Kin turned a corner and started to walk down another street, one that had less people on it. Now that she was less concerned about the people, she took some time to examine the village. The damage from the attack was still visible in most areas, which made her feel a ping of guilt, even though she knew it wasn't her doing. Most areas, she noted, were still in need of repair.

One such place was a house she saw at the end of the street. It looked like the roof had taken a particularly nasty hit; part of it was dangling dangerously over, rocking up and down slightly as if it would fall at any moment. She made a mental note to steer clear of that.

Then she heard the giggles of a small child. It didn't take long to locate the origin: a little boy, probably just a few years old, kicking a ball. Kin's eyes followed the boy. He was probably mostly oblivious to the attack that had happened. That's an age where there is no such thing as good or bad, no worries, no responsibilities...

Kin looked back to where the boy had come. He seemed to be alone. She wondered where his parents were. Nobody around seemed to be paying him much attention. She turned back to the boy, feeling her heart skip a beat at what she saw.

He was kicking his ball straight towards the dangling roof. Kin looked left and right, but nobody else seemed to be seeing this. She frowned. Where the hell were his parents? Looking up at the roof that was almost over him now, she saw it was leaning dangerously over. It looked like it would fall any moment.

As no one else seemed to have noticed, Kin picked up her pace, walking in the direction of the child. But another look at the roof of the house made her walk into a full-fledged run. She heard a shriek from behind her at the same time as a loud snap, both of which got everyone on the street's attention. The loose piece of the roof had finally given out and begun its descent upon the innocent little boy below.

Luckily, Kin had already been close when it happened. Running at full speed, she scooped up the boy in her arms and leaped forward as hard as she could, trying to get out from under the falling object. The debris smashed down on the spot she had occupied moments before, sending up a cloud of dust. Kin hit the ground and rolled for several seconds, finally coming to a stop meters away. She sat up, looking the boy in her arms over for any injuries, but he seemed to be unharmed. Having gotten that out of the way, she proceeded to say what was on her mind.

"What the hell do you think you're doing playing in a dangerous place like that, you stupid brat?" Immediately after she blurted that out, Kin was surprised at her own outburst. Though it was true he had gotten them both in danger, Kin had saved him of her own accord, and he probably didn't know any better, anyway. Still, the boy seemed to ignore it. He looked back towards the fallen debris, now still on the ground, then turned around and tightly hugged her.

"Thank you, nee-chan!" he exclaimed. Kin gasped; she had been expecting one of several possible reactions, but that wasn't one of them.

Now Kin noticed a woman running towards them, with tears in her eyes. She crouched down and peeled the boy off Kin, hugging him very tightly. "Oh, I was so worried about you!" Kin looked up at her, thinking she was probably the kid's mom, and the one that had shrieked before. She slowly stood up, dusting herself off. She began to turn around to be on her way when she noticed that most of the street was looking at her. Instinctively, she assumed they had somehow discovered that she was from the Sound, but once again she would be proven she was ridiculously wrong.

"I looked away for just a second and - and he was gone!" The mother, now with her child safely in her arms, turned to Kin, with a look of pure joy and gratitude. "Oh, thank you, thank you! You saved my son!"

For a moment, Kin wanted to tell the kid's mom that she was irresponsible for letting him run off on her like that, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it now, looking at them.

Kin chuckled nervously, blushing. She scratched the back of her head, looking at her feet. "Um, it was nothing."

It took a half dozen more praises before the mother finally took off, and everyone went back to doing what they had been. Kin looked after the mother for a bit longer as she headed back down the street. The little boy, his head perched on his mom's shoulder, waved back at Kin, smiling. She felt a little silly, but couldn't help but smile and wave back.

She had to admit, she had liked those few moments of attention, especially since they once again showed her that she was being too paranoid. Nobody here knew her. She could live happily, like a new person. She could forget her regretful past and nobody would bother her about it.

The girl turned around, planning to continue towards the ramen stand, and her eyes crossed with the eyes of another girl. One who made her realize that there were a few exceptions to notion that 'nobody here knew her'.

Not too far away from her, with an icy glare fixed upon her, stood none other than Haruno Sakura.


	5. Chapter 5: Pink haired Girl

**THE GIRL OF THE SOUND**

**Chapter 5 – Pink-haired Girl**

Sakura glared at Kin before walking up to her, looking into her eyes and speaking loudly.

"You're that girl from the Hidden Sou-"

Kin waved her hands. "Please, don't say anything!" she whispered so that only Sakura could hear.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked firmly, frowning at Kin. Her tone made it seem like it was the most ridiculous thing in the world, which suddenly made Kin feel the need to defend herself.

"Why do you care?" Kin snapped back at Sakura.

"You tried to kill Sasuke-kun!" Sakura quickly replied, "And we were attacked by your village! What if you're a spy?"

Kin cringed, seeing a person or two sneak a curious glance at them as they walked by. She put her index finger to her mouth. "Ssh, please!"

"Of course I won't! What if-"

Before the young Leaf kunoichi could continue with what she was going to say, Kin took a step forward and leaned in a bit closer to her. Sakura instinctively took a step back, thinking the movement suspicious.

"Orochimaru tried to kill me before the attack." Kin whispered to Sakura, slowly but firmly. Sakura gasped; she took another step back, her expression changing from suspicion to surprise. To that statement she found no immediate reply, and so she remained silent as Kin continued. "I escaped and collapsed outside the village. Hatake Kakashi found me and took me in."

Sakura looked Kin in the eyes again. "Kakashi-sensei?" she asked, surprised.

Kin nodded. "He's letting me stay at his house. Listen, I have nothing to do with that village anymore. That's why I'm here."

Sakura took yet another step back, a suspicious look returning to her face. "No, I don't believe it."

Kin quickly thought about what she could do to make Sakura believe her, or at least shut her up for the moment. "Look," she started, reaching into her pocket and pulling out Kakashi's paper and showing it to Sakura, "Kakashi wrote this for me."

Sakura took the paper in her hands and examined it closely for several seconds. "It…" she paused for a moment before continuing, "It really does look like his writing, but…" The look of suspicion had left her face, replaced with doubt. Kin knew she wouldn't have been completely convinced by that, but she hoped it was a start.

"Please, can't we talk about this somewhere else?" Kin pleaded.

"Are you -" Sakura was still looking down at the piece of paper as she spoke, so Kin couldn't see much of her face. "- going to stay here in Konoha?"

"I think so," Kin responded ponderingly. To be frank, that's what she wanted. Actually, that was probably the best option she had left. Or maybe the only option. The last thing she wanted was to have this chance ruined. "Please believe me. Please don't say anything."

They were both still and quiet for several seconds. Sakura still didn't seem to believe her completely. Kin thought for a moment about what else she could to try to make her believe. After a few seconds, she got an idea.

"If I take you to Kakashi's house, will you believe me?"

"Well…"

Just when Sakura was about to answer, another sound was heard. A very loud growl, emanating from Kin's stomach. She hunched over a bit, gripping her stomach with both hands. After it stopped seconds later, Kin looked up weakly at Sakura. "Um, but can I get something to eat, first?"

Sakura sighed, shrugging.

The two hastily made it to the ramen stand Kin had been heading to. As soon as she got there, she picked the tastiest sounding flavor and waited eagerly for it to be ready. Even the simple liberty of being able to choose the flavor of her ramen pleased her.

The man behind the counter loudly announced when it was ready, and as he put the bowl on the counter in front of her, Kin's eyes almost sparkled. In a flash she had scooped up her chopsticks and positioned her hands for the meal. In no more than a second her mouth was full.

As she was happily downing the ramen, she glanced at Sakura, who was sitting silently beside her. Kin swallowed what was still in her mouth and turned to Sakura, smiling. "Aren't you gonna get some?"

She shook her head. "No, I already ate."

Kin shrugged and ferociously resumed her meal. Sakura's eyes widened. "Jeez, you eat like a pig!"

Kin immediately stopped and turned to Sakura again, swallowing. "I haven't eaten in days!" She wiped a trail of sauce that had started to trickle down her chin and continued devouring the ramen. Pretty soon, she was done with it, and ordered a second bowl. While they waited for it to be ready, Sakura looked at Kin again, examining her for a moment.

"You, um," Sakura started, "You look a little skinny."

Kin frowned, not turning to look at her. The truth was she hadn't even noticed that herself, if it was true, but Sakura's observance was starting to annoy her. "Are you gonna say something about my hair next?"

This time, Sakura frowned. "I was just commenting."

The man announced that Kin's second bowl was done, and placed it in front of her. Again Kin took out chopsticks, but this time hesitated. "It's 'cause I was trapped by, you know, _him_, for a few days, then I was out for another few days after Kakashi found me." Kin began devouring her second bowl of ramen.

Sakura's expression softened somewhat. "Oh." She bowed her head, her eyes coming to rest on her hands that were on the counter before her. Sakura was silent for a moment, hearing only the sounds of Kin's meal (which weren't all that pleasant), but she quickly spoke up again.

"My name is Haruno Sakura, if you don't remember."

Kin stopped eating for a moment and looked at her, a little surprised. However, she quickly regained composure. "And mine's Tsuchi Kin," Kin turned back to her bowl, preparing to continue, "if you don't remember." Kin grinned.

They both said nothing more before Kin was done eating.

...

"See?"

The door to Kakashi's house swung wide and Kin strode in. She turned on the lights and walked to the center of the living room, her arms wide open. She turned back and saw that Sakura was standing at the doorway, looking in suspiciously.

"Come on," Kin raised an eyebrow, "it's not like there's gonna be traps in here or anything."

"You never know." Sakura responded, partly serious.

Kin frowned slightly, shrugging and turning around. "Close the door if you ever decide to come in." She walked over to the small kitchen that was next to the living room, connected by a simple doorway.

Sakura waited a moment more and finally walked in, closing the door while her eyes took in the place. She had always known that this was Kakashi's house, but she had never actually been in it.

She spotted a shelf on the other side of the room that had some picture frames on it. She got close and examined the pictures, smiling when she saw that one of them was a group shot of her team: Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke and her.

Kin returned from the kitchen holding two glasses of water. She offered a glass to Sakura, drinking from her own. Sakura accepted the glass and took a sip. As she turned to Kin, her eyes caught a glimpse of the Konoha forehead protector that was on the living room table. She walked over to it and picked it up, staring at it.

"Now do you believe me?" she heard Kin ask.

"I guess."

Kin walked to stand beside Sakura, placing her now empty glass on the table.

"Kin," Sakura said. Kin looked at Sakura, but Sakura's head was down and her eyes were hidden, apparently looking at the forehead protector in her hands. "Why did you all try to attack us during the second phase of the Chuunin Exam?"

The answer to that was simple enough. "It was part of Orochimaru's plan. He ordered us to."

"And you went along with it." Sakura turned to look at Kin out of the corner of her eye.

Kin's gaze came to rest on her feet. "We didn't think about motives. We didn't question him."

"Tch." Sakura turned away.

Kin looked at her again, starting to feel a little irritated. "What else could I do? We don't usually question our instructors."

"Do they teach you to not think for yourself in the Hidden Sound?" Kin couldn't see Sakura's face, but her tone was clearly spiteful. It seemed she had remembered about the events of the Chuunin Exam's second phase.

Kin frowned. "No, but in the Sound, you usually get punished for questioning superiors."

"And your attitude, those things you said to me, was that influence from your village, too?"

Despite what Kin may have done then, why was Sakura bringing this up now? She was still holding a grudge about it? Kin had done nothing to provoke Sakura since they had run into each other on the street (at least, she couldn't think of anything), and here Sakura was, talking about the Sound to try to insult her, as if she knew anything.

Kin grabbed Sakura's arm and made her turn around. They both looked into each other's eyes, both of their expressions angry ones.

"Where I'm from," Kin started, irritation clear in her voice, "to become a Genin, you have to fight one of your classmates to the death."

Sakura was visibly shaken by what Kin told her. Her facial expression softened, losing the anger it had, replaced instead with disbelief. For several seconds, they just stared at each other. Kin's expression slowly changed; she now seemed to falter, becoming sadder.

"I-I had to kill my best friend. Someone I liked. Someone I had studied with all my life." Kin struggled to resist sobbing as the painful memories resurfaced in her mind. She blinked, feeling her eyes moisten.

"Why didn't you just refuse to fight?"

"Because they kill those that don't fight. Those that don't fight are considered weak. Nobody wants to die!"

"What about your parents?"

"My parents?" A tear trickled down Kin's cheek. She was speaking loudly now. "My parents never gave a damn about me! I don't even remember their faces!"

Sakura wasn't able to find the words, at first. Then, out of desperation, and not wanting to believe that what she was hearing was true, she spurted: "What kind of a life is that?"

"You think I had a choice? Huh?" Kin grabbed the shocked Sakura by the shoulders and shook her lightly, tears falling freely down her face now. Her face was twisted with grief. "I never chose to be born there!" Kin slumped in front of Sakura, visibly shaken.

Sakura too, who hadn't known anything about the Hidden Sound, now knew that it was nothing like her own village. She had thought about the second phase of the Chuunin Exam more than once and had come to hate Kin and her teammates, often thinking about what she would say to them if they were to actually meet again.

But now, having said some of those things, instead of feeling satisfied like she had imagined she would, Sakura felt a little guilty. She saw that the things she said were inappropriate. Sure, Kin had also caused her pain in the past. But the girl in front of her now, slumped over, crying, seemed so fragile, so weak.

"Kin, I-" she began to apologize, but Kin cut her off.

"You must have had it so easy growing up here." Kin slowly looked at Sakura again, and despite the tears, she now looked angry again. "With parents who love you, people who actually give a damn about you."

"I-"

"Get out!" Kin suddenly screamed, pushing Sakura violently towards the door. "Just – just get out!" Sakura tried to speak, to say something, anything, but she found herself hesitate to apologize to the girl who had tried to kill Sasuke, and soon she found herself outside. Kin slammed the door shut, locked it, and immediately turned around and made a beeline for the bedroom. She threw herself on the bed, hugged the pillow and cried.

Sakura was still for a while, a little stunned from Kin's outburst. Before, she had felt anger towards Kin, but now Sakura felt bad about what she had said. Whether intentional or not, she had hurt Kin.

And Kin did seem like a different person now. Of course, she hadn't spent much time with her, but from that small time, she did seem to have changed. What she said before was true; you usually _do_ just follow your sensei's orders. Maybe if the roles were reversed, she would have done the same.

Sakura turned to the door and knocked. She called Kin's name several times, but heard no answer. "Kin, um," she thought about what she could possibly say to make things better, but she wasn't able to come up with anything. Nothing would make Kin talk to her right now, anyway, she suspected. Resignedly, Sakura turned and walked away.


	6. Chapter 6: Reminiscence

**THE GIRL OF THE SOUND**

**Chapter 6 – Reminiscence**

Kin and the other twenty pre-Genin of the Hidden Sound were walking through the woods near their village, led by their Chuunin sensei, Hirofumi Jiro. He had taken the whole class out early this particular morning, obviously for some kind of special practice. Most of the kids were nervously chatting with their friends, trying to guess what was going to happen.

"Eji-kun," little Kin started, speaking to the blonde-haired boy beside her, "what do you think?"

Kitamori Eji. He had been friends with Kin since they had met when both enrolled in the academy together, back when they were only five years old. Now, six years later, they were the best of friends.

The boy turned to her, smiling. "Think about what?" he asked innocently.

Kin looked at him with her mouth open. "About what?" she repeated, wildly swinging her arms in front of him, "About what Hirofumi-sensei is gonna make us do, of course! Everybody's talking about it."

"Oh, really?" he chuckled, scratching his head and looking around him, "I didn't notice."

"Jeez." Kin sighed, frowning. On the inside, though, she was smiling. She really liked Eji's attitude; it was refreshing. He was different than all the other kids. He was so laid back and relaxed.

Eventually, they all reached a small clearing surrounded by the forest they had been trekking through. The clearing wasn't that big, but it was big enough for what Hirofumi was planning.

He stopped, turning back to the pre-Genin. "We're here." He stated simply, then continued walking to the center of the clearing. The pre-Genin, not really sure what to do, followed him in silence. When they were all at the center, Hirofumi turned to them again. "You're all going to test your skills by fighting each other. The losers will not have lunch before they do five hundred push-ups and sit-ups."

They all gasped. Hirofumi continued.

"If anyone interferes, they will have to do one thousand instead of five hundred. If anyone refuses to fight, they will have to do two thousand. The fights will be one-on-one. I'll pick the pairs and judge the matches. First match -"

Hirofumi looked through the pre-Genin in front of him thoughtfully. They all visibly tensed in anticipation of who would be chosen. This sort of practice had happened a few times before and it was never pretty. The punishment for those who lost made it even more violent.

The sensei called two names. Two boys stepped forward, and on Hirofumi's signal, they started the battle. Fueled by the promised punishment for the loser, they fought with all they had, both refusing to yield. The fight finally ended after several painstaking minutes, when one of the pre-Genin was knocked out from a hard kick to the head.

Kin cringed as the young boy's body fell limp to the grass. Both of them were covered in sweat and were bleeding from numerous cuts and gashes. The pre-Genin that was still standing was panting heavily.

Hirofumi stepped forward, pointing back towards where they had entered the clearing. "The winners will carry the losers back to the village if they are unable to do so themselves." The boy that had won looked like he was going to say something at first, but he quickly shut his mouth and did as he was told. He picked up his downed opponent with some effort, and began walking back to the village.

Several more violent fights later, Hirofumi stepped forward once more. "Next -" He looked at the pre-Genin in front of him, now somewhat dwindled in number. His dark eyes met the nervous eyes of Kin, who immediately held her breath in anticipation and averted her gaze. If she had been looking at her sensei, she might have noticed the slightest bit of a grin on his face.

"Kin -"

Kin, hearing her name called out, walked forward to stand where all those chosen before her had stood, waiting their opponents.

"- and Mayuko."

Kin's eyes opened wide, though her back was towards all the other pre-Genin, so no one saw it. Mayuko?

Another girl, about Kin's height and size, moved forward. She was wearing a red, short-sleeve t-shirt and shin-length black shorts. Her black eyes locked onto Kin, her brows twisted in a sinister frown. "Sensei, it's ok to use the implants, right?" she asked, pushing a few strands of her blonde hair back, smiling.

Of course Kin knew about Mayuko. She was the only girl that had gotten the sound control air implants. Even among the boys, few already had them. There were usually those that didn't want the implants, but even for those that wanted them or were forced to get them, the implants were often done after they passed the Genin Exam. Already having them before the Exam was a rarity, indeed.

Kin looked at their sensei, but his face was expressionless. He shrugged. "You may use whatever is at your disposal."

"But-!" Kin started to protest, but Hirofumi raised his hand and sent a fierce look her way, effectively silencing her.

"An enemy shinobi wouldn't hesitate to use everything at their disposal to kill you," he stated firmly.

Mayuko's grin only grew wider.

"Sorry Kin," she said, as mock-sweetly as possible, "I don't feel like doing those five hundred push-ups–" She was cut short as Kin broke into a dash.

Kin knew that if she remained at that distance, she would be in a severe disadvantage against Mayuko's long-range attacks. As she ran at Mayuko, she quickly reached into her kunai pouch and took out three. She jumped to the right while throwing the three kunai to Mayuko's left side, thus making her have to divide her attention to dodge the attack.

Mayuko's smile vanished. She took a step back, aiming both her palms at the incoming kunai. "Zankuuha!" Two supersonic air waves rushed out of the girl's palms. They easily blasted the kunai out of the air, making them fall harmlessly to the grass. Mayuko turned her palms to Kin, but found that she was almost on her, with another kunai in hand. Mayuko took more steps back, drawing her own kunai which she used to parry Kin's attack.

Mayuko smirked, chuckling. "My, aren't you the sly one…"

Kin frowned. "No one told you to start yapping."

Instead of getting angry at Kin's provocation, Mayuko simply chuckled again. She aimed her free hand at Kin, drawing a gasp from her. Kin ducked the air blast in the last second, but then Mayuko brought up her knee, hitting Kin in the chest. To absorb as much of the impact as possible, Kin threw herself into a back flip and let go of her kunai, landing on her hands and feet. As soon as she landed, she rolled to the side to dodge another air blast. The grass she had been on moments earlier was ripped away from the force of the blast, revealing the earth underneath. Another shinobi might have been shocked by the power, but those of the Hidden Sound knew it well already.

As Kin rolled to the side, she drew several shuriken, which she hastily chucked at Mayuko to buy herself some time. While Mayuko blasted the shuriken Kin executed Bunshin no Jutsu, and when Mayuko looked back there were five Kins. The five Kins charged at Mayuko in a zig-zag fashion, slowly surrounding her.

Mayuko hesitated to fire, fearing that hitting a clone would give the real Kin an opening.

At least, that's what Kin thought. The real Kin had been maneuvering behind Mayuko when she heard her chuckle. Kin frowned. _'What's so funny?' _she thought. Kin drew a kunai and broke into a run, preparing to attack the girl from behind.

When Kin got close and pulled her arm back in preparation for the strike, she heard Mayuko say: "And the real one is -" Kin thrust the kunai forward, but to her astonishment, Mayuko sidestepped it. She had been expecting it? In the split second before the counterattack, Kin could see Mayuko beaming out of the corner of her eye. "- you!"

Kin was blasted with Mayuko's two supersonic air waves, throwing her violently back ten meters away, and she rolled on the ground another five, not moving afterwards.

Eji's brow furrowed in concern. _'Kin…' _Those blasts were powerful, and she had taken them at point-blank range.

Mayuko looked after Kin's fallen body, smiling victoriously. "Time to take her back to the village," she began to walk casually over to Kin's body.

Hirofumi was about to step forward to announce the next match when Kin moved. Mayuko gasped, stopping dead in her tracks. "She's still-?"

Kin got up on her hands and knees with some effort. She had several bruises from the fall and the roll on her arms and legs, and was even bleeding a bit from some places. Both of the blasts had hit her in the stomach; that part of her shirt was ripped, and it was hurting like hell. She coughed, spitting up some blood.

Eji took a step forward, a desperate expression on his face. "Kin!"

Kin weakly turned her head at him and yelled, "Don't, Eji! I'm fine." It was obvious that she wasn't fine, but both of them knew what would be in store for him if he interfered in the fight. Kin didn't want him to have to do one thousand push-ups and sit-ups because of her.

Kin was trying to stand up when a hand gripped her hair, pulling it up painfully. It was Mayuko; she looked down on Kin with an amused smile. It seemed the surprise from before had worn out already.

Feeling Kin's long, black hair in her hand a bit, Mayuko spoke, "Your hair feels dirtier than mine. You should take better care of it." She chuckled.

Ignoring Mayuko's comment, Kin looked over to Eji, seeing his troubled face. At that moment, she wished to make his worry go away. She closed her eyes tight, clenching her teeth and enduring the pain that she felt.

And then, she got an idea. She quickly reached into her kunai pouch, taking one out and throwing it directly up. Mayuko, seeing this, took a step back, expecting it to be aimed at her. When she saw the kunai's path, though, she just laughed.

"Where the hell are you throwing at?" Then she saw Kin make some seals, which made her vigilant. "What are you up to-!" She pulled back her leg, kicking Kin square in the back.

Except it wasn't Kin anymore.

The girl in front of Mayuko exploded in a white cloud, leaving only a kunai behind. Mayuko's eyes opened wide. _'Kawarimi no Jutsu? Where-? Above!' _She looked up, but it was too late.

Kin was coming down on her. She twisted herself around despite the pain she felt, and put all her strength into a kick that hit Mayuko's left eardrum, sending the girl sprawling to the ground.

Kin put her hands and feet forward, succeeding in not falling down in her landing. She stood shakily, breathing heavily. Looking over to Mayuko's body, she was relieved to see that she had been knocked out.

She heard a sigh from the line of pre-Genin some distance away. She looked over, seeing Eji smiling at her while wiping some sweat off of his forehead. Kin smiled back, giving him a thumbs up.

"Don't just stand there, get your opponent and go back to the village!" Hirofumi's voice startled her.

"Oh, uh, yes!" She walked as quickly as she could over to Mayuko's body, picking her up and hoisting her over her shoulder. With one last look at Eji, she turned and started back to the village as Hirofumi announced the next match.

...

Kin had gone to bed for the night with all the pre-Genin. She had rested for only a few minutes when she suddenly heard a whisper close to her ear.

"Kin."

She opened her eyes, looking up to see who had spoken though she had already recognized the familiar voice. The boys had a different room than the girls, and besides, it was past curfew. Why was he here?

He grabbed her hand, gently urging her to sit up. "Come on, Kin." She slowly complied, but nervously looked over to the other beds in the room. To her relief, it seemed none of the other girls were awake.

"Eji, what do you want?" she questioned in a whisper.

"Just come with me," he responded, smiling warmly, "You'll like it."

After a few moments of hesitation, he was finally able to peel her off the bed. She put on her sandals and followed him as the two tiptoed as quietly as they could out of the academy's dormitory. He led her towards the backdoor, but she hesitated again when they reached it.

"Eji, where-?" she began to ask, doubt written on her face.

"It's just a little spot I go to sometimes."

"But we can't go out now. Our sensei would-"

"Don't worry, it's close." He assured her, and when she didn't reply, he added, "It'll be fine, come on."

He looked at her, and though the doubt that was clear in her expression didn't go away, she didn't say anything more and didn't protest when he grabbed her hand and led her out of the building and into a dense thicket that lay behind it.

"There's nothing back here, is there?" Kin asked as they trekked through bush after bush. Eji didn't reply, but his smile grew a little bit.

Another half a minute passed. Kin was just about to speak up, but Eji spoke first.

"We're here."

The bushes and the small trees opened up a bit, revealing a lake, tucked away in the middle of the small jungle. The lake wasn't that big, and its banks were made short by the trees that surrounded it. The moonlight was reflected on the surface of the water; that, along with all the flowers that had sprouted around it made the scene quite beautiful.

Kin's eyes sparkled when she came upon this. "Oh, it's so pretty," she said dreamily, approaching the lakeside. Eji smiled, happy that she liked it. He walked to stand beside her, then sat down, stretching his legs as far as he could without getting them in the lake. Seeing him do this, she sat too, but with her legs crossed. She rested her chin on one of her hands, and ran her free fingers back and forth in the cool water, appreciating the scenery.

"I come here to relax sometimes." Eji said, looking up at the moon, big and bright in the sky above them. "It makes me think."

"What do you think about?" Kin asked, not taking her gaze off the lake's surface in front of her.

He replied after a moment. "I think about other villages."

Eji's statement surprised Kin. She might have had a few guesses, but she sure didn't expect it to be that. Now she turned her head to look at him, taking her hand out of the water.

"Other villages? What do you mean?"

Eji looked at her. His smile was gone and his face was being palely illuminated by the moon; he seemed more serious now. "Don't you ever wonder what life is like at other villages?"

This question also caught her off-guard. She turned back to the lake, wrapping her arms around her legs. "Um, well, I haven't really thought about that." She was thoughtful for a while. "Why this all of a sudden?"

The young boy looked up at the moon once more. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes, then slowly exhaling. "I wonder why we have such harsh training. What's the purpose? Sometimes, I think that this village's methods are wrong. Don't you think?"

"Wrong?" It was strange to be hearing him say these things. Well, it was true that his attitude was different than everyone else's, but she wouldn't have expected this from any of the pre-Genin, including her. "Why? It makes us work harder so we get stronger."

"Being too harsh can do more harm than good."

"But the harder we strive the stronger we'll get! It's to make good shinobi out of us." Kin said firmly. Why did he doubt their superiors' methods?

"I wonder, do you really believe that?"

"Huh?" She looked at him, confused. Where exactly was he getting at? The boy stood up now, still looking up at the moon. Kin looked at up him.

"Sometimes I get to thinking," he started, with an almost melancholic tone, "What's it like out there? What's it like being able to train how you want, without fear of punishment?" He paused. "Sometimes I just feel like going to find out, you know?"

"I-"

"What do you say, Kin?" he looked down at her now, smiling, "Why don't we go find out?"

"What?" she exclaimed as if the idea had been ridiculous. And considering the situation, it was. "But, our sensei, he would never let us!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. We haven't even graduated, yet."

Kin's gaze dropped to the lake again. She wrapped her arms around her knees and rested her face on them, partially hiding her face.

"What's the matter?" Eji asked.

"I'm worried. About the exam."

Eji kneeled down and put a hand on her shoulder, making her lift her head to look at him.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine," he said, "You're strong, Kin."

"Thank you." she replied, feeling her cheeks start to flush.

"You're welcome."

They looked into each other's eyes for a while, both smiling sincerely, when seemingly out of nowhere, a voice thundered angrily, sending a chill up Kin's spine.

"What are you two doing out here this late?"

They both bolted around to find Hirofumi towering above them. They had gotten carried away with their conversation and forgotten all about the time.

Hirofumi looked down at them with a scowl on his face. "I thought it was perfectly clear to _all_ that no one is to be out at this time!" He raised his hand, slapping Eji across the face with such force that it threw him several feet away. Hirofumi turned to Kin and pulled his arm back, doing the same to her. Eji had known he would, but he had still been rolling on the ground when it happened and couldn't have done anything. As soon as he could regain his balance, though, he stood up.

"Sensei, please!" he called out, "Please, leave Kin alone. I was the one that forced her to come here."

Kin was on the ground with her hand on her cheek, stunned from the power of the blow, but she still heard Eji's words perfectly. They made her gasp and look up at him. Eji was lying to take the blame for the both of them. He was looking at their sensei with a determined expression on his face. His cheek, like hers now, was bright red, though it wasn't very noticeable with so little light.

Hirofumi turned to Eji. "Oh?" his frown grew. "So you also went in the girls' dormitory? I don't think you deserve to get any sleep tonight. Come with me." He turned and started back towards the way they had come, but after a few steps he stopped. "Tsuchi Kin, don't think you're getting out easy. Tomorrow I will personally wake you up before everyone else and watch you do five hundred uninterrupted jumps of the rope." With that, he resumed walking. Eji followed him, but before he disappeared in the bushes, he looked back at Kin, and smiled weakly, mouthing 'Sorry.'

Kin knew this surely wasn't the way he wanted this to have ended up. He had gotten them both in trouble, but she didn't blame him. Despite what he may have said, they both came here because they wanted to. As he followed their sensei back towards the village, before he disappeared in the foliage, she waved at him, smiling.

Not too long after that, she got up and walked back to the dormitory herself. The path was straight, so she didn't find any difficulty. Arriving, she quickly got into bed, determined to get as much sleep as possible before the next day.

_You almost opened my eyes, then._

_But then the Genin Exam came and..._


	7. Chapter 7: Someone Else

**THE GIRL OF THE SOUND**

**Chapter 7 – Someone Else**

"Sakura, come here!"

"Okay!"

"Take these ohagi to Ino-chan's house."

"Ino's house? This?"

"Yeah. Don't stay too long and bother them, though. Everyone's busy with repairs."

"I know. I'm off, then."

Sakura left her house with the sweets in hand and started jogging down her street. However, after just a few steps she stopped.

"I know," she said, blushing lightly, "I'll take some to Sasuke-kun later. I hope he likes sweets. And Naruto, too. It seems like he can eat anything sometimes, so he'll probably like them." Then, remembering what had happened the day before, she added: "And maybe I should take some to Kin, too…"

She bowed her head, ponderingly. She had regretted saying the things that she did, and wanted to apologize, but had found it hard to actually bring herself to do it before. Aside from the things that had happened between them in the past, Sakura feared that her apologies wouldn't be accepted.

"I really should apologize, though," she looked down at the box of sweets in her hands, "Maybe she'll see that I'm sorry if I bring her some ohagi. Alright, I'll do that, then."

With resolve formed now, Sakura continued skipping happily down the street, unaware of a pair of eyes that watched her from not too far away. The figure was on the same street as her, close enough to hear her words. However, he wasn't somebody that she would recognize. As he nonchalantly walked after her, an evil grin came to his lips.

"Perfect."

...

Kin had already woken up for some time. She just laid in bed at first, staring at the ceiling and relaxing, but she eventually willed herself to get up. She didn't have much to do at the house, so she decided to take a calmer walk around town to explore, now that there weren't pressing matters like starvation or suspicious pink-haired girls at hand.

The girl pushed the sheets off her, swinging her legs over the side of the bed and standing up. She walked over to the closet and opened it, looking inside. The selection wasn't all that big (actually, downright small), so she didn't take long. Soon she reached in and took out a white tank top and some loose-fitting gray pants, which she felt were comfortable like her old ones when she put them on.

She wanted to have something for breakfast before she left, but there wasn't anything in the house to eat. Kin figured she'd grab a bite somewhere around town. Today was about exploring anyway. After Sakura left the day before, Kin only went out briefly to have dinner. Since she wasn't in a particularly good mood, she didn't feel like searching for a new place, so she just went back to the ramen stand and didn't pick up anything on the way back.

Kin had barely finished putting on her sandals when she heard a knock at the door.

For a moment she even wondered who it could be, but then she reminded herself that the only person who knew she was here was Sakura. Kin wasn't too eager to see that girl again. She didn't look like she was going to try to reveal Kin's origin to anybody, yet it seemed she still harbored resentment from the Chuunin Exam.

Kin sighed. Well, there was no way to avoid her now if she was planning to go out anytime soon. Kin walked over to the living room door. Just as she had expected, she turned the knob and pulled the door open to find Sakura standing behind it, holding something that was wrapped up in a purple cloth.

Sakura bowed her head slightly, flushing a bit. She seemed a little uneasy as she spoke.

"Um, about yesterday," she started, then hesitated.

"Yeah?" Kin looked at her with a serious expression.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said those things to you."

"Yeah, you shouldn't have."

"Um," Sakura was already hesitant, and Kin sure wasn't making things easier. She had to admit that she probably deserved it, though.

Sakura bowed, extending her arms and offering Kin the sweets that remained. Kin looked at the cloth awkwardly for a moment, then slowly undid the knot and looked inside. "Ohagi?"

Without looking up, Sakura spoke, "Please, accept my apology!"

Kin was silent for a moment. "Ok, I accept your apology." She took the sweets from Sakura, who stood up and smiled at her, looking relieved. Actually, Kin really hadn't been expecting this girl to apologize to her. She did seem a bit remorseful the day before when Kin drove her away, but she thought that what they had been through would have made it hard for Sakura to bring herself to apologize, at least so soon.

Still, Sakura seemed like she was sincere, and Kin hadn't really given her a chance to apologize yesterday, after all. And, although it wasn't the reason why she would be doing it, if Kin could score some sweets in the process, why not accept her apology?

Kin took one of the sweets and put it in her mouth. Her face lit up and she opened a grin. "Mmm, good!"

Sakura stared at her. "Oh, um, I thought you were going to put them away for later."

"Nah, I haven't had anything for breakfast."

"Oh." Though Kin didn't notice as she picked up another one of the sweets and put it in her mouth, Sakura seemed a bit disappointed. "Hey, can I use the bathroom?"

"Huh? Oh, sure." Kin stepped aside, pointing to the door of the bathroom, visible from their position, beside the door to the bedroom. "It's there. I was just leaving, so hurry up so I can close the door." She stood still at the doorway, preparing to snatch another of the sweets.

Sakura hesitated to come in, looking at Kin. She didn't seem like she was going to budge from there. Sakura laughed nervously. "Um, actually, I think I can hold it." She said, scratching the back of her head and smiling at Kin.

Kin, her mouth full from the ohagi, just raised an eyebrow at Sakura, making a confused expression.

"Hey, there's a place I wanna show you," Sakura said suddenly. "Come on." She turned and started walking down the street.

Kin just looked after her for a moment. She shrugged, closing the door and heading after Sakura. "Eh, strange girl…"

...

Sasuke jumped from rooftop to rooftop in an obvious rush. He had to get there before him, he absolutely _had_ to. If that man got to Naruto first, Naruto would –

After what seemed like forever, Sasuke finally stepped foot on Naruto's complex. He ran as fast as he could up to Naruto's door. "Naruto!" he called out. He waited for an answer, but none came. He then tried opening the door, but it seemed like something was blocking it. "Naruto!" Again, no answer. There was something wrong. Naruto usually never locked his door.

Worried that his fears might have come true already, Sasuke looked around for another way to get in. He circled until he came upon a window. He tried opening it, and thanked his luck when he was successful. One leap and he was inside Naruto's room. He dashed for the door of the room, yelling "Naruto!"

Exiting Naruto's bedroom, Sasuke found himself in the living room. His eyes opened wide at the figure still on the floor.

"Sakura!" he crouched down next to her and shook her mildly. Her hands were tied behind her back by a white cloth, and another around her mouth. "Wake up, Sakura!"

After several seconds, she finally came to. Her eyes opened slowly, looking around. Sasuke undid her restraints and she sat up, rubbing her head, still a little woozy.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura's voice seemed lost, as if she didn't know exactly where she was.

"Sakura, what happened?" Sasuke quickly questioned, "Where's Naruto?"

"I – He wasn't here," Sakura stared at her lap, silent for a moment. "I came here to give him some ohagi but I don't remember exactly what happened." She looked up at Sasuke, only to find that he wasn't listening anymore. Having pulled the furniture that had been blocking the door, he quickly turned the knob, opened it and rushed out before she had said the last word. "Sasuke-kun!" But he was gone already, leaving her to wonder what was happening that was so urgent.

She stood up slowly so as to not lose balance. A cringe crept up on her face as she felt a dull pain in her head. "Ow, ow." She vaguely remembered coming here, knocking on Naruto's door and – after that, her memory was a blank. Had she been attacked?

If so, who did it and why? Maybe it had to do with why Sasuke was in such a hurry. But that seemed to be between him and Naruto. What reason could there possibly be? It didn't make any sense to –

She suddenly gasped. "Could it be?" Sakura looked around, but she didn't see the purple cloth with the remaining sweets anywhere. Why would her attacker take them unless –

"Kin!" Now completely alert, Sakura dashed out of Naruto's house.

...

"Sakura, where are you taking me?"

"You'll see. It's a surprise."

"I don't like surprises."

"Oh, come on. Be patient; it's close."

"Well, that's good."

Kin trailed a bit behind Sakura, looking up at her back every now and then and wondering where the girl was taking them. The sweets had run out a few minutes earlier, so she kept herself busy twirling the purple cloth around her finger.

Well, so far, this little trip had been boring, but Kin reminded herself once again that today she was going to explore the village, anyway. So she should consider this a start. Maybe the place they were going to was interesting. Still, she hoped they would get there already.

They passed by another street, nearing the village's outskirts. Down the street to the left of the one they were on, in the distance, a pair of eyes noticed Sakura, then did a double-take when they thought they saw a vaguely familiar figure behind her. The pair of eyes narrowed, focusing on Kin, then opened wide, though slowly and lazily, when realization hit them.

'_That's that Sound girl back from the exam…' _Shikamaru thought, raising an eyebrow. What was she doing here? A ninja from the Sound in Konoha, now? And what was Sakura doing with her? What was going on?

Shikamaru sighed, looking around. He was walking here, on this street so far away from the center of the village just so this very thing wouldn't find him: trouble. It seemed the harder he tried to relax, the more bad stuff happened. And to make it worse, there was no one he knew around to send after Sakura and Kin to see what was going on.

He sighed again, sulking. Was he going to have to do it? _'Man, how troublesome…' _he thought to himself, looking after the figures of the two girls that were about to disappear around the corner, _'What is Sakura doing with _her_, anyway?'_

The boy looked around once more, but saw nobody he knew on the street. He sighed once more and resignedly walked forward, heading for the street he had seen the two girls on. It was irritating, but he should check it out. There was something weird about the whole thing.


	8. Chapter 8: Outskirts

**THE GIRL OF THE SOUND**

**Chapter 8 – Outskirts**

No, it couldn't be, could it? It must just have been bad luck on her part. She must have just been at the wrong place and time. Sasuke's hurry couldn't mean anything.

Could it?

Sakura tried to speed up, but she was already running at her full speed. She dodged people walking calmly in the street, who looked curiously at her as she passed. Eventually she turned another street corner, and Kakashi's house came into view. Within seconds, she had reached it.

Sakura gripped the doorknob and pulled open the door to Kakashi's house, immediately taking a step inside and anxiously running her eyes left and right. She saw no sign of Kin.

"Kin, are you here?" Sakura entered the house now, running from room to room, calling out Kin's name several times more. Before she knew it, she had gone through every room in the house and was back in the living room. She walked over to the table where Kin's forehead protector, with the symbol of the Hidden Sound, and another, a Konoha forehead protector, were laying.

She looked down at the forehead protectors. A small bead of sweat ran down her cheek. She frowned.

Sakura had a bad feeling about all this.

...

Kin wasn't sure how long, but it must have been at least a few minutes since they entered the forest. At first she was quiet, but now she was getting impatient again. Sakura still walked in front of her, silent. Kin finally decided to break the silence.

"Hey," she called, "I thought you said it was close."

Sakura replied without turning back. "We're almost there. It's right up ahead."

Kin sighed. She hoped this place was worth all this walking.

Eventually the trees before them thinned out and opened up in a large clearing. The clearing was surrounded by trees on all sides, except the side opposite them, where there was a clear, blue river.

Sakura slowly walked forward to stand beside three side-by-side tree stumps which, judging from their wear, must have seen training use.

A smile involuntarily snuck up on Kin's face as she looked around her. She had to admit, it was a beautiful place, and though she wouldn't admit it to Sakura, she guessed it had been worth walking all that way to come here. Maybe.

"Do the Leaf shinobi come here to train?" Kin asked as she took in the surrounding sights. Her eyes came to rest upon the river on the opposite side of the clearing. She got an urge to go there and see it up close, but then she realized that Sakura was still. Actually, she hadn't moved from that spot, beside the tree stumps, since they had gotten here.

She was quiet, as if she hadn't heard Kin's question.

So, instead of taking a step forward, Kin couldn't help but take a step back. What started back at Kakashi's house as simple confusion now turned into suspicion. Sakura had been acting strange. Kin felt her hand moving slowly towards one of her pouches. Sakura chuckled, though it was so low that Kin didn't hear.

"I wouldn't know, _Kin_."

Kin's eyes and mouth snapped wide open. That voice was Sakura's, but the way she had said her name, the way that Sakura had said 'Kin'… No, that wasn't Sakura. She recognized that manner of speaking. It was a scornful tone she had gotten used to.

Sakura turned around, grinning evilly at Kin. That look. Kin knew that look. She immediately reached into one of her pouches, but as her hand reached it, her body suddenly froze. Though fear had suddenly risen up within her at her recent realization that that really wasn't Sakura, she didn't let it overcome her. No, this was something else. This must be –

"Hey, Sakura," came a voice from behind her, "what are you doing talking with a Sound nin?"

She couldn't turn her head, but she could still see the boy in the corner of her eye. She recognized him. It was that lazy bum she had faced in the Chuunin Exam. Nara Shika... something. So that's what it was. Kage Mane no Jutsu.

If she wasn't fearing for her life at the moment, Kin might have even made a joke about how his timing just couldn't be worse.

"I've been following you two since you left the village," Shikamaru went ahead and said, seeing as the other two were still too surprised at his sudden appearance to speak at the moment, "I thought it was strange."

Shikamaru stood erect, scratching his head with a confused expression on his face. Kin grunted as her body was forced to do the same. She tried to stop herself, to keep herself still, but she couldn't overpower the technique. Kin felt helpless and a little embarrassed as a powerful, unseen strength controlled her movements, making her scratch her head too.

"Sakura, what's going on?" Shikamaru's voice was full of skepticism, "It's not possible you don't remember her from the Chuunin Exam, after all that her team did to you."

Kin looked directly in front of her (she couldn't really do much more), where Sakura was standing, still beside the tree stumps. The mischievous grin she had on before was gone now. In its place was an innocent expression.

'_He's gonna use this situation in his favor. This isn't good.' _Kin thought.

"Of course I remember her," Sakura responded (and as innocently as she could, Kin noticed), "I took her out here because I didn't want to get anyone else involved."

For the several seconds that followed, there was silence. Though Kin could see Shikamaru in the corner of her eyes, she couldn't make out his expression; she didn't know if he had bought Sakura's bluff. Either way, she had to say something.

Kin knew him. She was almost certain it was him, and if it was both her and the Nara boy were in trouble.

"Hey!" Kin called out to Shikamaru. She tried to turn her head left to look back at him, but his technique prevented it. It felt like incredibly strong hands were holding her in place. She hated it. "Nara, that's not Sakura! Please, believe me. I'm not the enemy here!"

"Huh?" He gave a light chuckle, which was definitely not a good sign, but Kin couldn't say she wasn't expecting it. "You're not the enemy and Sakura is, huh? And I shouldn't think that's ridiculous because…?"

Kin tried to come up with a way to make him believe, but she wasn't in the most tranquil of states for thinking. The fear still had its grip on her (and probably wouldn't let go anytime soon), and the Sakura standing in front of her had a mocking look in her eyes, as if to say that it didn't matter what she said, it wouldn't change anything.

"Because – I –" Kin stammered, furrowing her brow in search of something plausible to say.

Shikamaru interrupted her before she could come up with one. "You could be a spy for the Sound. You guys just attacked us. And you were about to attack Sakura when I got here. There's no reason for me to believe you."

"But–" Kin started to protest, but was once again cut off, this time by Sakura.

"We're not going to believe your lies," she said, somewhat mockingly, "just give up." Then, with a serious face that had a hint of a grin, Sakura started walking towards Kin.

Kin's heart began beating faster as, with each step, that person got closer. _Him_. No, she wouldn't let him do anything to her. Right when she was starting a new life… She _had_ to come up with something. She closed her eyes, trying desperately to think of what to do.

Then she got an idea. The one with Kin and her team during the Chuunin Exam was Orochimaru, so there was no way _he_ could know Nara Shika...something's name. "Nara, ask Sakura to say your full name."

"Huh?"

"Do it. You'll see I'm telling the truth! There's no way he – I mean 'she' could know your name!"

Kin could see that Sakura was caught off-guard. She stopped walking, and the serious expression had lightened. But, this lasted only for a second. Walking forward again, Sakura drew a kunai and seemed intent to use it.

"Sakura…" Shikamaru began to say before he was interrupted. There was now some doubt in his voice again.

"She's lying!" Sakura sped up, reaching Kin in moments. She pulled the kunai back, ready to strike. Kin tried with all her might to move out of the way, to try to dodge, but that boy's damn technique kept her in place. She was a sitting duck, unable to do anything but take the full brunt of the attack.

The last thing she saw was a fire in Sakura's eyes, a yearning to see her bleed, to see her suffer. Kin closed her eyes again, bracing herself for the pain that was to come.

"Tsc." Shikamaru narrowed his eyes, examining the scene closely. He followed Sakura's movements exactly. As the kunai descended upon Kin, he made his decision. He made a seal, and suddenly, Sakura's movements stopped.

"What the–?" Sakura exclaimed. She looked down to see that the shadow had moved. It no longer had Kin in its grasp; now, it had her. With a furious frown, Sakura looked back up at Shikamaru. "What the hell are you doing?"

Kin hadn't been expecting this turn of events. As the Kage Mane no Jutsu let go of her, she lost her balance and fell backwards on the grass. Feeling she was able to move again, she looked around. First she saw the paralyzed Sakura above her, now standing in a casual stance, with the kunai at her side. Then she looked back at Shikamaru, who was fitting Sakura with a distrustful glare.

'_The situation is getting too weird for my taste, but it's not like I can turn back now,' _Shikamaru thought, sighing, _'Man, how troublesome.'_

"Nara?" Kin felt temporary relief wash over her. For the moment at least, she wasn't scared anymore.

Shikamaru looked at Kin for a moment. "I don't know what's up with you –" His eyes came to rest upon Sakura again. "– but that's definitely not Sakura."

Sakura's frown grew. "What are you talking about?"

Shikamaru sighed, closing his eyes for a moment.

He was quiet for a long moment, as if deciding whether he should go through the trouble of explaining or not, but eventually he spoke up. "First of all, Sakura isn't the kind of person that would take it upon herself to do something like this. She'd probably seek someone out, like a teammate or her sensei. And just now, if I hadn't stopped you, you really would have stabbed her. I doubt Sakura would do that without anybody telling her to, and even then she would at least hesitate. Not to mention some other things, like you seeming to not want me to ask you to say my name. Well, you get the idea, right?"

By the end of his explanation, Sakura was calmer than Shikamaru thought she would be. Being figured out like she had been, even though she had been showing that she didn't know much about the real Sakura, would irritate most people. This calm reaction could be a sign of confidence, which disturbed Shikamaru.

Shikamaru looked over to Kin. She had stood up, and was taking steps back, away from Sakura. Eventually, she stood beside Shikamaru, but didn't even glance at him. Her eyes were fixed on Sakura, who was also staring back with a menacing glare. Despite not being in immediate danger anymore, she felt her fear slowly return. Should she run? Would it do any good? The Nara boy had saved her, so maybe she shouldn't just leave him. Then again, it had been him that had put her in danger, too.

No, it wasn't his fault, or hers, either. It was that man…

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow looking at Kin; she seemed to be lost in thought. He reasoned that, since Sakura was a fake, what Kin had said earlier must have been true. That being the case, he didn't think she was a threat. He should still be careful with her, though; she was a Sound shinobi as far as he knew, after all, and she was the one that had threatened to fill him with needles until he looked like a porcupine. Still, as Kin came to stand beside him, he couldn't have felt threatened by her even if he had wanted to. All of her attention was on the impostor trapped by his Kage Mane no Jutsu.

So who the heck was that person disguised as Sakura?

"Hey, um," Shikamaru called to Kin, but wasn't able to recall her name, "you know who that is?"

Kin nodded. "Yeah…"

"Well, who is–" He stopped mid-sentence, cringing. He seemed to struggle for a moment, crouching slightly. _'Damn, I lost track of time. I'm at my limit already.' _He struggled for a few seconds more, but it was no use.

Kin gasped. The shadow of the Kage Mane no Jutsu started to retract until it finally disappeared under Shikamaru. As it let go of Sakura, she was suddenly enveloped in a white cloud, signifying the cancellation of the Henge no Jutsu, and when it finally dispersed several seconds later, Sakura was gone. In her place, was a tall, middle-aged man. He wore worn-out camo pants and gray vest with a black undershirt. On his forehead was a forehead protector with the symbol of the Hidden Sound on it, on his sinister face a mischievous grin and in his eyes, murderous intent.

"That's –" Kin whispered, beginning to answer Shikamaru's unfinished question, "That's my Chuunin ex-sensei, Hirofumi Jiro. He's probably here to kill me."

Though Shikamaru now realized what Kin had known all along (they were in mortal danger), he couldn't help but slap his forehead and sigh. _'Man, why did I ever decide to follow them…?'_


	9. Chapter 9: Setting the Stage

**THE GIRL OF THE SOUND**

**Chapter 9 – Setting the Stage**

Hirofumi smiled.

"Hello, _Kin_."

The Sound Chuunin seemed amused as Kin took an involuntary step back at his words. This movement caught Shikamaru's attention.

A bead of sweat ran down Kin's forehead. Her worried eyes were looking straight forward at her ex-sensei.

Kin knew what a cruel man Hirofumi was. He seemed like the kind of man that hated what he did. Probably none of his students would have been surprised if they had found out that he was being forced to be an instructor. Still, even if that was true, it didn't change the fact that he was, in fact, their sensei, and he obviously wouldn't go so far as to kill a student. He didn't care for and wouldn't get himself in trouble for any of them.

It was no secret that he was harsh to his students. It was supposedly part of training, since he believed that strictness bred strength (or so he said). Over the years, though, Kin had noticed that, despite treating everyone harshly, it seemed like he always treated her worse. It was almost as if she had done something to him to deserve such treatment.

As hard and exhausting as the obstacles he made for her were, though, she had always had the comfort of knowing that she was in no real danger. It wasn't worth it for him to kill a student.

But not now. Orochimaru had discarded her, so needless to say she was no longer friends with the Hidden Sound. The man standing before Kin now was the same man that had been her sensei. Except now, he could kill her without ill consequences; perhaps even good ones.

Although Kin knew that, and realized that that was the only plausible reason for him to be here, she just didn't let herself consider the possibility of dying. She had escaped Orochimaru, and now they send someone else to get her? Why was she so damn important? Why couldn't they just leave her in peace?

Shikamaru saw Kin's preoccupied expression. He looked at the Sound Chuunin across the field from them mistrustfully.

'_They're both from the Sound.' _Shikamaru thought, _'But the Sound girl, Kin, was walking calmly through Konoha. Plus, she would have never believed that transformation if she was seeing Sakura for the first time since the exam. Not to mention this guy's here to, apparently, kill her. Is this girl not with the Sound anymore? Well, if that guy's target is Kin, maybe if I run he won't go after me.'_

Shikamaru looked at Kin out of the corner of his eyes for a moment. _'Meh, a guy can't run and leave a girl like that. But I'm gonna need some time before I can use my Kage Mane again. I have to stall him as long as possible.'_

Hirofumi had been looking at Kin this whole time, but now he gave Shikamaru a dark glare. Shikamaru was already thinking of what to say, but any ideas he might have gotten wouldn't come to be used as he and Kin saw Hirofumi making a series of incredibly fast hand seals. They both tensed up.

"Dokukiri no Jutsu!" Hirofumi blew, shooting forth a stream of dark gas from his mouth aimed directly at them.

Kin's eyes opened wide from realization. She had seen this technique before, so she was the first to recognize it.

"Poison! Nara, watch out!" Kin exclaimed.

They each jumped to the side, away from each other, as the stream of poison flew towards the spot they had just been standing on. It stopped its movement, and quickly accumulated to form an opaque cloud, effectively separating the two ninja.

Shikamaru got far away from the cloud of poison. He might have deducted that this was poison, but then again, he might not have, or he might have done it too late. Well, it seemed like Kin being an enemy or not was no longer an issue.

On the other hand, he had been impressed by the potency of the Chuunin's technique. He had known of the existence of poison techniques, but he had never faced one himself. This was a mighty big cloud.

He sighed. _'Tsc, so much for stalling.'_

Kin, after seeing the dark cloud form, turned her attention back to Hirofumi. However, the man was gone. She looked around her in all directions, but didn't see him.

That meant –

"Nara! Be careful!" she desperately yelled as loud as she could.

Hirofumi was almost upon Shikamaru already. With some seals he executed a simple technique, producing sounds of footsteps that seemed to come from behind the boy. Hearing Kin's shout and these footsteps, Shikamaru bolted around, but didn't see anyone. While he was distracted by the illusionary sounds, Hirofumi quickly reached him. Shikamaru felt his presence at the last moment, but he didn't even have to time to turn his head before Hirofumi placed his hands on Shikamaru's shoulders and whispered: "Nemuri."

Shikamaru's now unconscious body fell to the ground, not even having a chance to try to dispel the technique.

Kin, on the other side of the poison cloud, was waiting dreadfully for it to disperse. She heard no sounds that would indicate a struggle of some sort, but that didn't necessarily mean that nothing was happening. Finally, after many agonizing seconds, the poison cloud was gone and some distance from Kin stood Hirofumi, with Shikamaru down on the ground beside him.

The first thing that struck her was worry, when she saw the Nara boy's body on the ground.

"He's just sleeping." Hirofumi spoke up, seeing her expression.

His words eased her worry for Shikamaru, but made her remember that the one really in danger here was her. Fear and anxiousness rose up in her once more. What was she going to do? What _could _she do?

"Why?" Kin screamed suddenly, "Why am I so important? Why send someone to kill me?"

Hirofumi smiled cruelly.

"Nobody sent me here. I came here because I wanted to."

Kin was surprised, to say the least. Did he hate her that much?

"Why go through all the trouble? What did I do?"

Anger suddenly took over Hirofumi's expression. He began to walk forward in Kin's direction.

"What did you do?" it was more of a statement than a question, "I'll tell you what you did." At this, his lips began to twist into a grin. "But I'll have some fun, first."

...

Her mind raced as it tried to rummage through all the possible explanations to what was happening. She just knew something wasn't right... Sure, maybe there was a far-fetched chance that everything had just been a coincidence, but she just knew better.

Sakura came out of Kakashi's house in a run, but stopped soon thereafter, looking left and right.

What should she do? She had to do something, but she had no clue where Kin was.

The young kunoichi scratched her head. If someone was out to get Kin, if she were out to assassinate someone, she wouldn't do it in the middle of town. No, she'd take Kin to a secluded place. Like the outskirts.

Then again, Kin could just have gone out and she was blowing the whole thing out of proportion.

Sakura shook her head. No, maybe that's what she wanted to believe, but deep down, she knew that wasn't true. Something really was happening here.

Almost without thinking, her feet began to move and she broke into a sprint. She was heading towards the place where she had passed Kakashi's test and become a Genin along with Sasuke and Naruto. It was the closest town exit, leading into the outskirts. She just hoped that she was using the correct logic.

"Sakura!" After a minute of running, Sakura stopped, hearing someone call her name. She looked towards the source: a man behind the counter of the ramen stand on the other side of the street, waving at her.

She approached the ramen stand, panting just the slightest bit from her running. She knew the man, as she had been here a few times before, but she didn't know his name. "Sorry mister, I'm in a hurry right now. I'm looking for someone."

"Oh yeah?" he asked, looking a little confused, "What about that girl that was with you?"

Sakura's eyebrow rose up. "Girl?"

"Yeah, the one you just passed by with. Long, black hair –"

Sakura put her hands firmly on the counter. "Which way were we going?" she asked in a desperate tone.

"Huh? Well, um," the man started, looking even more confused than he had been before, "I think I saw you two heading that way? Why?" he pointed down the same direction she had been running in.

"Thanks!" In a moment, Sakura was running again.

She just walked through here with Kin? No, she was pretty sure she hadn't just done that.

Sakura frowned. So all her fears were confirmed.

She pushed herself to the limit, running as fast as her legs could take her. Then, just as she was reaching the village's border, something happened that she would later realize saved several lives.

She waved to the group of people at the other end of the street. "Heeey!"


	10. Chapter 10: Bout

**THE GIRL OF THE SOUND**

**Chapter 10 – Bout**

Kin readied herself. She wasn't really feeling anything. Her being was wholly concentrated on the man not too far away from her, making her emotions go into the background for the moment. She tensed in anticipation of an attack. Her hands crept towards her ninja pouches as he stalked towards her.

Forming a cross with his index and middle fingers, Hirofumi exclaimed: "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Four copies of himself appeared instantly, two on each side of him.

Kin frowned, gritting her teeth. One Hirofumi was bad enough, now there were five?

Not two seconds after the Kage Bunshin had been performed, the five Hirofumi broke into a dash.

Kin took a step back, reaching into her pouches and taking out twenty needles, ten with each hand. As the enemies approached, she threw them expertly, four for each of the five Hirofumi.

Every single Hirofumi grinned at this. She was going to fight him with needles?

Each of the five Hirofumi easily dodged the needles aimed at them, either by ducking, jumping, or sidestepping. These movements caused just the slightest bit of delay in their run, but they would soon be upon Kin. And so they all found it a little strange when she grinned, and pulled back her arms.

Everyone one of the twenty needles had a very thin string attached to it, held by Kin's fingers. By pulling back her arms, she was getting a second, surprise attack with those same needles.

Three of the five figured it out in half a second; the rest, in a second. The first three Hirofumi were able to get out of the way of the attack, though barely. The other two were almost able to get out of the way, but a single needle scratched them. As those two exploded in a cloud of white, the other three frowned, turning to face Kin again.

Kin released the strings from her fingers. _"Good, I've managed to get two of them." _She thought she had been clever with the attack, so she was a little disconcerted when the remaining three Hirofumi suddenly went from frowning to laughing.

"That's a new one," one of the Hirofumi said when the three had quieted down, "it seems like you improved a bit after you left the village for the Chuunin Exam. However, don't go thinking this will make a difference." He motioned to the other two at his side, apparently referring to Kin's success in getting rid of two of the clones. "If I wanted, I could just make some more. But that's not necessary."

The one that was speaking narrowed his eyes at her. "I know you well. I know all of your weaknesses. Really, for you, this battle's hopeless. But please, by all means, try to fight back." He gave a quick chuckle. "Otherwise, it will be boring."

Despite knowing that his words probably had truth in them, it made her burn with anger. Her brows curved into a deep frown. "Shut up!"

The three Hirofumi simply smiled and charged.

Kin's eyes dashed from one to another. She forced herself to calm down. Being angry wouldn't help her at all in this situation. She had to think.

She couldn't fight evenly with one Hirofumi, much less three, so she couldn't hope to have many opportunities. She had to be prepared for an opening, and invest in one big attack. The one that had spoken, that had to be the real Hirofumi.

When the three finally reached her, she was no longer angry.

The first of the Hirofumi leaped at her, his leg stretching out in a kick. Instead of trying to dodge the attack, Kin braced herself. The Sound shinobi raised his eyebrow as his kick hit true at her curled up arms, but then his eyes narrowed in realization when he felt a sharp sting in his ankle, blowing up in a cloud of white moments later.

The momentum of the kick pushed Kin back, and almost made her lose her balance. She let the needle in her hand drop to the ground, half-feeling, half-seeing the other two Hirofumi striking at her. She ducked the punch of one, but the other, behind her, hit her in the back with a roundhouse kick. She grimaced as she was sent forward from the force of the kick, straight towards the other Hirofumi, who was getting ready to throw another punch at her.

But that was what she wanted.

Instead of trying to fall on her feet, she let herself fall to the grass on her knees, effectively dodging the punch from the Hirofumi she knew was the real one. She swiftly reached into her pouch and whipped out a kunai, attempting a stab at Hirofumi's stomach.

He saw this and almost grinned, easily deterring the attack by grabbing her hand. Kin jumped up, putting her free hand on the man's forearm while bringing up her leg to strike Hirofumi's side. He wrapped his other arm around her ankle, stopping the blow.

But she wasn't done yet. With her other leg, still on the ground, Kin went to knee him in the stomach, but he shifted his body and it passed him by harmlessly. Using the momentum, she planted her foot on his leg and pushed away with all her might, twisting herself around in a full spin to break free of his grasps. Not one second after she had retrieved a kunai with an explosive note on it and thrown it at Hirofumi.

Kin finally came down many meters away, looking up apprehensively to see if her plan had worked.

Hirofumi, his eyes opening wide as he saw the kunai fly at him, jumped to the side with all his might. The kunai imbedded itself on the ground where he had stood moments before, and in a few short moments, blew up. Kin had to shield her eyes with one of her hands from all the dirt that flew in all directions.

The explosion quickly cleared, though, and when it did, she saw that two Hirofumi still remained.

The Hirofumi that she had attacked began to laugh, looking at her with an amused expression.

But she smiled back.

He stopped laughing when he looked at his forearm and noticed something on it. An explosive note.

Another explosion rang out, and this time Kin was sure it had worked. It had to have worked.

She shielded her eyes again, wishing for the explosion to die out already, anxious to see that her plan had worked. When the explosion did die out, though, she felt her heart sink, and all her hopes along with it.

There was still one Hirofumi standing there, looking at her with an evil grin on his face. If she had gotten the real Hirofumi, the clones should have disappeared. Unless she _hadn't _gotten the real Hirofumi.

"Just because he spoke doesn't mean he's the real one." Hirofumi said teasingly.

No, it couldn't be. Just when she thought she was saved…!

Hirofumi let out a hearty laugh. "Though, I must admit, even though I was playing around, you managed to take out all my clones." He narrowed his dark eyes at Kin. "You even used some taijutsu there."

It was true. Though she didn't have many strong points, her taijutsu was her worst ability, and she knew that Hirofumi knew that. By utilizing taijutsu techniques, something he probably wasn't expecting, she had surprised him somewhat, making him underestimate her efforts. It had also taken his attention off of her hand on his arm when she had put the explosive note on him.

But that was just his clone. It looked like it had all been in vain.


	11. Chapter 11: The Reason Why

**THE GIRL OF THE SOUND**

**Chapter 11 – The Reason Why**

The two stared at each other for several long moments. Kin wore a scared expression, Hirofumi donned an amused one.

The young kunoichi couldn't find any other options. There was no way she could win in a direct battle, but running wouldn't do her any good. If only the Nara boy woke up, maybe she could –

Hirofumi made several quick hand seals for a technique Kin did not recognize. Before she could even move to reach for a weapon though, her body froze. It was almost as if she was trapped in the Nara boy's shadow technique again. Try as she might, she couldn't move a single muscle; all she could was watch as Hirofumi took slow steps towards her for a few seconds, and then broke into a run.

She would have tried to protect herself, but she couldn't move, so all she was successful in doing was closing her eyes. She felt Hirofumi smash into her stomach, sending her flying several meters back. She landed hard on her back which knocked the wind out of her.

Kin felt she had some slight movement back, but very little. She heard rustling and soon found herself off the ground as Hirofumi picked her up by the shirt. With much effort, Kin stuck her hand in a pouch, but Hirofumi saw the movement and slugged her in the face with the back of his hand.

"You're in this situation and you're still trying to fight with needles?" he laughed, "You're pathetic, Kin."

The field was spinning for Kin. She tried to put her hands together to form a seal, do something, _anything_, but even Hirofumi, right in front of her, was a blur, so all she did was get another punch, this time in the stomach.

Hirofumi lowered her until her feet were on the ground again, kneeing her stomach several times then twisting around and landing a roundhouse kick across her face that sent her to the ground.

Kin put the palm of her hand to her temple; already she was getting a headache. She got up on knees. Hirofumi pulled his leg back and kicked her in the ribs, sending her down again.

She coughed, feeling a warm liquid fill her mouth, forcing her to turn her head and spit it out. Blood.

Hirofumi let a hearty laugh, grabbing her shirt and pulling her up and off her feet.

Kin felt her eyes moisten, and she shut them tight. _'Why?'_ she thought. Her whole life had been drawn-out and miserable. There were small, rare, fleeting moments of happiness, but they had mostly ended years ago with her best friend's death. For the past few weeks, from the start of the Chuunin Exam until now, it had gotten even worse. Then, when she woke up in Kakashi's house, free of Orochimaru, she thought she could finally be happy, but it only lasted a day. Now she was in the middle of a field, getting beaten senseless by her ex-sensei for the sake of his entertainment and placing all her hopes of rescue on a Konoha ninja that had all the enthusiasm of drying paint. This was how her life was going to end?

What a miserable life she had.

Hirofumi pinned her against a nearby tree.

"Now, before I kill you, and rest assured, I _will_ kill you," he said, and she thought she'd never seen a more sadistic smile, "I guess I'll tell you why."

Without letting go of his grip, he kneed her in the stomach again. She coughed up more blood.

"It's quite simple, actually," he continued, "you took away whatever chance I had at having happiness."

Kin was listening, but she was only mildly interested. What good was this information when she was about to die?

Hirofumi took out a kunai and pressed it against Kin's cheek. "You see, your mother had you with some good-for-nothing man." as he said that word, his eyes blazed with anger and the kunai pressed deeper into her cheek, drawing a little blood and making her cringe, "No, he can't be called a man. That bastard left her as soon as he found out she was pregnant. She was better off without him, but she didn't see that."

The kunai eased back, much to Kin's temporary relief, "She became depressed. And then there was an enemy ambush. I wasn't there at the time. I found out later she sacrificed herself to save _you_!Not Orochimaru-sama or anyone else, but _you_! If you hadn't been born, that bastard of a man might not have left her, and she wouldn't have fallen into depression. If you hadn't been born, she would have done the logical thing and have retreated! In all of the good scenarios, _you're not there_!"

Hirofumi closed his eyes for a moment, only to reopen them with newfound fury in them. "But you _were_ there. You screwed everything up! Because of you, your mother, my sister, the only person that ever loved me, the only person I've ever loved, died! All because of you!"

Kin's eyes now widened. It was the first time she had heard anything about her parents. And 'sister'? This man was her uncle? And he was blaming her for what happened? To suddenly have all this new information thrown at her…

"Y-You're crazy…"

"Am I? I'm miserable because of you," he went on, "I did what I could to pay you back, but what I really wanted was an opportunity like this, exactly like I have now."

"I knew you treated me worse than the others," Kin felt a tear run down her face, "But what could I do? I didn't choose to be born!"

"Shut up! It's all your fault!" Hirofumi screamed, "It's not enough, but at least I took away the one you cared for most, as well. What was his name again? That failure of a shinobi. Eji?"

Kin's mouth dropped. "You… what?"

"Of course." He said, smiling evilly, "I'd take any opportunity to make you suffer. Who do you think arranged to have you face Eji in the Genin exam?"

Kin's eyes widened, and the whole world around her seemed to stop.

It was him?! Because of him, Eji…!

_Eji kneeled down and put a hand on her shoulder, making her lift her head to look at him._

"_Don't worry, you'll be fine," he said, "You're strong, Kin."_

"_Thank you." she replied, feeling her cheeks start to flush._

Eji… Eji!

Kin's eyes were exploding with rage. _'It's all his fault! It's all his fault!'_

At the moment, Hirofumi was smirking, pulling his arm back. "I think that's quite enough explanation. Goodbye once and for all, Tsuchi Kin." He thrust the kunai forward.

Kin's hand wrapped around his.

He looked down, surprised. He couldn't move his hand forward at all. "What–!" He felt chakra coursing through Kin's hand; she was using her chakra to boost her power? Impossible, her chakra control wasn't anywhere near good enough to be doing this!

Kin's eyes were scorching with resentment, with hatred. "You! _You_ did it!"

In a flash, she broke free from his grip and delivered a punch across his face. He stumbled back, stunned.

'_What's with her speed?' _Hirofumi swung back at Kin's neck with his kunai, but like a breeze she was no longer in front of him. Before he could look around, a foot rammed into his stomach, then another punch to his face. Hirofumi jumped away before any more strikes could land, but when he landed on the ground Kin had already caught up and was right in front of him, delivering more.

'_What's going on?!' _he was thinking, as he took more punches and kicks, _'She doesn't have the skill to use chakra like this. Only the very best do. But she's much faster and stronger than before! Can it be_–_'_

Kin screamed as she pulled her arm back. In the moment before her fist connected with his face and sent him flying back, he saw the look in her eyes.

'_Can it be that she's doing this all instinctively, because of her emotions?'_

Hirofumi lay sprawled out on the grass. He struggled to get up, coughing up blood and feeling sharp pain in his nose – probably broken. He looked at Kin; the girl was taking slow steps forward.

'_She's tired herself out. Looks like her little power uses up chakra fast.'_

Kin's vision was blurry. She still saw the man in front of her and had an unbelievable urge to hurt him, but she felt she had no energy left. The girl fell on her knees, then fell face forward into the grass. Suddenly, the only thing she felt like doing was sleeping. Her eyes closed shut and she drifted into peaceful slumber.

Hirofumi didn't move for a few moments. When he was sure that Kin was out, he stood up, dusting himself off. "I don't know what the hell that was, but it's over now."

He walked over and kneeled down next to Kin.

"I wanted to see your expression as you died… but this is good enough."

He gripped his kunai and would have thrust it into her neck if it hadn't been for a swarm of kunai that flew in his direction at that exact moment.

"Stop right there!"


	12. Chapter 12: A New Beginning

**THE GIRL OF THE SOUND**

**Chapter 12 – A New Beginning**

Kin woke up with a start, immediately sitting up and looking around. She was in a bed, under a white sheet. The wall on the right had an open window, overlooking some of the buildings of the village. There was another empty bed on the other side of the room, and beside both beds were small tables. Where was she, a hospital?

And where was _he_?

Someone put a hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down. You're all right. It's over now."

Kin looked to the person that had spoken. Sitting in a chair beside her bed was Sakura.

"Sakura… what?"

"We found you out in the field just in time. Don't worry, Asuma-sensei said that shinobi were sent after that man that was attacking you. He shouldn't be troubling us anymore."

Kin took a moment to digest that information, finally resting against the back of the bed. She saw then that she was wearing a hospital gown and had some bandages on. She felt a dull pain in some of the places Hirofumi had hit.

She had been through worse.

Kin looked at Sakura again. "Asuma-sensei?"

"Well, I ran into him and his team while I was on my way to the field, where I suspected you were. It's Shikamaru's team. If it wasn't for them, I don't know what would have happened."

The ex-Sound girl sighed heavily in relief. So it was all over?

The door opened, and in walked a boy with his hands in his pockets and a bored expression on his face.

"Ah, Shikamaru." Sakura said, turning to greet him.

'_Ah!' _Kin thought, _'Shikamaru, that was his name.'_

He walked over to the two, shrugging. "Asuma sent me to check up on you two." He raised an eyebrow at Kin, then closed his eyes and smirked. "Jeez, every time I run into you it means trouble, Sound-chan."

Kin frowned. "Don't call me that."

"Sorry, sorry," He waved his hand for a moment, then put his hands back into his pockets, "You've got quite a story, though, eh? You escaped from Orochimaru, right?"

Kin's gaze dropped slightly. She nodded and replied: "Yeah."

"Man, that must have taken some courage; you've got guts." He sighed and scratched his head, shrugging afterwards, "If it was me, I think I would have been done for."

Kin looked Shikamaru in the eyes now, feeling herself start to blush. Someone had complimented her. No one had ever complimented her besides Eji.

She hesitated a moment. Kin had always found it hard to thank people, but she guessed it was because she rarely had the need for it. What good did others ever do for her, before these last few days?

She was relieved, to say the least. That same day, she had resigned herself to death, and had been saved. According to Sakura it was thanks to Shikamaru's team's help, and she still found it hard to thank them?

"Sakura said you and your team saved me," she finally said before hesitating once more, "So… thanks, Shikamaru."

"Yeah," he waved it off, "It's not like I helped much, anyway. You should be thanking Sakura more. If it wasn't for her, the others wouldn't have known about a thing. And she defended you and explained your situation to us, too. My teammates recognized you, so they weren't too sure about helping you out before she did, what with the Sound attack and everything."

Kin was quiet. She was at a loss for words. Sakura defended her? Even after all that had happened between them in the past? Kin looked at Sakura briefly, but the pink-haired girl was looking down at her feet.

"So, I guess you're doing fine then, Sound-chan?" Shikamaru inquired, smirking again.

Kin nodded. "Yes, I am, and stop calling me that!"

...

Kin sat on the edge of the cliffside, simply enjoying the peace and quiet. She was high up above the village, over the face statues of Konoha's Hokages.

It was actually Sakura that had told her about this place. Kin wound up not being in that bad of shape (at least, she thought so), so she got out of the hospital that same day, even if she had to practically push herself past Sakura. She took it easy the first day, calling the exploration of the village quits a little early to get some rest. Interested in seeing this place after Sakura's tip on the second day, Kin had wasted no time in seeking it out after eating something for lunch, and had quickly found it to be her favorite spot in Konoha thus far.

And so here Kin was, the late afternoon sun warm on her skin as she regarded the village below her, absentmindedly tracing the paths of people going about their business and all oblivious to anything that had happened to her in the past few weeks. The girl noticed that the village was in much better shape now. It seemed like the repairs were going along great, because it almost looked normal again. Like her life, she thought with a smile.

Her eyes appreciated the beautiful sunset and her mind began to drift off. It sure would have been nice if Eji were here to share it with her. Kin's eyes lowered to the dirt ground next to her, and there was Eji, sitting there with his innocent look, turning and giving her a warm smile. He motioned to the village below them, and to the sunset, asking her if she also thought they were beautiful.

Kin closed her eyes, shaking her head, and when she opened them again, Eji was gone. She didn't feel sad or angry, really, to be thinking about him again. It wasn't like she hadn't thought about him before in the past few years. It was just that since losing in the Chuunin Exam, Kin had never felt so alone, which made her think about him all the more. She knew she had to stop, though. Her past would always be there, but she needed to move on.

And she had been given the opportunity.

Most of the village didn't know her, but even if it did, if even Sakura had forgiven her, she knew others would. Shikamaru told her before she got out of the hospital that, after that day's incident, Asuma had informed him that Kakashi had, several days before, spread word about Kin to several Jounin, telling them to inform their students about her, too, to prevent any possible confusion. After all, they would be the ones that would recognize Kin.

Coincidently, Asuma had forgotten to tell his students, and Kakashi had, maybe with reason, not told Sakura. She was thankful for his gesture, though, and would have sought him out, but he was apparently recovering from an attack he had suffered from some missing-nin, and needed rest. She made a mental note to visit him as soon as he got better.

She turned her head to see Sakura walking towards her, still far away. When Sakura reached her, she spoke.

"You heard my footsteps all the way back there?"

"Well, I _am_ from the Sound village, you know. How's Kakashi?"

"So so."

Sakura had her arms behind her back, and Kin noticed she seemed to be holding something. Kin motioned towards her, saying, "You got something there?"

Without speaking, Sakura walked over to Kin and sat down beside her. She opened her hand, offering what it held: a forehead protector with the symbol of the Leaf on it. Kin looked at it for a moment, then took it and put it on her lap.

"Kin," Sakura started, drawing her attention, "I – I'm sorry about what I said a few days ago."

Kin blinked a few times, looking at her. She wasn't even bothered about that anymore. So many things had happened that made that little argument seem so minor.

Looking over the village before them, she chuckled.

"It's all right, Sakura."

"No, it's not all right!" Sakura screamed suddenly, making Kin look at her again, this time surprised. "You were right. I've always had it so easy growing up, and I take it for granted. I had no right to judge you. I-I..."

Sakura faced Kin, and her eyes were clearly watery.

"I'm really sorry, Kin."

Sakura looked at Kin expectantly, but Kin just turned to look back down at her lap. Sakura continued to stare at her until finally, Kin's hands slowly moved up toward her head. Sakura watched as Kin took the Konoha forehead protector and fastened it around her forehead.

Kin turned to look Sakura in the eyes, smiling. Her Konoha headband glistened in the setting sun's rays. "Hey, Sakura. How about we just forget all that, everything, and start over?"

Sakura's face lit up. She nodded. "Yeah."

And as Sakura began to talk enthusiastically about some of the great things they could do now, how nice it would all be, Kin looked out over the village of Konoha, their village, listening intently and finally being able to honestly admit that she could look forward to the future.

**PART 1, end**


	13. Chapter 13: Meeting

**THE GIRL OF THE SOUND**

**PART 2, start**

**Chapter 13 – Meeting**

Kin's eyes opened.

She groaned. Why did she have to wake up? She was sure she had been dreaming something pleasant.

Kin sat up, feeling immediately exactly why she had woken up. Tossing the sheets aside, she threw her legs over the side of the bed. The girl rubbed her eyes, feeling them sting a little.

Well, it couldn't be helped. The sooner she took care of the 'problem', the sooner she would be back under her warm sheets. Sighing, Kin stood up. The light breeze coming in from the slightly open window made her light-green camo pajamas flutter slightly. She walked in the direction of the door and with a twist of the knob was into the hallway.

It was early morning, but most of the windows of the house were closed. There were also no lights on; the house was cloaked in darkness. Yet Kin didn't run into anything. She had been living here for over a month now, so she didn't need to see where she was going to know where she was. She needed only listen.

On the fifth step she took after leaving her room, she heard a slightly louder creak. That board had always been a little off, she thought. Taking two more steps forward, she turned right down another hall. After six more steps her foot touched the floor and she felt the board resist her weight, hearing almost no creak at all. She was in front of the bathroom door.

Kin reached her hand out, feeling it come in contact with a doorknob. She turned it, but found it to be… easier than normal? It was as if someone was turning it for her. Well, that was a little strange, but nothing _too _alarming. Maybe she had gotten stronger with all the stupid missions she had been doing, she thought sarcastically.

The surprise only really came when, before she could pull it slowly, the door was flung open and slammed right into her.

She took several steps back, stunned. What the hell was that?

The bathroom light lit up. There was someone standing in there!

"Who the hell are you?" she demanded. She had been half-asleep on the way, but now she had been abruptly shaken into full alert. Was there a thief in the house?

Kin got into a battle-ready position and slowly pulled the door open. There, in her bathroom, stood a boy about her age, wearing white pajamas and a black and white cap. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, and whisker-like lines on his face.

The boy just looked at her for a moment, as if he too had been half-asleep just a few moments before, then suddenly opened his eyes wide. "Ahh!" he pointed at her, "Who are you!"

Kin looked at him, dumbfounded. "I asked first."

The boy just looked at her for several seconds, as if deciding what to do. Just as Kin was about to repeat her question, though, he pumped his chest, pointing to himself and grinning. "I'm Uzumaki Naru–whoa!" He slipped on a bar of soap on the floor and fell.

Kin just looked at him for a few seconds, feeling some of the tension lift. Was this person really a threat?

The boy stood up, cringing and rubbing his rear. "Like I was saying, I'm Uzumaki Naruto!"

Kin shook her head. "Wait, Naruto? You're Naruto? So you're back? With the new Hokage?"

He nodded, smiling proudly. "Yep, that's right!" He frowned again suddenly, looking at Kin with suspicion. "Hey wait, what are you doing in my apartment?"

Kin's eyebrow went up. "Your apartment? This is _my_ apartment! The Council gave me this apartment. I've been living here for more than a month."

"No, it's _my_ apartment. I just haven't been here for about a month."

Then Kin stopped, and slowly but surely, numbers fell into place and realization hit her. She sulked. "So this is what that Jounin meant…"

Naruto frowned, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "I don't understand."

Kin sighed. "Dummy. The Council put me in your apartment while you were gone. I live here, too." She scratched her head, cringing, "Wait. Wait! Would that make us roommates?"

Naruto jumped back. "Ehh? Roomma–whoa!" he yelled, slipping on the bar of soap again. This time he stood up even quicker, finishing his thought. "Roommates?"

"Ok, seriously, put that damn bar of soap back in its place."

...

Naruto frowned at Kin. His arms were crossed in front of his chest and his eyes were narrowed into slits. Kin, sitting on the other side of the kitchen table, returned his look. Her arms rested on the table.

"Starting with the stone!" both exclaimed, swiftly putting their hands forward, making a fist with one and pumping it into the open palm of the other.

"Jan ken pon!"

Naruto extended all of his fingers while Kin extended her index and middle fingers.

The two looked at each other's hands. Naruto felt a drop of sweat run down his forehead; Kin, on the other hand, grinned and thrust her arms in the air.

"I won!" she shouted, laughing, "The apartment's mine!"

Naruto stood up, almost knocking his chair back. He pointed at her, his finger inches away from her face.

"No way, no way! You can't just have _my_ apartment like that!"

Kin shrugged and sighed. "When I won the first time, you asked for best-of-three. Then I won that and you asked for best-of-five, then best-of-seven. Now I've won best-of-seven and you're still complaining?"

"I've lived here all of my life," Naruto screamed, "that's not fair!"

Kin raised an eyebrow at him, then looked down her nose at his finger. She reached forward and nibbled it.

"Argh!" Naruto immediately pulled his hand back (though it had tickled more than it had hurt), looking at her incredulously, "What was that for?"

"For being a crybaby."

"Why you-!" he blinked, unexpectedly smiling, "Ok, ok, look, just one more."

Kin looked at him suspiciously. "Why should I?"

"This is the last one, I promise. If you win, I leave, but if I win, you have to leave."

Kin sighed. "Fine. _Last chance_!"

Naruto sat down again, grinning. Without taking her eyes off of him, Kin began the pumping, and he soon followed his suit.

"Jan ken – "

Naruto rapidly made a seal, saying: "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Two more Naruto popped up on either side of him, and all three finished saying " – pon!", each one making a different hand sign. Kin had also made a sign, but just sat with her mouth open, surprised.

The three Naruto began jumping up in joy. "Haha! I won!"

Kin stood up, putting her hands down on the table and frowning at Naruto. "Hey, that doesn't count!"

"You made choki, I made guu. I win!"

"No you didn't. Clones don't count!"

Naruto's two clones puffed out of existence and he began to walk away. He plugged his ears with his fingers, repeating: "My apartment, my apartment, my apartment-"

"Hey!" Kin called, "Hey!" When Naruto didn't heed her she walked out from behind the table and after him, pulling him back by the ear.

"Ow, ow! Watch it!"

Kin turned the boy around and looked him in the eye. "That didn't count. The apartment's mine."

"No, the apartment's _mine_."

"It's mine!"

"Mine!"

"No, it's mine!"

"It's mine, always been mine, always will be mine! Believe it!"

The two glared at each other for what seemed like minutes.

Finally, Kin sighed. _'What a stubborn guy,'_ she thought, _'I think Shikamaru _did_ say something about him being the number one ninja when it comes to surprising people.'_ Looking at him with his frown, Kin couldn't help but laugh.

Naruto squinted his eyes even more, but his expression softened somewhat. "What?"

"Ok, ok, look," she began, sitting back down at the table, "it's not my fault and it's not your fault. Let's just… leave it as it is for now. There are two bedrooms here, anyway."

"Roommates?" Naruto scratched his head, "With _you_?"

Kin twitched. "What's wrong with _me_?"

"Well, you're a girl."

Kin put her elbow on the table, resting her chin on her palm. "You're very perceptive."

Naruto scratched his head again, smiling sheepishly. "No, I mean, well, wouldn't it be wrong or something?"

"You don't seem like the type to try anything," Kin said, chuckling, "and if you do, I'll beat you up and tell Sakura!"

Naruto frowned, raising an eyebrow. "Sakura-chan?"

"Yep," Kin replied, grinning, "Shikamaru told me you have a crush on her."

"Shikamaru?" Naruto looked at Kin thoughtfully for several seconds, then he took a few steps forward, still examining her face.

"What?"

"Ahh!" he screamed suddenly, "I remember now! You're that needle girl that Shikamaru beat in the Exam!"

Kin almost fell out of her chair. "Needle girl? I have a name, you know!"

Naruto doubled over from laughter.

"Tsc." Kin stood up, walked up to him and smacked him over the head.

"Ow!"

"My name's Kin, Tsuchi Kin," she stated firmly, then changed to a teasing tone, "or would you like me to call you fart boy?"

"Fart boy?" Naruto asked, confused.

"Shikamaru also told me you won your match in the Exam because of a fart."

Naruto frowned, closing his eyes. "Shikamaru again…" His eyes opened, and he took a step back, "Wait a minute. You were from the Sound!"

Kin slapped her forehead. "Oh jeez."

"Yeah, you attacked Sakura-chan!"

At that moment, the girl noticed light over at one of the small windows of the kitchen and looked over, seeing the sun coming up. They had argued for so long that morning had arrived.

With a sigh, Kin walked over to the counter. "How about I explain what happened while we eat breakfast?"

Feeling his own stomach uncomfortably empty, Naruto hesitated but grudgingly nodded, still a little tense.

"Do you like ramen?"

Naruto looked at Kin wide-eyed. "Of course I like ramen!" He started walking towards her as she pulled out two ramen from a cabinet counter. When he reached her he looked in and saw that the entire cabinet was filled with ramen, enough to last a week even if both of them ate nothing else. He had been out for over a month; it was Kin that had bought all that ramen.

His eyes sparkled with joy. He looked up at her with puppy dog eyes and said: "I think this roommate thing might just work out."

...

It was never a pleasant thing to talk about and even now, over a month later, Kin still had nightmares sometimes. However, she felt it was important to tell Naruto.

While they savored their ramen, she began to recount what had happened after the preliminaries of the third phase of the Chuunin Exam. She told him about how Orochimaru captured her, how she later escaped, and about her teammates that were killed. She explained that Kakashi had let her stay at his place while she decided what to do, which had been immensely helpful. Then she told him about Hirofumi Jiro, her ex-Chuunin sensei that had used Henge no Jutsu to trick her and lead her to the outskirts of the village. He would have killed her if it wasn't for Sakura and Shikamaru's team.

Naruto looked down at his empty bowl with a melancholic expression after she had finished her tale.

Kin slurped what remained of her ramen and looked up at him. "What's wrong?"

"That bastard," Naruto spat, "Orochimaru. Because of him so many people died…"

Kin lowered her eyes as well. It was true; Zaku and Dosu were dead because of Orochimaru. They had been the closest thing to family that she had ever known after Eji's death. And all those days bound up in that dark room… She shuddered, shaking her head. It was no use thinking about it and moping around.

"Sitting here isn't gonna do any good." Kin said, forcing a smile.

Naruto looked up and her smile brushed off on him. He thrust a fist in the air. "That's right! Err – Kin, right?"

Kin chuckled, nodding.

"That's right, training, training! I'm gonna be Hokage someday, then I won't let anything like that happen again!" The blonde boy sat up, picking up his empty bowl.

"Hokage, you?" Kin stuck her tongue out at him, grinning, "Keep dreaming."

He smiled at her. "You'll see." He walked over and picked up Kin's empty bowl, taking both to the sink.

Kin reached after him. "Hey, you don't have to-"

Naruto looked back at her and grinned. "Hehe, I'm used to it. It's fine, it's fine!" With a twist the faucet was open, and the boy started washing both bowls.

The kunoichi sat back in her seat, stretching her arms and legs while she watched the back of the boy. She couldn't help but smile; what a different world this was, this Konoha. She still remembered all those years in the Hidden Sound and how it so contrasted this village. Even the simple things like washing the dishes; she remembered that everyone had to wash whatever they used there. 'Proper punishments' were handed out to those who didn't.

And here Naruto was, happily washing her bowl after he'd known her for no more than a few hours. And asking for nothing in return!

Naruto placed the two sparkly clean bowls on the counter beside the sink, stretching his wet hands out. "Finished!" He picked up a hand towel and dried his hands. He looked at the bowls again.

Two cleans bowls.

"Heh."

Kin tilted her head sideways, curiosity gracing her features. "What?"

Naruto looked back at her. "I guess this means… for the first time in my life, I won't have to live alone anymore."

Kin smiled. "Funny, this month was the first time in my life that I had a place all to myself."

"It gets old pretty quickly, believe it." Naruto was quiet for a second. He looked at the window, then turned and started to walk out of the kitchen, "Well, time to train!"

Kin watched him walk out, grinning. Her new life in Konoha never ceased to surprise her, which she was finding to be a pleasant thing.


	14. Chapter 14: Mission

**THE GIRL OF THE SOUND**

**Chapter 14 – Mission**

Shikamaru looked down at the Fifth Hokage's desk, frowning as he analyzed the information he had just received. After three seconds, his eyes rose to meet hers again.

"This is going to be a risky mission."

Tsunade nodded. "I know."

The early morning sun's rays invaded the Hokage's office, giving a light orange tint to the place. Tsunade sat behind her desk with the usual mess of papers strewn about on it. Shikamaru stood in front of her, donning his new Chuunin vest which he had received only a day before. He was receiving his very first mission as Chuunin and of course, it just had to be a troublesome one like this.

The two ninja in the room knew the gravity of the matter, though. They looked at each other with serious expressions.

"In that case," Shikamaru started, "please send only Chuunin and Jounin on this mission."

Tsunade frowned, resting her elbows on the desk.

"I can't do that," she replied, making Shikamaru frown as well, "The Jounin that aren't out on missions are the ones that are supposed to stay here."

It had already been over a month since the Sound and Sand attack on Konoha, but its effects were still being felt. This situation had caught them by surprise. They had to make due with what they had.

"Gather as many Genin as you can and go." Tsunade ordered, "Don't take more than thirty minutes, or we might lose them."

Shikamaru nodded. "I understand."

"Also," for the first time since Shikamaru had arrived, a grin could be seen growing on Tsunade's lips, "there's someone I'd like to recommend."

Shikamaru's eyebrow went up. "Who?"

"Naruto."

A few moments of silence passed. Shikamaru nodded, although hesitant. "Ok."

Tsunade turned her attention back to one of the many papers on the desk. Shikamaru felt that he had been dismissed and started to turn around, but stopped. Tsunade noticed, and looked back up at him.

"Shikamaru?"

"Hokage-sama," he said and paused, first fitting the floor and only looking back to Tsunade after a few seconds had passed, "Should I take Kin if I run into her?"

Tsunade frowned. "Kin?"

"Tsuchi Kin."

The Hokage closed her eyes, trying to recall where she might have heard the name but coming up with nothing. Kin? No, she didn't know who that was.

"Who is Kin and why would she be special?"

"Well, Kin is an ex-Sound ninja." Shikamaru turned back to face Tsunade, seeing her slightly raise an eyebrow, "Orochimaru betrayed and almost killed her just before the attack on Konoha. She's been living here since."

Tsunade simply observed Shikamaru for what seemed like an eternity to him.

"Do you trust her, Shikamaru?" she finally inquired.

Shikamaru shrugged. "Well, yeah."

That seemed to be enough for Tsunade for she turned her attention once more to the papers on her desk. "Then I don't see why you're asking me. You're the leader. Do what you think is right."

Shikamaru looked at Tsunade for a few moments more before leaving the office.

...

"What?" Naruto exclaimed, "It can't be!"

Shikamaru cringed. "Jeez, you're so loud in the morning."

Naruto seethed, making a fist. He turned around so fast that his black and white cap fell off of his head. "I'll go change!" he shouted as he disappeared inside his apartment.

Shikamaru picked up the fallen cap and walked inside the apartment, setting it down upon the closest table in the living room. He stretched his arms behind his head, waiting for Naruto to return.

'_Tsc,'_ he thought with a sigh, _'why did the Hokage want this guy along?'_

"It's Shikamaru!" Shikamaru heard Naruto yell from deeper inside his apartment, "We're going after Sasuke!"

"Huh?" Shikamaru turned to look over to the hall where Naruto's voice was coming from. Did he hear that right? "What, Naruto?"

"Sasuke, Sasuke! He ran off!" Naruto continued, "Mission, it's a mission!"

Shikamaru scratched his head. Was Naruto going delirious from the news or something? Why was he talking to himself? He didn't have to wait long for an answer, though, because no more than three seconds later a figure emerged from the hallway.

It wasn't Naruto, though; it was Kin.

Shikamaru's eyes widened. "Kin? What are you doing here?"

"Remember when I told you the Old Geezer Council set me up in my own place?" Kin shrugged. "Turns out it already had someone living in it."

Shikamaru just stared at her. Before he could respond, Kin's eyes lowered to the green vest he was wearing.

"That's-" She approached him, grinning, "That's a Chuunin jacket. Shikamaru, you were promoted!"

Shikamaru scratched his head, chuckling nervously. "Yeah, that's right. The Fifth just gave me my first mission."

Kin's face turned serious. "About that, what's going on? Naruto was too excited to make much sense."

"Uchiha Sasuke," Shikamaru began, continuing when he saw Kin nod knowingly, "he left the village. He accepted an offer from Orochimaru and is making his way to him with some of Orochimaru's elite guards. Sakura was the last person to see him and that was last night, so they have a head start on us. Our mission is to get him back to Konoha."

Kin's eyes lowered slightly as she digested the information she had been given. "Orochimaru."

Shikamaru nodded.

"Why would anyone willingly go to him?"

The Chuunin put his hands on his hips and looked down. "Don't ask me. But he's still a Leaf shinobi. We have to get him back. Troublesome, but that's the mission, anyway."

Shikamaru waited for a few moments, hearing only Naruto's audible struggles with whatever garment he was trying to wrestle onto himself. Kin seemed lost in thought, perhaps conjuring memories that were less than pleasant.

"Listen, Kin," he spoke, looking up at the girl again, "the Fifth told me to gather as many talented Genin as I could in half an hour and go, but, well…"

"But what?" Kin's gaze met his. "Did she forbid you from taking me along?"

"No, it's not that."

"Well, then I'm going." Kin stated, though Shikamaru thought he noticed just the slightest bit of hesitation in her voice. Was that just his imagination?

"Kin," Shikamaru said, a little uncomfortable, "I think you should stay."

She narrowed her eyes. "Why? I'm not a talented Genin?"

He shook his head. "Look, it's not that-"

"Then I'm going," Kin repeated, more firmly, "I'm a Leaf shinobi too, aren't I?"

"Yeah, but…"

"But _what_?"

Shikamaru hesitated.

"He's going to Orochimaru," he began, frowning slightly, "Orochimaru's guards are with him. Who knows who or what we'll run into, or if they'll have it out for you or-"

"Shikamaru," Kin interrupted, getting his attention. Finally seeming to understand, she smiled, "I appreciate it, but don't worry. I'm a shinobi like all the others, right? I'll be fine."

"But you know you-"

"I'll be fine!"

"Ok, ok…"

"Hey!" Naruto darted out from the hallway, now clad in his usual orange outfit, "I'm ready!"

Shikamaru looked at him, then at Kin once more. "You're sure you want to come?"

Kin nodded. "I just need to get-"

"Go, go, go!" Naruto started pushing her towards her room and almost making her trip and fall.

"Ack! Cut it out, you chibi!"

"Chibi? You're not more than two inches taller than me!"

Shikamaru smirked, shaking his head. If these two really were sharing this place, he wondered how long they'd last without killing each other.

...

After Kin had changed into her gray camo pants (newly acquired in Konoha) – a design she had grown to like – and a green, sleeveless shirt and had gotten her ninja pouches, the three left and were soon dashing through the streets of the village.

"So Shikamaru, besides us two, do you know any more talented Genin?" Naruto asked as they ran.

"Sure do."

A few minutes later the three stopped in front of a normal-looking house. Shikamaru tapped on the door. "Wake up!" There was no reply.

"Are you sure he's talented?" Naruto asked, doubtful.

Shikamaru turned around and sighed. "Can't be helped." He plopped himself down on the ground and produced a bag of potato chips, which he promptly opened.

Kin raised an eyebrow at him. "Potato chips?"

Shikamaru nodded. "BBQ." He looked up at the two. "Help me eat them."

Naruto and Kin looked at each other. "Huh?"

"Trust me."

They grudgingly sat beside Shikamaru and began helping him with the snack, though Kin grumbled: "Jeez, getting my hands greasy…"

When there was finally just one chip left, Shikamaru held it up as if it kept some hidden power. Naruto and Kin barely had time to jump out of the way as the door's house slid open and a plump form barreled out, snatching the chip and the empty bag from Shikamaru's hands.

With a threatening tone, he spoke: "I won't let you have the last chip!"

Shikamaru turned to Kin and Naruto (both bearing large sweat drops on their heads) and said: "I've been on Chouji's team for a long time, so I know how to deal with him."

Chouji laughed, but Naruto turned to Shikamaru, very ticked off. "I understand that," he shouted, "but in this case you should get Shino or someone like him!"

Shikamaru cringed, covering an ear. "Noisy, noisy…"

Kin was also covering her ears at that moment. Indeed, Naruto commonly exaggerated in the noise department, but she had to agree with him on this one. Chouji was a nice guy and all, but would he really help?

She shrugged. They were short-handed as it was; the more, the merrier (and safer).

"Shino is out with his dad on an important mission," a voice behind them said. They all turned around and saw Inuzuka Kiba and his canine companion Akamaru (who tried to steal Chouji's last chip but failed miserably).

"Kiba," Kin said, recognizing him.

He looked at her, his grin growing slightly. "Oh hey, did ya get that smell out of your hair?"

Kin scoffed, putting her hands on her hips and narrowing her eyes dangerously.

Naruto looked back and forth between Kin and Kiba. "Huh?"

Shikamaru waved his hand. "We don't have time for that, now."

The blonde boy looked at Shikamaru, then pointed at Kiba. "Wait, don't tell me-"

The Chuunin nodded and smiled. "Yep, it's decided."

...

"I see, this should be interesting," Kiba commented a few minutes later after the situation had been explained to him. The group now consisted of five (plus Akamaru), and ran through the streets following the shortest path to the village gate. "I hope it turns out fun; it's too early to be going out for a stroll."

"Shikamaru," Kin called to the Chuunin, running in front of them, "what about the others?"

"I'd like to get them," Shikamaru replied, "but we don't have much time. We have to leave the village and if we don't find anyone else, we'll go like this."

Kin frowned, but didn't say anything. She didn't know who the 'elite guards' Shikamaru had mentioned were. However, anyone who could be called a guard to Orochimaru surely wouldn't be weak and they were only four Genin and one Chuunin. Only Shikamaru had been promoted in the Exam and despite being his friend, she was doubtful that he had yet reached the level of more experienced Chuunins, like her ex-sensei. She sincerely hoped they would run into someone else they could take along.

Luckily, her prayers were answered when they were reaching the gate: they found Hyuuga Neji and Rock Lee. Lee had just gone through a complicated surgery and was in no condition to undertake the mission, but Neji was promptly added to their ranks.

Kin felt a little sad for the thick-browed boy; she had spoken with him before and knew how determined he was to be a great ninja. She also knew, though, that he would overcome whatever obstacle came his way – including this one – and for that she admired him.

The group closed the small distance between them and the village gate. The gate was opened for them, and they lined up at Konoha's edge, the outlying forest revealed before them.

"Time's up," Shikamaru said, looking at the road ahead, "and so there's six of us…"

Kin looked at her companions. Akimichi Chouji, Hyuuga Neji, Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru and Uzumaki Naruto. A motley crew if she ever saw one, but they were going to need each other if they were all going to come back in one piece – and with Sasuke.


	15. Chapter 15: Departure

**THE GIRL OF THE SOUND**

**Chapter 15 – Departure**

Shikamaru rolled up the scroll he had used to illustrate their formation and put it away, standing up. "Don't forget your place."

Kin crossed her arms in front of her chest, smirking. Shikamaru had quickly put together a cohesive formation with the members he had just gathered together.

Remembering her own position in that formation, though, she sighed. He had put her second in line, behind Kiba and Akamaru and in front of Shikamaru himself. His reasoning was that she would, due to experience, more easily spot traps from the Sound shinobi and help reconnaissance with her hearing. It was her first real mission in a long time and she didn't feel so sure of herself but she decided she would give it her best.

Shikamaru closed his eyes, frowning slightly. "And finally, the most important thing I have to say." He paused for a moment. When he finally continued, the others were listening intently. "While I respect him, I don't have much affection for Sasuke," at this he looked up and opened his eyes, "However, he's still a Leaf shinobi, a comrade. That's why we're going to risk our lives to save him. That's the Konoha way." He looked at each of the five before him in turn, finishing: "I might not like to do troublesome things, but I'm responsible for each of your lives."

Kiba chuckled. "Now you're starting to act like a Chuunin."

Kin smiled, feeling sincere joy. Comradeship. This was comradeship on a level she had never and would never have seen in the Sound village. Like Shikamaru said, the person they were rescuing was someone who they didn't necessarily like, but he was still a fellow Leaf shinobi. To them, that was reason enough to put their lives on the line to help him.

Her life would also be in danger. And yet she had never been gladder to have become a Leaf shinobi than at that moment.

The team presented its equipment to Shikamaru for reference. The leader nodded.

"Let's go."

They turned, but before they had taken more than three steps, they heard a shout.

"Stop!"

It was Sakura's voice. The whole group turned to regard the girl. She stood a few paces away from Lee, holding both hands together and with a pleading expression full of grief on her face.

Shikamaru stepped forward and spoke, explaining why they couldn't take her along. Kin quickly ceased paying attention, frowning when she saw that Sakura wouldn't even glance in her direction.

The ex-Sound kunoichi turned and took several steps away from the group, far enough away so that she could not make out what they were saying (well, except for Naruto's shouts).

After a few moments Kin realized the irony of the situation and couldn't help but snicker. She was leaving on a dangerous mission to rescue the same boy that had, by Orochimaru's design, used her and her teammates to practice that cursed power he was given; the same boy that barely acknowledged Sakura's existence and yet still managed to steal her heart from others who would risk their lives for her.

Perhaps Kin would finally see what the hell was so special about this kid.

The group caught up to her about a minute later. Shikamaru stopped beside Kin.

"Something wrong?"

Kin shook her head and entered her position in the formation behind Kiba, though she flashed Shikamaru a grin before they headed for the branches.

"Let's do our best, eh leader?"

Shikamaru chuckled, scratching his head. "I haven't forgotten about our bet, by the way," he smirked.

Kin pretended not to hear, though she was smirking, too.

...

The figure knelt at Orochimaru's feet, trembling slightly both from the utmost respect and from the fear the snake nin inspired in him. He knew that death could descend upon him at a moment's notice if Orochimaru wished it. He would not see it coming and there would be nothing he could do to stop him; heck, even just Orochimaru's right hand man would be enough.

He raised his head ever so little, able to see only Orochimaru's feet and those of the medic-nin Kabuto.

"Thank you, Orochimaru-sama," he spoke vehemently.

Kabuto took a step forward. He regarded the kneeling man with a serious expression, though a touch of disdain marked his features. Kabuto surely didn't understand why Orochimaru had given him, all of people, the Cursed Seal. Kabuto hardly thought the man deserved it – he should consider himself lucky if he even survived the seal – and besides, the Sound Four and Kimimaro should be more than enough to bring in that Uchiha boy.

Kabuto turned to Orochimaru, adjusting his glasses. With a calm voice, he asked: "Why him, Orochimaru-sama? He is obsessed."

"His… desire will give him strength." Orochimaru responded, smiling slyly.

Kabuto's eyes again examined the kneeling man from behind his spectacles. "His goal is another."

"As long as he helps my cause first, he is free to follow his own path." Orochimaru gave one last look to the man and turned around. He left the palely-lit room, but not before pausing at the door and adding: "Just make sure it is slow…" Orochimaru seemed to be almost chuckling as he concluded: "…and painful."

The kneeling man would have knelt lower if that had been physically possible, but his head was already touching the cold, stone floor. "Of course, Orochimaru-sama."

Kabuto did not immediately follow Orochimaru, fixing his stare upon the man. "Do not fail him." he said firmly, "Now go." The medic nin, with slow steps, left the room.

The man relaxed visibly when the two left. He slowly stood up and stretched, grinning.

Orochimaru had been kind enough to grant him his gift of power. Now he certainly had more than enough power to achieve his objective. Of course, he had been warned that the seal was dangerous to the body, but that didn't even register in his mind.

To him, there was no chance of failure now.

He headed in the opposite direction of the other two, quickly leaving the complex and following the path to Konoha.


	16. Chapter 16: Clouds

**THE GIRL OF THE SOUND**

**Chapter 16 – Clouds**

35 days ago...

Kin felt slightly uncomfortable being in front of all of these Jounin. They formed two single-file lines on both sides of her, and in front of her, at the front of the conference room, stood an elderly man and woman. It was like she was on trial or something. It also didn't help that she was dressed casual in a beige, short-sleeve shirt and gray shorts, sharply contrasting everybody else wearing those green flak vest uniforms.

Well, except for that weird red-eyed woman in the corner wearing those white bandages. Didn't she have any actual clothes?

Kin guessed that it would normally be the Hokage that would give her this information, but since they hadn't found a new one yet, the Old Geezer Council (as Kin thought of them), comprised of the oldest people still alive in Konoha (in Kin's eyes), would suffice.

But why did all of these Jounin have to be here? And why make those bored faces? She didn't want to be here either! Kin pulled her Konoha forehead protector down just a bit, hopefully reminding everyone that she was a friend and came in peace.

"You are a resident and kunoichi of Konoha, and have been officially since you decided to stay after the Jounin Hatake Kakashi found you nine days ago and took you in," the old man said, "Although Kakashi is currently still in recovery in the hospital, we decided it was best you were relocated to your own place."

Kin's eyes widened. Did that mean what she thought it meant?

"You now have your own apartment." The old woman finished.

Kin thrust her fist in the air, smiling. "All right!"

There were a few Jounin that grinned at the girl's response. The Old Geezer Council, however, was not amused at all.

"_Furthermore,_" the old man said, the vein in his wrinkly forehead slightly pulsating, "you will be required to begin receiving and completing missions of Rank D, effective immediately."

That easily cut Kin's enthusiasm short. "Come again?"

The old man continued. "As I have said, you are a kunoichi of Konoha and as such, you have a responsibility to serve your village."

Kin scratched her head, cringing. "But Rank D? Why Rank D?"

This time, the grandma spoke up. "You have not graduated from our Academy, nor have you done any missions for Konoha. This being the case, you must start as any Genin would: from the bottom. Insertion into a team is, as of now, uncertain."

"Well, no, I haven't done missions _here_, but still-"

"_Moreover,_" the grandpa interrupted her, "you will be required to take care of yourself from now on. Kakashi surely gave you financial support, but that was, of course, temporary, and you would be foolish to expect more. Completing your missions will take care of that."

Kin frowned, crossing her arms across her chest. _'What a mean old fart.'_

The old man reached into his pocket and took out slip of paper and a key. "Here. The key and the address. Do not mind a possible mess; the last owner was not very tidy. That is all."

Kin walked up to the man and took them, turning to leave. A Jounin that was standing close to them caught a glimpse of the slip of paper, and a look of recognition crossed his face. He snickered, but quickly contained himself. As she was walking out of the room, Kin could swear she heard him say "She deserves better."

She wondered for a moment if the house had some weird problem. Looking at the address, she knew it was in a good location. A great one, actually. It was almost in the center of Konoha, close to everything.

Shaking her head, she tried to forget it, telling herself that it must have been her imagination. Her mind was still cooking up possibilities as she walked out of the building, though (_'Maybe it's haunted?'_), and her lack of attention almost immediately made her run into someone.

Kin realized that even a month ago she wouldn't have thought twice about snapping at the person. Now, though, she lived in a different place with a different mindset. The girl hadn't been living in Konoha for two weeks and yet she knew that if she had been run into, the person would politely apologize. She found the kindness rubbed off on her.

Kin took a step back, ready to apologize for her carelessness. Then she looked up and saw Shikamaru smirking at her.

"Daydreaming, Sound-chan?"

Kin threw her apology out the window and scoffed. "You know, sometimes I think you follow me around."

"Now why would I do a troublesome thing like that?"

...

As Shikamaru didn't have anything to do anytime soon except maybe be back home in time for lunch and Kin, though anxious to see her new apartment, could wait, the two walked calmly through the streets of Konoha, chatting.

Eventually Kin presented her new apartment's key to Shikamaru, beaming. "Look!"

Shikamaru looked at it for a second and said: "It's a key."

Kin put her hands on her hips. "They're not lying when they say you're super intelligent."

Shikamaru sighed, grinning. "Ok, I'll bite. What's it a key _to_?"

"My apartment!" the girl replied with glee, "The Old Geezer Council gave me one."

"The Old Geezer Council?"

"You know, those two really old ones. The grandpa and grandma."

Shikamaru took a moment to understand who she meant but when he did he burst out laughing. "Good name. My dad complains about those two sometimes, too. They actually gave you your own place?"

"Yep."

"You'll have to show it to me sometime. Man how I sometimes wish I could live without my parents…"

"They said the last owner was messy, so you'll have to wait until I clean the place up!"

Shikamaru smirked, looking at Kin. What was it with girls and tidiness? He shuddered to even recall the times when his mom yelled at him because his room was a mess. At least Kin wasn't fiery and troublesome like his mom or Ino.

After a moment, Kin noticed his look. "What?"

He shook his head. "Nothing." Shikamaru looked around and noticed they were in a very familiar spot. Getting an idea, he said: "Follow me."

Kin turned her head to regard him, but he didn't elaborate. Still, she shrugged and followed.

The boy took them left at the next intersection. They started up a staircase on the side of a building Kin didn't recognize leading to the rooftop. Once they reached the rooftop, Shikamaru motioned to a bench, shaded from the sun by a wooden awning, the only things on that rooftop. He sat down, and she sat down beside him.

"I come here a lot with my friend, Chouji." Shikamaru explained.

"Chouji?"

"Yeah," he answered, "He was the chubby one with me in the Chuunin Exam. Don't you remember?"

Kin shook her head. "No, but then again, you made me hit my head pretty hard."

Shikamaru chuckled.

Kin frowned at him with mock anger. "You gave me a headache, you know. Literally!"

"And you wanted to make me a pin-cushion," Shikamaru retorted, chuckling again and drawing a grin from the kunoichi, "when all I wanted to do was get the darn exam over with…"

Kin sighed dramatically, shaking her head. "And to think that I lost to you in the exam."

"It's not like you put up much of a fight."

"Whatever. No chance a bum like you would become Chuunin, anyway."

"Better chance than you."

"Yeah, right. If you make Chuunin before me, I'll be your slave for a week."

"I'll remember you said that."

The two laughed.

Shikamaru lied back on the bench, resting his head on his palms. He looked up at the clouds like he did so often. There were few clouds in the sky today, but they were there. Like always, they rolled by, ever so slowly.

"I love coming here. Coming here and watching the clouds… makes me relax," Shikamaru looked at the girl beside him, "Did you have a place like that at the other village?"

Kin hesitated. "Yeah, I did."

Shikamaru waited a few seconds, and when she didn't continue he spoke: "Well? What was it like?"

Kin looked up at the clouds, sighing. She thought about Eji's secret place, debating internally whether she should tell Shikamaru about it.

"There was this lake that a friend of mine took me to once," Kin finally continued, "It was tucked away in the middle of the jungle that our village was in. I don't even know how he found it. There were… flowers, all around it. And the trees grew so close to the water, almost like they would fall in. And at night, when the moon shone on it… it was just so beautiful."

Shikamaru was speechless. He had asked the question, but he hadn't expected such a heartfelt response.

Kin cleared her throat and went on: "After he… After he, um, passed away, I used to go back there all of the time. It made me sad because it reminded me of him, but remembering him gave me strength. And I… I –"

Kin felt her eyes getting wet and quickly wiped the moisture away. She sniffed once and stopped talking.

Shikamaru cringed in the awkward silence that followed. He almost regretted having asked the question, but he knew he couldn't have known better. Well, maybe so; it wasn't likely that the Sound Village would have yielded many happy memories for her. But he did appreciate what she had told him.

He forced himself to sit up and put a hand on her shoulder. "Sorry Sou – Kin, I didn't know. I shouldn't have asked."

She shook her head. "Don't worry about it," Kin smiled at him, but there was a touch of grief on her face.

Another few moments of silence passed before Shikamaru thought to change the subject.

"So," he spoke up, "did you tell Sakura about the apartment yet?"

"No, not yet," Kin said, "I ran into you right after I got the key. She's probably at the hospital right now anyway, visiting Sasuke."

"Oh," Shikamaru looked at her, "Is Kakashi still recovering?"

"Yeah."

For the next few minutes, they simply sat and watched the clouds.

Finally, Kin stood up. "I'm gonna go check the place out, ok?"

Shikamaru nodded. "Yeah. See ya."

Kin waved goodbye, turned and left the rooftop.

Shikamaru laid back down and stayed there, watching the clouds for some time more. He replayed his encounter with Kin in his head. It was strange; at first she seemed to be troublesome like Ino but at the same time, she was different… A pleasant kind of troublesome, maybe?

Shikamaru laughed.

After what could have been an hour or ten minutes, he wasn't really sure, he got up and headed home. Better not risk arriving late for lunch and having to face his mother's wrath.


	17. Chapter 17: Trapped

**THE GIRL OF THE SOUND**

**Chapter 17 – Trapped**

Kin grabbed Naruto's collar and pulled him back a second before it was too late. In her haste, she tugged a bit too strongly so Naruto tumbled back in surprise until finally falling on his rear end.

He looked up at the kunoichi, frowning. "What was that for?"

"Dummy, didn't Shikamaru tell you to watch out for traps?" Kin retorted, pointing to the spot he was about to step on. There was a thin wire spanning the distance between two trees, most likely serving as a trip trigger for whatever trap the Sound nin had set up in the area.

"I saw the damn wire!" Naruto exclaimed as he stood back up and wiped himself off.

Kin shook her head. "Yeah, but you were stepping over it right onto the second one."

Naruto looked at her for a moment, then walked beside her and looked closer. Indeed, right after the first wire was a second, even thinner wire, almost invisible to the naked eye.

Shikamaru grinned. "The first wire was obvious, but yeah, that second one was a clever addition." The team leader looked at Kin, "Thanks. I noticed it a second too late. Don't know if I would have been able to stop him in time."

Kin smiled, shrugging. "This was one of the first trap tricks they taught us."

"Naruto, you've gotta be less impulsive," Kiba spoke, "I'm not gonna accept being blown up because of your carelessness."

Naruto glared at him. "Shut up."

"Don't start, you two," Shikamaru scolded. He turned to Neji, who had been standing quietly beside the group. "It looks like they rigged the area. It could be that they set up camp around here. Can you scan ahead for us?"

Neji nodded and made a hand seal. "Byakugan!"

It wasn't the first time Kin had seen the Byakugan, but she still found it a little unsettling. Instead of looking at Neji's face while he scanned, she closed her eyes and tried to imagine what it was like to see hundreds of feet in all directions.

A few seconds later Neji's eyes went back to normal. "They've stopped just up ahead. Looks like they're resting up."

"As I expected," Shikamaru nodded, "Well, looks like this is our chance. Ok, listen up everybody."

...

Tsunade looked at the stack of papers on her desk and moaned. Why did the stack always keep growing? It seemed like she worked on them all day and yet it just grew and grew!

Ah, a break! Yes, that's what she needed. She'd take a break and clear her head, then she'd try to finish all of this. Maybe.

"Shizune," Tsunade called to the black-haired young woman sitting beside her desk, "I'm going to go take a break."

"Tsunade-sama," Shizune protested, standing up and frowning, "you've already taken three breaks just this morning!"

"If I keep going like this my head's going to explode," Tsunade complained.

"A Hokage has the responsibility to give her life for her village if need be," Shizune replied.

"With paperwork?" Tsunade raised an eyebrow at her, then sighed. "At least let me have a drink…"

"Tsunade-sama! You have to focus! There's a lot you need to catch up on. Here, look at these. These reports are way overdue."

Shizune slid a stack of a dozen papers in front of Tsunade. Tsunade put her face in her hands and sighed again. "Being Hokage sucks."

"Tsunade-sama, don't say such a thing!"

Sighing once more, Tsunade gave in and looked lazily over the papers in front of her. After skimming a few, she realized they detailed problems that occurred in Konoha's prison after the Sand and Sound's joint attack on the village.

A few riots and escaped prisoners… nothing all that interesting. Tsunade was about to move on when something caught her eye. It was a name: Tsuchi Kin. Tsuchi Kin was the girl Shikamaru had mentioned. Why would her name be in the details of a prisoner?

"Hirofumi… Jiro." Tsunade muttered.

Shizune looked up from another report. "What is it, Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade, suddenly interested, read the entry out loud: "Hirofumi Jiro. Reported of Chuunin rank, affiliated with Orochimaru of the Sound village. Hirofumi Jiro returned to Konoha several days after the attack on Konoha, in search of ex-Sound nin Tsuchi Kin. He attempted to murder Kin but failed and was caught by ANBU agents. But he escaped…"

Shizune said nothing, not sure she should risk spoiling Tsunade's change of mood by speaking.

The Fifth Hokage sat back in her seat, crossing her arms. "Why would a Sound Chuunin risk coming to Konoha just to kill a young girl?"

Shizune held her breath. Maybe this would keep her interested long enough to actually get some work done!

"If he escaped, he might try to kill her again," Tsuande continued to think out loud, "Maybe I should have forbidden Shikamaru from taking her along. Eh, it's not like they won't already be facing shinobi who want them dead."

There were several seconds of silence, then Tsunade shrugged and stretched her arms. "Shizune, I'm taking a break."

"Ehhh?" Shizune squealed, "Tsunade-saamaaa!"

...

"Well, that worked out nicely," Kiba's voice dripped with sarcasm as the rock dome rose up, encasing them in darkness.

"This isn't good," Kin said, "he'll drain our chakra with this technique until we're dead."

"You gotta be kidding me!" Naruto exclaimed.

Kin shook her head. "With it, he once killed a kid who didn't want to fight in the Sound's Genin Exam. Made the rest of us watch, too."

Indeed, the five others could feel themselves getting weaker, their energies being drained away by the technique.

"Looks like we'll have to bust it down," Kiba smirked.

"It's not that easy. We won't be able to break out by just attacking blindly." Kin frowned, remembering well how the pre-Genin kid had tried to do that very thing. After a while, after he was spent, they heard only screams.

"Shikamaru, what are we gonna do?" Kiba demanded.

The Chuunin scratched his head and sighed. He looked at Kin.

"Any easy way out?" he asked.

"Easy? No," she replied, "but there's a less difficult one." Kin got closer to the others and lowered her voice so that Jiroubo wouldn't hear. "The point farthest from the user is the easiest to break, because the dome regenerates slowest there."

"Regenerates?" Naruto balked. Kiba smacked him upside the head for talking so loud.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru grumbled, "Kiba, can you use your Tsuuga on the dome? We can see what spot regenerates slower that way, then Chouji can break us through."

Kiba grinned. "Sure thing."

"Don't waste your chakra yet," Kin said, shaking her head, "I can find that out. Just be ready to break through."

They looked at her doubtfully for a moment, but nodded. Chouji sat down on the ground, pulled out a bag of chips seemingly out of nowhere and started munching.

Kin stood next to the rock barrier, closed her eyes and tapped it with her finger, once, then twice. She took one step to the left, repeating the action.

Shikamaru could surmise what the girl was up to, and it amazed him. The dome was likely thicker where the user was, and got progressively thinner the farther away from the user you went. By tapping the rock, Kin was able to know if it was getting thinner by the difference in sound from one spot to the next. Shikamaru couldn't imagine the change in the thickness of the rock to be more than a few centimeters so it was amazing how Kin could even notice such subtle differences in the faint sounds.

After what seemed like several tense hours, Kin stopped her tapping. She took out a kunai and marked the spot right in front of her, then turned to the others. "Here."

Chouji looked at Shikamaru, who nodded. Chouji stood up and put his hands together in a seal; his body immediately tripled in size. Kin, who had never seen Chouji in action and wasn't expecting something like that, took several steps back in surprise.

"What the-!"

Shikamaru chuckled, seeing her reaction. "You doubted him, didn't you?"

Kin just stared dumbfounded.

Chouji tucked in his arms, legs and head, and his body, now a lethal meat tank, rolled towards the weakest spot in the rock barrier. He crashed against it and felt the resistance at once as Jiroubo pumped more chakra to the far wall, but he persisted and before the group knew it, they heard the satisfying sound of the rock wall giving way.

The rocks before Jiroubo's hands began to crumble and collapse in a great, big pile. When the smoke cleared, the six Konoha shinobi were standing across from him.

'_This is impossible,'_ Jiroubo thought, surprise clear on his face, _'not only did they break out, they did it in a matter of minutes!'_

Almost as if he read Jiroubo's mind, Shikamaru grinned. "Chouji, you did great," he looked at Kin and finished: "and I'm glad you're on our side."

...

The man felt Orochimaru's power writhing within him. He felt pain.

He knew what that meant. He knew, but he didn't care. His desire would soon be fulfilled.

His goal drew ever closer as he leaped from one branch to the next.


	18. Chapter 18: Hospital

**THE GIRL OF THE SOUND**

**Chapter 18 – Hospital**

29 days ago…

Hatake Kakashi seemed so at peace on that hospital bed. For several minutes Kin watched his chest go up and down in rhythmic breathing. She knew he wouldn't wake up anytime soon – not without Tsunade's help, at least, and Naruto hadn't brought that lady back yet – but once in a while she stopped by to see him. Kin was forever grateful to this man and what he did for her, giving her a new life.

She had been told days before that Kakashi was attacked by an infamous Konoha missing-nin, a man who killed everyone in his clan before deserting the village: Uchiha Itachi.

Kin shuddered to think about a man like that. She had been forced to kill her best friend once and it had been the single worst moment of her life. She couldn't imagine voluntarily going on a killing spree with everyone she knew and cared about.

'_Oh wait,'_ Kin thought to herself, _'he didn't kill _everyone_.'_

Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura's not-so-secret crush, Itachi's brother and sole survivor of the massacre. They told her Itachi was the one who beat up Sasuke, as well. Sakura had been crushed when she found out, but Kin underestimated just how much she cared about the boy. The pink-haired girl practically lived in the hospital now; Kin barely saw her.

With one last look at the unconscious Kakashi, Kin stood up and left the hospital room. She made her way knowingly to Sasuke's room, fully expecting to meet Sakura inside. When she reached it, though, she opened the door to find only the boy, sleeping in his bed, and one of the nurses.

"Sakura's not here?" Kin asked.

"She mentioned something about getting some fresh air," the nurse replied, "She's probably at the rooftop."

Kin nodded. "Thanks."

A few minutes later, Kin was opening the door to the hospital rooftop and walking out. She immediately spotted Sakura, the only person there, standing near the rail. Kin called to her before promptly walking over.

Sakura regarded her with an empty stare then went back to looking over the village, resting her arms on the rail. The girl's expression was downcast.

Kin sighed, though she hadn't expected differently.

"Come on, Sakura," she said, "don't worry. Sasuke will be fine."

Sakura shook her head. "Of course I worry. What if he doesn't wake up again?"

"He'll be fine," Kin repeated, "Naruto's going to find Tsunade and bring her back. She'll fix everybody up."

"But what if he can't?" Sakura snapped, her voice faltering.

"He can," Kin insisted, sighing again, "Sakura, you really need to take your mind of this boy. You're overreacting."

"If he was your friend, you'd be worried, too."

Kin nodded, but countered: "But sitting beside him everyday doing nothing isn't going to change anything."

For a moment, the pink-haired kunoichi seemed like she would reply, but instead she narrowed her eyes and continued looking over the village below her. There was a minute of silence before someone spoke.

"I can't do anything," Sakura whimpered, feeling tears begin to well up in her eyes, "I wish I could help Sasuke-kun."

"I never see you outside of the hospital anymore," Kin closed her eyes, "You need to get your mind off of this."

Sakura shook her head. "No, I want to be there for Sasuke-kun."

"But why, Sakura?" Kin questioned, "Why? It's not like he'll even care about you doing this once he wakes up."

Sakura snapped her head in her direction, visibly hurt. "Shut up. What do you know?"

Kin crossed her arms in front of her chest, frowning. "Enough."

Indignation crossed Sakura's features, and she began to walk away. "Just leave me alone." In moments, she had disappeared back inside the building.

Kin could guess where she was headed. Deciding she'd had enough, though, Kin headed straight for the exit instead of following Sakura.

She was passing a row of windows that provided a view into the hospital's internal courtyard when she noticed a peculiar thick-browed youth wearing a hospital gown and a cast on his arm and leg…

...

"Lee-kun," one of two nurses pleaded with the bowl-haired boy, "please, you mustn't strain yourself like this!"

If the boy heard, he didn't show it. His body moved up and down as he performed his one-armed push ups. Sweat covered his features and his muscles bulged with strain but he didn't relent.

"One-hundred twenty-one… one-hundred twenty-two… one-hundred twenty-three…"

"Lee-kun, please stop this!" the woman flustered, unsure what to do. She looked to her companion, but the other woman sighed, shook her head and walked away. With no one left to back her up against the stubborn boy, the first nurse also gave up and left, catching up to her companion.

As the two nurses left the courtyard, Kin entered. The girl heard one of them saying to the other: "That boy's impossible. If he keeps this up he'll just hurt himself more."

Kin raised an eyebrow, understanding exactly what the two meant after seeing Lee doing push ups while half of his limbs were in casts. The kunoichi moved to stand next to the boy, but he ignored her. Or perhaps he just hadn't noticed her?

"One-hundred forty-eight… one-hundred forty-nine…"

Either way, he seemed to be at his limit. The boy's body quivered with effort for seconds before eventually collapsing. He rolled over, breathing heavily, and Kin noticed for the first time that part of the sweat on his face wasn't sweat at all, but tears.

Kin kneeled and waved a hand in front of Lee's face. At last, he recognized her presence.

"Hey there, Lee-san," Kin said.

Lee examined her face and responded between huffs and puffs: "I'm sorry, I don't recall meeting you before."

"My name's Kin," the girl said, "I was in the last Chuunin Exam."

Lee shook his head. "I'm sorry, I don't remember." The boy started to struggle to his feet since his crutch was leaning against a nearby bench and out of range; Kin offered her help, slipping his arm over her shoulder and easing him over to the bench.

"Thank you," Lee said, bending in reverence as far as he could while sitting.

Kin looked into his eyes. She remembered that his orbs had shown a fire, the full strength of his determination, back in the exam. Despite seeing him briefly only a few times, that had stuck out in her mind about him. Now, however, they looked forlorn, almost defeated.

After all the boy had been through, it was understandable. It looked like he still hadn't given up hope, though.

"Lee-san, you know you're not in shape to strain yourself," Kin started, "so why do you keep pushing yourself so far?"

"I have to protect my ninja way," came the disciplined reply.

Kin examined his expression. _'Ninja way, huh… So the fire hasn't been extinguished yet. What an iron will.'_

She leaped up and stood directly in front of Lee. "That's right, Lee-san. You can do it."

Lee smiled half-heartedly. "Thank you."

"You're better than I am with just taijutsu," Kin crossed her arms and looked down, feeling a little jealous, "Unfortunately, I have no talent at all for taijutsu."

Lee narrowed his eyes and seemed thoughtful.

"What?" Kin asked.

"Are you sure?"

"Sure about what?"

"Your taijutsu."

Kin shrugged. "My ex-sensei always told me I was a hopeless case when it came to taijutsu."

Lee grabbed his crutch and stood up with a little effort. Kin went to offer help but Lee shook his head, refusing.

"Walk over there," Lee pointed to a spot in the courtyard about ten strides away, "and back, as normally as possible."

Kin looked at him doubtfully. "What for?"

"I want to check something," was the simple reply.

'_What, like my butt?'_ she thought, but shrugged and did as Lee said.

When she finished with the little walk, Lee nodded, seeming very interested. "I see, I see."

"So what – " Kin began to ask but was cut off when Lee's fist shot out towards her face. Kin jumped back out of range and stood ready in case she had to dodge anything else.

Lee opened a genuine smile for the first time Kin had arrived.

"What are you doing?" the girl demanded.

"Kin-san, was it?" Lee limped closer, making her step back with caution, "Have you ever trained specific taijutsu techniques?"

Kin kept looking close at Lee, but it didn't seem like more attacks would be coming. "Well, not really."

"Then whoever said you were hopeless in taijutsu was either lying or didn't know a thing."

"But," Kin shook her head, still confused, "Why? Because I walked ten steps and dodged a punch? Anyone can do that."

Lee shook his head furiously. "No, not just that! Your gait was disciplined, controlled," the boy explained, "and not only did you have good reflexes when dodging the punch, but you stepped back distributing your weight perfectly. If I were in a condition to press the attack, you wouldn't be caught off-balance. And since you say you're untrained, rather than hopeless, you're a natural."

Kin took a while to digest the information. He had been able to deduce all of that from these simple tests but he probably knew what he was talking about; she reminded herself how good this guy was with taijutsu.

Yet how could _she_ be a natural at taijutsu? No one had ever acknowledged her taijutsu skills as being above poor. Well, except Eji, she reminded herself, and Eji had been right about so many things.

Now that she thought about it, taijutsu had helped her in several tight spots like against Hirofumi or in that long ago bout with Mayuko. The most vocal person about Kin's taijutsu – or lack thereof – was Hirofumi Jiro himself.

Kin gasped. Had her ex-sensei purposefully hammered into her head the belief that her taijutsu was useless in order to deprive her of a potentially very useful talent? That would have made Kin use her taijutsu as a last resort option only, and as she had just realized, it had usually helped her out.

She certainly wouldn't put it beneath Hirofumi to do something like that. Despite being off his rocker, he had been observant and clever.

Kin almost cringed in disgust; did she just compliment that bastard?

She just had to ask, though: "Are you sure, Lee-san?"

"Yes!" Despite his confidence, Lee's face betrayed his sudden grief. "If I were able to, I would spar with you to help you improve, but –"

"You'll get better, Lee-san," Kin affirmed, making a fist.

Lee nodded. "Then, until then, we'll train!" He dropped to the ground and started performing one-armed push ups, "One, two, three, four – come on, Kin-san, show me the power of your youth! – ten, eleven, twelve – !"

Kin hesitated a moment but shrugged and got down beside Lee, doing normal push ups.

The two Genin called it quits some time later (mostly with Kin's urging, and also because the nurses came back for a second try) and returned to Lee's room; both were sweating and panting, but smiling.

"Ah, Kin-san," Lee said before they parted, "maybe you could talk with Gai-sensei! Yes, he could probably help you with your taijutsu."

"Gai-sensei?"

"Yes, my sensei."

"Ok, thanks for the offer," Kin nodded, "Um, what does he look like?"

"Well, he looks a little bit like me."

Kin thought the description vague, but didn't press it. She could always ask someone, like Shikamaru, later on about this Gai. "Ok. Well, I've got to go. Bye Lee-san."

"Good bye, Kin-san!"

The two nurses then practically pushed Lee into his room before he had the chance to change his mind.

Kin smirked, turned around and began to head for the exit. Before she was at the halfway point her smirk was long gone, though, as she remembered her latest rank D mission: go around chasing a cat that ran away from its owner (supposedly not for the first time). Wait, or was it clean up dog crap again?

The girl sighed.


	19. Chapter 19: Chase

**THE GIRL OF THE SOUND**

**Chapter 19 – Chase**

As Kin leaped from branch to branch, maintaining her position behind Kiba and Akamaru in the group's diminished line, she couldn't help but sigh.

Shikamaru obviously heard, for he called from behind her: "Something wrong?"

The kunoichi looked back over her shoulder, giving him a look, and he nodded, understanding.

Things were definitely not going according to plan. The group was two members short; Chouji had stayed behind to square off against Jiroubo, and Neji to fight the spider-nin Kidoumaru. Kin knew as well as the others that they needed as many allies as possible to complete this dangerous mission. Grimly, she also suspected that none of the Genin there, including Chouji and Neji, and even the Chuunin Shikamaru, could take on one of Orochimaru's guards in one-on-one combat and come out alive.

But they didn't really have a choice. It was all they could do to keep up with Sasuke.

Kin felt an unsettling chill creep up her stomach as she considered the very real possibility that her companions would not survive. Perhaps the others were thinking the same thing; an uneasy silence had descended upon the group.

Kin realized that, while she had feared for others many times before in her life, it had always been for pragmatic reasons. If her companions were dead, it was likely that she wouldn't be able to survive against the enemy alone, after all. But this time was different. She genuinely feared for Neji and Chouji.

She shook her head. They all had to be at their bests. She couldn't let fear cloud her judgment or she would just be putting everyone else in danger, and she definitely didn't want that.

"Hey," came a shout from the blond-haired boy behind Shikamaru in the formation, breaking the silence after what seemed like an eternity, "don't be giving up, guys. They'll catch up, you know. Chouji and Neji, I mean."

The other three smiled, and Akamaru gave a bark. Sometimes Naruto's confidence proved contagious. Silently thanking him for the boost in morale, Shikamaru nodded.

"You're right," the Chuunin said, "and when they do, I want us to be back on our way to Konoha with Sasuke in tow."

They all nodded in agreement.

Several minutes later, Kiba spoke up: "Their scent is getting stronger. We're close."

"Shikamaru," Kin said, "you got a plan for us?"

Shikamaru was thoughtful for a few seconds. He opened his mouth, but was interrupted as he was about to reply.

"I've got one," Naruto announced, "Let's just beat up those two bastards and take Sasuke."

The other three looked back at the blond-haired boy, seeing a confident smirk on his face.

Shikamaru chuckled, shaking his head. "Sounds like your kind of plan, all right. But no, I've got something else in mind."

...

"Those brats are catching up." Sakon said, looking back.

He and Tayuya leaped through the branches as fast as they could manage, but not because of any fear they might have of doing battle with the pursuing Leaf Genin. In fact, both wanted nothing more than to meet the Genin head-on and just kill the pesky group so that they wouldn't be such an annoyance. But time was of the essence. If they didn't get this body back to Orochimaru in time…

They both knew they didn't have time to waste, but Sakon found himself turning to Tayuya and saying: "Let's just kill them already."

Tayuya shot him a glare. "There are still four of them."

He grinned. "You don't think we can take them?"

"That's not what I meant, you jackass," she retorted, "It would take too long. Or do you want Orochimaru-sama to rip out your balls when we don't get the Uchiha back in time?"

Sakon looked at the barrel which contained Uchiha Sasuke, secure in his arms, and sighed. If only he didn't have that hindrance, he could do as he wished. But Tayuya was right, if he failed Orochimaru in this endeavor it would likely be the last thing he did – her colorful metaphor notwithstanding.

Instinct and reflexes saved him. He didn't see or hear the kunai as it flew straight at the back of his cranium, but he somehow felt it coming and jerked to the side at the last moment. The weapon embedded itself in the trunk of a tree ten meters ahead. Sakon stopped and turned around, alert, and Tayuya soon followed suit.

"You bastards," she growled, seeing the remnants of the Konoha team a few branches away.

"Looks like we get our fight after all." Sakon said, eager.

Naruto, Kin, and Kiba looked to Shikamaru, who nodded. At once, the four charged toward the two enemies.

Tayuya grinned. "An all-out charge? What a bunch of nitwits."

Sakon and Tayuya were ready to counterattack when Kin, Kiba and Shikamaru suddenly poofed, and then there were four Narutos before them.

"What the hell?" Sakon asked.

At the last branch, the four Narutos leaped in pairs, two going to Tayuya and two for Sakon. One of each held out his palm for the other, who began to rotate his hands around it. In mere moments, two Rasengans were molded and ready to be unleashed.

"Ra-sen-GAN!" The four Narutos exclaimed, aiming straight for the duo.

Sakon and Tayuya jumped to the side, away from each other; the all-out charge hadn't exactly had the element of surprise with it, so they had little difficulty in dodging. Sakon even slipped his fingers into the pouch at his leg, drew two kunai, and threw them at the closest pair of Narutos. With a cloud of smoke, they both vanished.

The last remaining clone also vanished with a poof, and the real Naruto was left standing alone.

"You're gonna have to do better than that if you-" Sakon started to say, but froze in mid-sentence as he realized he had lost control of his body.

"Kage Mane no Jutsu, success," Shikamaru announced, crouched behind a nearby tree.

Tayuya took a step forward, frowning. "You sons of-"

"Ya-hoooo!" Kiba and Akamaru leaped from a tree behind Tayuya and became a spinning whirlwind, sending leaves flying all around and heading straight for Tayuya.

"Tsc." Tayuya almost jumped back, but knew that Kiba's angle of attack was meant to do exactly that: get her to dodge back and move her farther away from Sakon. Instead, she jumped forward, narrowly missing the wrath of Kiba's technique. Naruto, who had been moving to grab the barrel holding Sasuke, turned in surprise.

Tayuya meant to bring her flute to her lips and unleash a genjutsu, but Kin appeared beside her as if out of nowhere.

"Konoha Senpuu!"

Before Tayuya could react, Kin was in the air and spinning; all that Tayuya saw was Kin's heel as it smashed into her face. Tayuya's feet left the ground as she flew back, stumbling and falling flat on her back several feet away.

Naruto looked from Kin to the fallen Tayuya, back to Kin. "Konoha Senpuu? Did you learn that from Thick-Brows?"

Kin shrugged, not able to hide a smirk. "I still haven't completely mastered the movement, but yeah."

Before Naruto could respond, Kiba called out a warning. They looked down at the fallen Tayuya to see that her form had vanished, leaving only a log behind. Naruto and Kin turned to Shikamaru and Sakon at the same time, knowing that he'd be the target.

The sound of a flute permeated the air just then, and Shikamaru's eyes drooped, a sudden dizziness overtaking him. He shook it off and quickly regained his concentration, but the lapse had been enough.

Sakon, grinning all the way, had already slipped out another kunai, this one with an explosive seal on it. He jumped away before Shikamaru could trap him with his Kage Mane no Jutsu again, meanwhile expertly throwing the kunai at the trio of Naruto, Kin and Kiba.

The explosive seal started to burn away as it flew toward the Genin.

...

She was close, he could feel it!

He didn't understand how he could know such a thing, much less what direction to head in. And yet, as he leaped from one branch to the next, he thought he could almost see her silhouette, growing ever closer, as if her prescence was a palpable thing.

He decided that this feeling wasn't something rooted in logic, but rather his instincts, and his instincts were telling him he was right. Perhaps it was something beyond human, a sixth sense that he had developed thanks to Orochimaru's gift. He couldn't know for sure, and didn't care. All he knew was that he would not be steered wrong, not at this critical time.

He paused for just a moment as another wave of exquisite pain – pain that grew by the minute! –, coursed through his body. This time he did not resist the pain, but welcomed it, reveled in it. If this pain was the price to be paid, he would pay it. Pain would be his strength, revenge his motivator.

Lifting his eyes to the road ahead, he leaped.


	20. Chapter 20: Training

**THE GIRL OF THE SOUND**

**Chapter 20 – Training**

17 days ago...

Kin could feel the sun's rays – at least, what little of them managed to penetrate the cover of the trees – tickling her skin as she dashed across the forest, weaving her way through the now-familiar path. The wind against her face felt invigorating, and she would have sighed with satisfaction at the sweet scent of nature that it brought had she not been running at full speed.

The girl mused that she took advantage of every little stretch of free time to both explore the village and, more often, to train and exercise. In the Sound village, where everyone was forced to train, it had been the other way around: any little break was used for resting and recuperating.

'_Not anymore,'_ she thought with a grin. She had no missions today, so she had woken up early, eaten a light breakfast and left for her favorite training spot: the clearing with the three tree stumps where, ironically enough, she had almost died soon after waking up in Konoha.

'_Not anymore,'_ she thought again, her happy mood heightened by the pleasant surroundings. _'Now everything's great!'_

The trees started to thin out, and when the kunoichi spotted a sunlit branch, she felt the urge to take a pause and bask in it. She leaped straight toward a nearby trunk, connecting with it for just a moment before launching toward her target branch, backflipping in mid-air. She landed gracefully and looked up, closing her eyes and resting her back against the tree trunk.

After a minute, when Kin was just about to be on her way, she heard a shout; it was a shout of joy she found familiar, and when it came again, she was sure of its source.

"Yahoooooo!"

Kin took a few steps away from the tree trunk and looked back, spotting Kiba and Akamaru leaping through the trees toward her. Kin didn't notice what they, particularly Akamaru, were doing, so instead of getting out of the way, she smiled and waved at them.

Akamaru's 'dynamic marking' hit her square in the face.

...

Kin could hear Kiba snickering behind her back as she dipped her head into the river. She had already lost count of how many times he had burst into laughter since their run-in.

She glared back at him, water dripping down her face. "It's not funny."

Kiba was clutching his side, obviously trying hard to conceal his mirth.

"Yeah, it kind of is." He managed to say.

"Your stupid dog pissed on my face!"

Akamaru barked and wagged his tail, as if nothing was wrong in the world. It was too much for the Inuzuka boy; Kiba fell over laughing.

Kin turned back to the river. "Got my hair, too," she grumbled before once more plunging her head into the river. Kin only stood up a minute later, finally feeling clean again.

"Don't worry, the smell will go away." Kiba joked.

Kin glared at him. "Shut up."

Seeing how the conversation was going nowhere, Kin decided to get to her training. She turned her back on the grinning Kiba and faced the river. She concentrated a small amount of chakra at the soles of her feet and stepped onto the water. Instead of falling through it, Kin floated, and after a few more steps, she was several meters away from the riverside.

"What, that's what you call 'training'?" Kiba asked, "That's easy."

Kiba crouched down as if to pounce, then dashed towards the water. He ran out onto it, and although he stumbled halfway and almost plunged through, he was able to maintain himself. Akamaru, back on solid ground, barked to show his displeasure at having been left behind.

Kin crossed her arms. "This is just warm up."

"I bet you can't do a handstand."

Kin scoffed. She bent over, put her hands on the water's surface and concentrated chakra in them. It took a moment to get the right amount while not messing up the chakra at her feet. When she felt stable she pushed up with her feet, stretching her legs vertically up into the air.

Kin was too busy maintaining both her body's balance and the right amount of chakra to gloat to Kiba, but she still felt a surge of satisfaction. She was sustaining herself upside-down on top of the water with just her hands!

"All right," Kiba said, "now stay like that."

Kiba then kicked the water, producing waves. Kin tried hard to maintain her balance, but then Kiba kicked again, and a third time; with a curse, Kin fell head first into the river. She spat out a mouthful of water when she resurfaced.

"Damn it, Kiba, that wasn't fair!" she whined.

Kiba just crossed his arms and smirked.

Kin quickly made a pair of seals, executing a technique she didn't often use. She stretched her arms out, palms open, producing sound waves that easily propagated through the water. Kiba just raised an eyebrow at first, but then quickly lost his balance as the sound waves disturbed the water under him. With a yelp and a splash, he also fell into the river.

Kin took the opportunity to raise herself back onto the water. She crossed her arms just as Kiba had done, and smirked with satisfaction as he also resurfaced, coughing water.

The Inuzuka boy nodded. "Ok, well played." He looked to the side then, as if he had just noticed something.

Kin followed his gaze, and saw two figures standing by the riverside: a white-eyed boy that Kin immediately associated with Lee's description of his teammate, Neji, and a girl wearing a pink, sleeveless shirt with her brown hair tied in two buns, who she guessed was his other teammate, Tenten.

"Eh? How long have you two been standing there?" Kiba asked, pulling himself back onto the water.

"You are Tsuchi Kin?" Neji asked, ignoring the Inuzuka boy.

Kin nodded.

"Gai-sensei tells me that you've been training with Lee," Neji said, "Thank you. You are lifting Lee's spirits, and that, in turn, lifts Gai-sensei's spirits."

Tenten sighed. "And that helps Neji and I even more."

"So, you're Lee's teammates." Kin said. She had suspected as much, but like all of the times being introduced to other Konoha shinobi for the first time, she didn't know how to proceed. At times a conversation starter came about on its own – like having somebody's dog pee on your face while it somersaults through the air – but this time Kin didn't know what to say.

"You have that weird eye thing, right?" Kin asked on a whim, immediately wincing at the potentially insulting question. Kiba snickered.

"The Byakugan." Tenten corrected matter-of-factly, giving the Inuzuka boy a glare. "And it's not weird."

Neji didn't seem flustered by the question. As a demonstration, he made a hand seal and activated his bloodline ability; veins grew around his eyes, and Kin had the sudden sensation that he was seeing right through her.

''_Weird eye thing' seems pretty fitting, actually,' _she thought.

Neji narrowed his eyes.

'_Uh oh, can he read my mind, too?'_

"Your…" Neji began to say, but stopped.

"What is it, Neji?" Tenten asked.

Neji opened his mouth to speak, but he seemed to be confused.

After he had activated the Byakugan, he had augmented his vision to see Kin's chakra system, mostly out of habit. At first glance, her system seemed normal; just like anyone would expect, her chakra flowed evenly around her body by way of the Gates and the tenketsu between them, just as blood flows through the veins.

That was what he expected to see, and it was there. But upon closer inspection, Neji thought he noticed something slightly different. It took him several seconds to discern just what it was, and even when did, he wasn't sure it wasn't just his imagination.

Kin's chakra seemed to increase in concentration just before her Gates, with the flow diminished on the other side. It was as if her Gates were obstructing more chakra than normal, acting as a bottleneck. He focused on her feet and had the impression that she was expending more chakra than normal to stay afloat on the water. The difference was slight, but he wondered if it hindered her chakra control.

No, Neji realized, it was more than that: the bottlenecks weren't just around her Gates, but around her every tenketsu. Her tenketsu and her Gates seemed normal, but were they? It reminded him of a certain blonde boy he had faced in the Chuunin Exam.

It was so slight, though, that he couldn't be sure. Was it just his imagination?

Kin found himself shifting uncomfortably under Neji's gaze.

"Do you, by any chance, have an advanced bloodline?" Neji asked.

Kin blinked, not expecting the question. She shrugged.

"Nope."

"Are you sure?"

"I think if I had one, I'd know. Why?"

Neji maintained his eyes on her for a few moments more, then deactivated his Byakugan. He concluded his mind had not cleared enough to keep him from imagining differences in chakra circulatory systems; nothing training wouldn't fix.

"Never mind, it's nothing. Tenten, we should get to our training." He said simply before turning and walking away. Tenten gave Kin and Kiba a quick wave, then followed Neji.

Kin turned to Kiba.

"Is he always like that?"

Kiba laughed.

"Those Hyuuga," he said, grinning, "they're either way too serious or way too shy. Eh, don't worry, there are much more bothersome shinobi to be sent on a mission with."

"Yeah, like you."

"No, not like me. Like Naruto." Kiba protested, backed up by Akamaru's bark. "You've met Naruto, haven't you?"

"Actually, no, but I've heard stories," Kin grinned. "If he's half as annoying as you, then he's bad news, all right."

Kin and Kiba each parted ways for their respective training soon after, but not before they knocked each other into the water twice more.


	21. Chapter 21: Kin's Decision

**THE GIRL OF THE SOUND**

**Chapter 21 – Kin's Decision**

Kin's ears were still ringing from the explosion after she had regrouped with Shikamaru and Naruto.

The stakes of the mission continued to rise. While the trio had succeeded in grabbing Sasuke's barrel and were now on the move, they were still being pursued by Tayuya. Worse still, Sakon and Kiba had managed to blast themselves off a cliff, leaving the rest of the team with no choice but to leave them behind.

Kin gritted her teeth, shooting Shikamaru a glare as she leapt to the next branch. Shikamaru noticed the look and sighed.

"What would you have done?" Shikamaru asked.

"I don't know, gone after him?" Kin replied as if stating the obvious.

Shikamaru was shaking his head before she even finished.

"Then we should have gone after Neji and Chouji? Our priority is completing the mission."

"They chose to stay behind and fight, but Kiba was knocked away while trying to save Akamaru. He could have been knocked unconscious for all we know, helpless against Sakon. What if he's captured and brought to Orochimaru?" Kin shivered at the thought. "Besides, we didn't have the barrel then. Now we do."

"Yeah," Naruto said, struggling to hold the large barrel while also keeping up with the other two, "and it's pretty damn heavy. If you two wanna switch with me, I'm all for it."

"Quiet, Naruto," Kin hissed.

"Our priority hasn't changed," Shikamaru said, calmly, "We have the barrel, but we still have to get Sasuke back to Konoha, and it doesn't look like we'll be able to shake that woman off our trail."

Kin breathed deep, reminding herself that she shouldn't let emotions cloud her judgment. Shikamaru was a Chuunin now; he knew what he was doing.

"Should we set up traps?" Kin asked.

"The enemy's too close," Shikamaru said, "we wouldn't have time to conceal them well enough. We'd just be giving her a chance to catch up."

"Well, sooner or later, we're going to have to-"

Kin stopped speaking when heard something. She was about to shout a warning when something – barely a silhouette, so fast was its speed! – crashed into her, knocking the air from her lungs and sending her flying off the branch and plummeting ten feet to the ground.

Kin hit the ground hard but rolled with the fall, absorbing some of the impact. Still, her whole body ached, and she had to gasp to draw air. Looking up, she saw that Shikamaru and Naruto had dropped down to the ground, looking at her, and at the figure that now stood between them.

"Hello, _Kin_." Hirofumi said, grinning wickedly as black X's snaked all over his skin.

...

"And the girl was lying on the ground, unconscious?" Tsunade asked.

"Apparently so," Shizune replied, looking over the file that Tsunade had requested.

"What did the medical analysis say?"

"It says here she was bruised, but no fatal wounds," Shizune said, "It seems that the main reason for her weak state was chakra depletion."

"Chakra depletion?" Tsunade mused, "That's strange, both for a Genin, and for such a short fight."

The Fifth Hokage turned her chair around, basking in the late afternoon sun. She brought up a hand to rub her chin – failing to note that it naturally curved as if to hold a cup of sake.

That name – Tsuchi Kin – had intrigued her ever since she had spotted it in the police report. It hadn't rung any bells when Shikamaru had mentioned it, but seeing it in writing brought a glimmer of recollection so elusive that she wasn't sure it wasn't just her imagination. Still, as the hours dragged on and the stack of papers before her grew ever more foreboding, she found she desired to solve this dilemma.

She stood up suddenly, startling Shizune.

"Tsunade-sama?"

"Shizune, we're going to the Archives."

"Eh? But Tsunade-sama-"

Tsunade didn't reply. She simply walked out from behind her desk and headed for the door. Shizune gave one exasperated look to the stack of papers on Tsunade's desk, sighed, and moved to follow.

They moved quickly; despite her years away from Konoha, Tsunade remembered the way to the Archives perfectly. She pushed open the double-doors and strode in, looking around.

"Tsunade-sama, what are you looking for?" Shizune asked.

"The shinobi records. I want to see if there existed a Konoha shinobi with the surname 'Tsuchi'."

"Again with this Tsuchi," Shizune rubbed her temple, sighing, "Tsunade-sama, you have more important matters to attend to."

Tsunade turned and glared at Shizune. "Are you questioning my decisions?"

Shizune stood straighter and quickly shook her head. "No, ma'am."

"Then help me search."

The two set about, plunging into box after box of files, each filled with several pages. They worked efficiently, though, for they were familiar with the sorting system. Not more than an hour had passed when Shizune held up a file, read the name and called Tsunade over.

"Tsuchi Akira." Tsunade read, taking the file and opening it.

"Is this what you were looking for, Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade flipped through the pages, skimming the details.

"Is this it?" Shizune asked again, curious.

In response, Tsunade began to read from the file: "Tsuchi Akira, an orphan rescued from raiders, born approximately forty years ago. Thanks to a unique bloodline, he quickly rose in rank and joined ANBU at the age of sixteen. When he was twenty-five, he received an undercover mission to infiltrate what was then the beginnings of Orochimaru's Sound Village. At first, he was successful, but then…"

Tsunade looked up, as if recalling something.

"I remember."

"Remember what, Tsunade-sama?"

"Tsuchi Akira. He successfully infiltrated the Sound Village, but then broke protocol and risked contacting us with an urgent message."

"What message, Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade looked Shizune in the eyes. "He requested extraction. Not just for himself, but for a Sound woman that he had fallen in love with, and was apparently pregnant with his child." Tsunade looked back down. "You won't find that part in the file, though."

Shizune calmed down considerably, finally accepting that maybe Tsunade's little side-quest hadn't been completely unjustified.

"Does that mean this Tsuchi Kin is his daughter?"

"Can't say for sure."

Shizune was quiet for a moment, then asked: "What happened to him?"

"The official story simply states that he blew his cover and was killed," Tsunade shook her head. "That isn't too far from the truth. When Konoha denied his request for extraction, he tried to take it upon himself, even though he knew it would compromise the mission. We eventually sent out a tactical team to try to pull him out before he got himself killed, but there was no way of reaching him in time. When we found him, he was dead, surrounded by Sound nin."

Tsunade crossed her arms. "But then came the strange part. We clearly outnumbered the Sound nin, so they all wisely fled. All of them, that is, except one kunoichi. She stood over Akira's body and fought us until her heart stopped beating."

Shizune's eyes widened.

"Was she the woman?"

Tsunade shrugged. "Who knows. Maybe she was. Or maybe she just stayed behind to delay us so that we wouldn't track the others back to their hideout."

Shizune was silent.

"The analysis said that Tsuchi Kin was found unconscious because of chakra depletion, right?" Tsunade asked.

Shizune nodded. "That's right."

"Well, now I think I know why." Tsunade smirked, satisfied with finally having solved the puzzle. She stretched, sighing, then unceremoniously dropped the file back into a random box and headed for the door.

"Tsunade-sama?"

"Yes?"

"What is it? What did you discover?"

"I'm thirsty, I'll tell you later. Are we out of sake? Where's the nearest bar?"

"Tsunade-samaaa!"

...

Hirofumi shuddered, and the black X's that covered his skin began to writhe. The symbols moved like ink, retreating under his clothing until his skin was normal again.

Kin opened her mouth, but could not form words at first. She used the trunk of a tree to stand up shakily, her eyes glued to her uncle's grinning form.

"What are you doing here?" she asked at length, "They captured you."

"I escaped." Hirofumi replied simply.

Naruto had put Sasuke's barrel on the ground and moved to attack, but Shikamaru stopped him with an outstretched arm.

"Shikamaru?" Naruto asked.

"Don't charge in recklessly," Shikamaru said, "I remember him. He tried to kill Kin right after the Chuunin Exam. He's dangerous. If we mean to defeat him quickly, we need to-"

Shikamaru was interrupted by Hirofumi's laughter, strained but full of glee.

"Defeat me quickly?" Hirofumi mused, "You won't defeat me."

Despite Hirofumi's penetrating glare – a glare he didn't avert, not even for a moment – Kin had calmed considerably. It dawned on Kin that the team was wasting precious time it couldn't afford to waste; Tayuya got closer every second they spent here talking. And she knew that if it came to a battle with Hirofumi, Tayuya would catch up, and then the odds would be against them.

Kin's path became clear to her.

"Shikamaru," Kin called, "take Naruto and go."

"Kin, you can't be se-" Shikamaru started to argue.

"Our priority is the mission, right?" Kin cut him off. "Then go already. It's me he's after."

Naruto looked to Shikamaru, awaiting his decision. The Chuunin hesitated, looking at Hirofumi for a long while before finally nodding.

"You better not die, Sound-chan." Shikamaru said, sparing Kin one last glance before he and Naruto leaped away.

Hirofumi didn't even watch them go, made no move at all to stop them.

'_Of course,'_ Kin thought, _'he's here to kill me, after all.'_

In the small amount of time Kin had spent in Konoha, she had found happiness. Now, just over a month after she had become a Konoha Genin, Kin couldn't imagine going back to her old life. And so, despite what she had just done – offered to risk her life for a boy she had never met – she didn't feel fear or dread. Perhaps she should, she mused, but the knowledge that she had helped her allies, helped something that was greater than her, gave her strength.

And so, when Hirofumi, practically screaming with glee, charged at her, Kin felt determined to win.


	22. Chapter 22: The Usual

**THE GIRL OF THE SOUND**

**Chapter 22 – The Usual**

8 days ago...

Kin thought she could feel an ant crawling up her leg. Yep, that was definitely an ant, and damn it, it was biting. The kunoichi forced herself to stay still as she eyed her prey through the bushes. She was too close to risk ruining the chance brushing off an ant.

There, through the foliage, she saw a cat. Not just any cat, though: the infernal cat that kept running away from its owner, the cat that they had seen fit to send Kin after for the second time. She had heard that pretty much all Genin had the 'privilege' of taking this mission, but not even in the Sound had Kin been sent on the same Rank D mission twice.

'_Oh wait,'_ she thought, _'there was that minefield maintenance mission that I had to repeat...'_

She never did find out if those mines were real. Now that she thought about it, no one had ever died on that mission, so maybe it was just to scare the Genin.

Either way, compared to that, stalking after a cat should have been a piece of cake. And it was, except now the ant had apparently called its friends over to throw a party on her leg.

'_Screw it,'_ Kin thought, _'the cat's close enough.'_ With one sudden movement, Kin leaped from the bushes, throwing a kunai on the opposite side of the feline. The cat was spooked by her appearance and the kunai, which embedded itself in the grass, and that split second of indecision allowed Kin to wrap her hands around its belly.

Kin stood up straight, holding the cat in her hands. She smiled.

"If someone can't even sneak up on a cat, she can't call herself a ninja!" Kin laughed.

The satisfaction of victory was cut short, though, when the cat extended its claws and scratched her cheek.

...

The fat lady was happily crushing her unhappy cat in a bear hug and thanking Kin for finding it again. Kin just rubbed her cheek, mumbled something incoherently and walked away form the mission-handouts line.

As Kin left the building and walked along the streets, she looked up at the cloudless skies and sighed. She had been here over a month already and was still doing Rank D missions. She understood that she had technically only been a Leaf shinobi for that long, but couldn't they see that she was above stuff like chasing cats?

She hadn't let up on her training, though, and after so much peace, she actually found herself yearning for something a little more exciting. Shikamaru would probably think her crazy for wishing for something like that.

Shikamaru. She wondered if he was in the usual spot, watching the sky. There weren't many clouds out today, but she figured that didn't make a difference. If the weather was good, he'd be slacking. Then again, if it was bad, he'd probably be slacking, too.

Kin headed straight for the rooftop. Now familiar with the streets of Konoha, she reached it in a matter of minutes. When she climbed the steps and came within view of the bench under the awning, she wasn't surprised to see Shikamaru and Chouji lying down on it.

Kin silently made her way over, and sure enough, both boys had their eyes closed. That wasn't too uncommon for Shikamaru, but even Chouji – who was often occupied stuffing his mouth – seemed to snoozing.

Kin counted to three and jumped between them on the bench, yelling "Surprise! Rise and shine!"

As if she needed to tell them. Shikamaru immediately jumped and stood up, eyes wide, and Chouji rolled over and fell from the bench.

Kin laughed so hard her sides started to ache.

"What was that for?" Chouji demanded. In mere moments he had produced a bag of chips from somewhere and was munching them down, as he tended to do when he was startled. Or angry. Or sleepy, or happy, or basically any other mood imaginable.

Shikamaru sat back down on the bench, groggily rubbing his eyes.

"Well, on the bright side, it was a good thing she woke me up," he said.

"How can that—_munch munch_—possibly be—_munch munch_—a good thing?" Chouji asked.

"Well, just look at the time," Shikamari replied, "I was almost late for my midmorning nap."

Shikamaru promptly lied down again. Kin shot him an incredulous glare, but his grin, and the fact that he didn't shut his eyes, showed that he was just joking. Kin sat down between the two.

After a moment, Shikamaru asked: "What's up with those scratch marks?"

Kin touched her cheek tenderly. "Cat."

"Wow, again?"

"Yeah..." After a pause, Kin added: "I'm getting tired of these Rank D missions, you know?"

Shikamaru sat up, giving his arms a stretch. "Really?"

"Yeah, I mean, I've been here over a month already. Why aren't I moving up to something more... exciting? I don't know."

Chouji grunted. "I dunno what you're complaining about. I rather liked not getting dangerous missions."

"Danger's never too far away from ninjas," Kin said, shrugging, "The thing is, it makes me wonder... like, do they doubt my loyalty?"

Shikamaru grinned. "You _do_ have pincushions pretty high up on your loyalty list."

Kin glared. "I'm serious."

Shikamaru shrugged, looking up at the sky. "They don't question your loyalty, Kin. You have to remember that Konoha is without a Kage right now. Things are still being sorted out."

"What, like your promotion to Chuunin?" Kin teased.

Now it was Shikamaru's turn to glare. "I'm serious."

Kin nodded, conceding the point. "Yeah, you're probably right. I just wish it comes soon. A chance to prove myself, I mean."

Shikamaru gave Kin a friendly tap on the shoulder before lying back down on the bench.

"Well, I don't know what you want to prove, or to whom, but don't sweat it. Your chance will probably come sooner than you expect."

"I hope so..."

Several minutes of silence passed as the trio watched what few clouds there were in the sky. Kin eventually stood up.

"Well, I should probably get to my next mission," she said. "See you two later."

Shikamaru and Chouji waved goodbye. Soon, Kin had descended the stairs to the street and was on her way to get her next mission. She sighed, trying to imagine what it would be.

'_Sooner than I expect, huh?'_


	23. Chapter 23: Trading Blows

**THE GIRL OF THE SOUND**

**Chapter 23 – Trading Blows**

Hirofumi's charge had signaled to Kin that he would use taijutsu, at least initially. She stretched her arms, then got into a battle-ready position. She had been training ever since her last encounter with this man, and now would see if it had paid off.

With a big smile on his face, Hirofumi came on, throwing a punch as soon as he was within range. The punch was wide, though; despite its speed, Kin easily ducked under it and counterattacked with her own. Just as her fist was about to make contact with Hirofumi's side he intercepted it with his arm and stepped back, regaining his balance.

Kin followed his step, throwing a left punch, then a right. Hirofumi blocked the first, dodged the second, then had to roll to the side as Kin jumped and brought her heel down where he had been standing. Faster than Kin thought possible, the man sprung from the roll and executed a roundhouse kick. Kin brought up her arms to block, but erred, blocking too high; Hirofumi's leg slipped under her defense and hit her in the chest. Luckily the attack didn't connect properly, but it was her turn to jump back.

Kin kept her guard up, expecting Hirofumi to pursue, but he didn't.

"You've gotten a little better," the man said, "That's good. You didn't put up much of a fight last time."

Kin's eyes smoldered. "Shut up," she said, between breaths.

"Very well."

On he came.

Kin blocked a low-kick, a high-kick, then jumped over a second low-kick, throwing her own roundhouse at Hirofumi's face. He bent over backwards and she passed right over him, but she had soon reversed momentum and the two were trading blows again.

After dodging one of her punches, Hirofumi managed to grab her arm. He pulled, and she resisted the urge to dug in her heels and hold back; she would never win a contest of pure strength with him. Instead she went with the pull, barreling right into him. She took several punches – one right in the face – as they went down, but she was able to roll out of his hold.

She jumped back up, blinking, trying to will the pain away. She saw Hirofumi getting up, and rushed forward, jumping high in the air and twisting her body around.

"Konoha Senpuu!" she yelled, putting all of her strength behind the attack.

Her heart soared as heel made contact – then sank as it continued right through Hirofumi, exploding him in a cloud of smoke. As the log that lay in the wake of Hirofumi's Kawarimi no Jutsu flew a dozen feet away, Kin was looking up at the surrounding trees. Where had he gone?

A sound caught her attention. She turned at once, and from behind a tree charged not one, but five Hirofumis.

'_Kage Bunshins!'_

Sweat slid down her cheek. She had been almost holding her own against one Hirofumi, but five? That hadn't changed since their last fight. She had to take care of them before they wore her out, or killed her outright.

An idea came to her. The first clone reached her just as she was reaching for one of her pockets. She jumped back, avoiding the incoming blows, but knew she didn't have much time. She almost hesitated at the thought of her crazy idea: it was reckless. But she needed to risk it.

She worked furiously with her free arm and her legs to keep out of the clones' reach until she had finally fished out what she wanted from her pack. She waited until the last possible moment, then, with a deep breath and a flick of her wrist, she threw a kunai wrapped in an exploding seal between her own feet.

Kin brought her hands together, trying not to dwell on what would happen if she messed the technique up. Fortunately, she executed the hand seals perfectly, and substituted herself with a log instants before the exploding seal blew. Now perched on top of a nearby tree, Kin heard the explosion, and the satisfying _poof_ of clones dissolving. She jumped back down to the ground, intent on pressing the attack in case Hirofumi thought to make more.

Thinking quickly, Kin drew a pair of needles with bells from her pocket, the only two she hadn't discarded during her time in Konoha. She reentered the small clearing just in time to see Hirofumi, with a few burn marks on his clothing and across his face, standing up, hands on a nearby trunk. Hirofumi opened his mouth to speak, but quickly shut them when Kin threw her two needles.

Hirofumi jumped to the side, though he needn't even had bothered: the needles embedded in the trunk beside him.

"It's not going to be so easy to kill me," she said, a scowl on her face.

Hirofumi grinned, meeting her gaze. "Is that so?"

Kin opened her mouth, but instead of speaking, she flicked her wrist. The thin lines she held moved, ringing the bells attached to the needles she had thrown. Hirofumi's eyes went wide as he realized the trick, but by then he had already fallen into the genjutsu. He stopped moving.

'_As Shikamaru would say, success!' _she thought.

The kunoichi ran in Hirofumi's direction, intent on knocking him out before he snapped out of the paralysis. When she was just a feet away, Hirofumi moved, hitting her in the stomach with a punch that sent her flying back. Kin rolled, coming to a stop a dozen feet away.

She got on her hands and knees, trying to suck in breath while she coughed blood. He had been faking?!

Hirofumi was holding the arm he had used to punch Kin – now covered in X's again – as if in pain. With a deep sigh, the X's once again receded, and he soon had his usual grin on.

"Won't be easy to kill you, huh?" he asked, "Are you _daft_, Kin? You think a Chuunin of the Sound would fall for your little bell trick?"

As he finished his taunt, Hirofumi brought his hands together, making a seal that created another trio of Kage Bunshins.

Kin forced herself to stand up. She breathed deep, refilling her lungs. Maybe he was right. Maybe she had been stupid to try that trick. All she knew was that she had used her last exploding-seal-wrapped kunai and didn't have time to wrap another one. She needed time, she decided.

She turned and dashed through the trees.

"Ha ha ha, that's right, Kin," she heard Hirofumi tease behind her, "Run."

As Kin jumped from branch to branch, she could hear the laughter of Hirofumi and his clones behind her. The combat rush was dulling the pain, but she knew that that last punch had been powerful. If she took one of those to the head, she'd be dead. She had to be careful.

Suddenly, instinct told her to go right, and she jumped in that direction. Not one second later, four kunai flew past the spot she had been.

Kin worked her legs to their limits, but she knew Hirofumi was gaining. Soon the clones were upon her, and it took all of her training to keep them from blocking her path. As she kept jumping from branch to branch, sometimes she would come close to one of them in the air, and take a punch or a kick. She tried to ignore the bruises and gashes she was receiving, and kept on going...

Going where, exactly? Her friends couldn't help her, and running was only wearing her out.

As it turned out, the answer was 'down'. One of the clones managed to smash into her side, grabbing her around the waist and bringing them both down to the ground. She braced herself for the impact, but after several seconds realized that the impact hadn't come and that she was still falling, falling out of the forest.

The clone had grabbed her and thrown them both down the valley.

With sudden desperation, Kin let loose a series of punches and kicks, which the clone was in no position to block. It exploded in a cloud of smoke, and Kin used the last few seconds of her descent trying to twist her body to fall on her feet. It didn't work: she fell on her side as she came down, and the impact was jarring. The world spun around her for what seemed like minutes before her vision stabilized, then the searing pain in her shoulder and her side made her gasp.

She looked around. She was down on a rock floor, similar to where Kiba and Akamaru had fallen. Boulders two or three times the size of a man dotted the small valley. She saw no one, not Kiba, not Akamaru, not Sakon or Ukon. Likewise, Hirofumi was nowhere in sight, but she suspected that would change very soon.

Kin tried to move her shoulder, and found that it worked, despite the pain. Good, it wasn't broken then. The pain in her side, however, was worrying; every movement or breath she made produced a stab of pain. Had she broken ribs?

In the end, was she going to fail again?

'_No,'_ she thought, _'I can't give up. I can't let that bastard win.'_

She placed both hands on the dirt and, with much effort, forced herself to stand.

'_I don't have much time,'_ she thought, _'If I ever want to see Konoha and my friends again, I need to do something, and fast...'_


	24. Chapter 24: Tricks

**THE GIRL OF THE SOUND**

**Chapter 24 – Tricks**

Hirofumi had sent his shadow clones ahead to wear Kin down – in the best case scenario, even catch her. The technique had fatigued him, and the pains that he had been feeling were starting to creep back, but the Chuunin was confident that the day would yet see Kin die painfully.

One of his shadow clones disappeared, and from its final moments Hirofumi glimpsed that it had knocked Kin down to the valley floor nearby.

"Excellent."

He headed for the valley with a slower, but still brisk, pace.

...

Hirofumi's clones were waiting at the edge of the forest when he arrived. Together they dropped down to the valley floor, and in moments they located Kin, curled up next to a huge boulder. She wasn't moving.

Hirofumi raised an eyebrow. His first urge was to run forward and shake the insolent wench to see if she still lived. Certainly she wouldn't have the nerve to deprive him of watching her die, would she?

He started forward, mentally ordering one of his clones to go around the boulder. As much as he hated to admit, Kin had pulled a few tricks before. He had sacrificed much to get to this point, and would not see this chance squandered, like he did in Konoha, because of petty impatience so close to his goal.

Hirofumi and another clone flanked the girl, while the other looked for signs of traps around the boulder. None of them noticed anything amiss. Tripwires would have been obvious, and traps activated by chakra were easily detectable. Aside from the pebbles that littered the valley floor, the area around the boulder was clean.

Kin still did not move.

Hirofumi walked up to her and gave her a solid kick. His foot passed right through her.

Hirofumi turned, frustration clear on his face. He was about to shout and continue the search when he heard fizzling. Looking down at the base of the boulder, he noticed that the pebbles – and there were dozens! –were not actually pebbles. They had been partially camouflaged by the dirt someone had thrown on them, but he saw them for what they were: miniature bombs. And judging from the lack of chakra signature, they were activated by impact.

Impact, or a strong enough vibration.

...

Kin, hidden behind another large boulder in the area, heard the bunshin evaporate. She didn't know the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu that Hirofumi did so her clones were only good for distractions, but it had done its job admirably. She pressed her palm to the ground, using chakra to release sound waves through the rock. It was hard to pinpoint from that distance, but she only had to get the general area right.

She knew it had worked when she heard the explosion.

For several seconds she just sat there, her back to the boulder, waiting to hear some sort of exclamation from her foe. None came.

Cautiously, she stood up and edged to the side of the boulder, peeking out. The base of the other boulder had been blown away, with its upper part toppling down sideways. Not too far away, she saw a figure lying inert on the ground. She allowed herself hope that it had finally ended.

And for the second time her hope was dashed when the figure disappeared in a cloud of white, leaving only a piece of rock behind.

Behind her!

Kin rolled forward, missing being immolated by a fireball by mere inches. The fireball hit the boulder and exploded; Kin had to keep scrambling forward to outpace the blast. Flames licked at her back. She narrowed her eyes as pieces of broken rock assailed her face.

Breathing hard, she turned to see Hirofumi standing on top of the same boulder she had been hiding behind.

"You're starting to annoy me, _Kin_."

He sucked a lungful of air, and Kin knew more fireballs would be on the way. She started to run to the side but Hirofumi anticipated the move and compensated his aim. Kin stopped running and jumped back as a fireball passed right in front of her, the heat making her eyes water.

Hirofumi jumped down and ran toward her, spitting one last fireball as he went. Kin jumped to the side desperately, but the scalding hot projectile still touched her shin. The kunoichi fell unceremoniously to the ground, having barely enough time to get up before Hirofumi reached her.

His first punch passed through her unprepared defenses, hitting her in her injured side. The girl yelped in pain despite herself, but kept her wits enough to block the follow-up. Hirofumi was grinning, savoring his advantage, and kept trying to score a hit on her injured side. Kin gave up ground fast, having difficulty in counterattacking, and soon her back hit a boulder.

She tried to step aside, but Hirofumi caught her by the arm. With a scream of defiance she drove her shoulder into his gut. He accepted the attack with a grunt and pulled back, lifting Kin off the ground, twisting her full-circle and slamming her back-first against the boulder.

Kin dropped to the ground, the air once again knocked out of her lungs. Everything hurt – her face, her side, her back, her arm... She had started well, but it seemed she couldn't keep up with her uncle in pure taijutsu.

She took out a kunai, but before she could even lift her hand, Hirofumi stepped on her wrist.

"You've given me a pretty good fight," Hirofumi breathed deep, "Some good tricks. It was better than I hoped. But I'm tiring of it."

Grinding her teeth against the pain, Kin desperately forced her mind to come up with ideas. She thought about reaching for another kunai with her free hand, but managed to stop herself in time. If she drew attention to her other hand now, Hirofumi would just pin it down. She had to distract him somehow.

Making an attempt to quash the fear that she felt, Kin looked up and locked eyes with Hirofumi.

"Why do you want to kill me so much?"

Hirofumi shrugged. "I think we covered that last time."

"So that's your purpose in life now? That's all you live for?" Kin shut her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. She found the words gave her a strange sort of satisfaction. "What a miserable life you have."

Hirofumi twitched. "Quiet. You have no idea how much pain you've caused me."

"As if you're so innocent," Kin shouted back, "You made me kill my best friend. You deserve every bad thing that's ever happened to you."

Hirofumi twisted the foot on her wrist, making Kin cringe.

"Quiet!"

Good, he was taking the bait. Inch by inch, Kin's free hand slid closer to her pocket.

"No," Kin continued through gritted teeth, "Instead of dealing with your problems like an adult, you want to take everything out on me."

Hirofumi balled his fists.

"Shut up!"

Now! Kin quickly grabbed a kunai from her pocket, the last one, and threw it up at Hirofumi's face. Despite his outburst, the Chuunin was able to see and predictably dodge the projectile, moving his face to the side.

He looked down, frustrated and amused at the same time. "Nice try."

Having apparently run out of patience, Hirofumi drew back his foot and kicked Kin square in the temple with enough force to knock her out, and likely give her a concussion. The only problem, he realized, was that he hadn't kicked the girl, he had kicked something metal: A kunai.

Kin could have substituted herself with a large rock to move farther away, but he instantly knew she hadn't. The man recalled the outing to a clearing near the Sound Village where he had once taken the Sound pre-genin to spar with each other. On that day, Kin had thrown a kunai and used Kawarimi no Jutsu with it to escape her opponent's grasp.

Hirofumi saw Kin's shadow descending upon him.

Kin put all the hatred and indignation she felt towards Hirofumi behind her attack. She focused all of her energy, not caring if she dropped from exhaustion the next moment, and came down upon Hirofumi, kneeing him in the middle of the forehead.

Hirofumi stumbled back, his eyes rolling back inside his head.

Kin landed, took two steps forward and jumped again, executing once again the move Rock Lee had taught her. She aimed at exactly the same spot, striking Hirofumi's forehead with as much force as she could muster. This time the man flew, landing flat on his back several feet away.

Kin landed on shaky legs, losing her balance and falling on her rump. She breathed hard, trying to ignore all the pain she felt by staring daggers at Hirofumi's body. He wasn't moving, but that apparently didn't mean much. Even if he really was out, Kin was sure he'd be getting back up again. If she was going to do something, it had to be now.

Using her hands for stability, she got on her hands and knees, then slowly stood up. She only had one option: kill Hirofumi while he was out cold. Could she do it?

'_I have to,'_ she thought, _'It's either me or him. I have to do it.'_

Kin limped back to where her last kunai lay and picked it up. She turned and started making her way to Hirofumi. When she reached him, she crouched down, gripped the kunai firmly, and poised her hand to thrust it at his neck. She took a deep breath in preparation...

...then noticed the black X's spreading over his skin. Kin thrust the kunai, but Hirofumi's arm, moving almost too fast for her eyes to follow, intercepted her forearm with a grip of steel.


	25. Chapter 25: The Will To Live

**THE GIRL OF THE SOUND**

**Chapter 25 – The Will To Live**

Kin tried to move her arm forward, but it wouldn't budge. Then she tried pulling it back, but that also didn't work; Hirofumi's grip was too strong. He opened his eyes, slowly but surely, and the look he bore was the fiercest she had ever seen from him.

"Let me return the favor," he hissed.

Hirofumi swept Kin's legs out from under her. Then, while she was still in midair, he jumped up and kicked her in the side. She flew through the air, sailing over one large boulder to land roughly on her back. Kin mouthed a curse, but there was no breath to make more than a wheeze. If she hadn't broken ribs when she had fallen to the valley floor, now she certainly had.

Through the haze, Kin realized her situation was urgent. Hirofumi had activated his power. He would be faster and stronger, and in seconds would be attacking. It was just a matter of jumping over that boulder, and he would be right on top of her. With the sun immediately overhead, all she saw was a shadow, but she knew he was coming.

She felt her breath come with difficulty, and the fear that swelled in her threatened to turn to panic. She didn't want to die. She wanted to see Konoha again. She wanted to see Shikamaru again, and Sakura, and even annoying Kiba. After trying so hard, she couldn't bear to die now.

Kin stood up, seeing the goal clear before her: life. She had to live. She had to survive the mission. The memory of the time she had spent as Orochimaru's prisoner came to her, reminding her that she had been through worse. If Orochimaru hadn't killed her, why should this pathetic Chuunin be able to?

Little by little, the fear began to dissolve. She saw Hirofumi's approach clearly, saw each of his movements. It wasn't that he had slowed, for he was still moving faster than normal. No, it was as if she had sped up to match his speed.

With a snarl of rage, Hirofumi launched one, two, three strikes in quick succession. Kin dodged the first and second, then blocked the third with her forearm, sliding it up to jab at Hirofumi's face. The man accepted the hit, even widened his eyes in surprise at seeing his attack blocked and countered, but soon he was moving again.

He feinted a kick at her stomach, stopped halfway and changed targets, hitting her in her injured side. Somewhere in the back of her mind Kin realized she should be feeling agonizing pain, but she wasn't. She grabbed his leg, swept out the remaining foot with her other leg, and drove her palm into his chest. Hirofumi toppled backwards.

Instead of standing ground or retreating, Kin advanced. Hirofumi was up in an instant, and the two traded several more blows. Kin could hardly believe how well she was faring against the powered-up Hirofumi. It was only when she felt woozy and nearly swooned after a particularly spirited rush that she realized something might be wrong.

She remembered their previous encounter, the bout that had happened in the outskirts of Konoha: she had had a similar burst of speed and strength, and collapsed soon after from chakra depletion. When that memory flashed through her mind, Kin broke off the attack. She concentrated on her chakra, feeling that she indeed had been using a lot of it, and forced herself to stop.

When Hirofumi pursued her this time, he was back to lightning-fast speed. He punched her several times – in the stomach, in the side, in the face – stopping only for instants to cringe, for some reason. Kin was taken back to that horrible day in the outskirts, where she had been beaten senseless; it seemed as if history would repeat itself.

'_No,'_ she thought, _'I can't let that happen. I have to survive!'_

But how to fight when she could barely see her enemy's attacks?

Kin fell to the ground, coloring the ground red with her blood. She was still coughing when Hirofumi pulled her up by the throat, then released her and punched her in the side in one swift movement. Kin rolled along the rock floor of the valley until another boulder abruptly stopped her movement.

The kunoichi tried hard not to lose consciousness, but that was difficult when the whole world was spinning around her. She tried to shake her head and breath deep, and that helped a little, though it also brought a fresh wave of pain through her midsection. She prayed none of her broken ribs had pierced her lungs... thought at that point, that seemed a small matter.

'_I'll survive,'_ she kept telling herself. _'I'll get out of this somehow. I can't abandon hope.'_

She felt herself be pulled up. Hirofumi's eyes bore into hers. His face betrayed pain, but his eyes showed only fury.

"Enjoying this?" he asked, "No? I am."

A hand grabbed her forearm. She felt Hirofumi start to twist it back, bending it in the wrong direction. Kin bit her tongue to keep from screaming.

"Yes, yes," she heard him hiss, "_That's_ the expression I want to see."

Pain. Indignation. Hirofumi was going to break her arm. She couldn't let that happen.

Kin screamed in desperation as the pressure in her arm reached a critical point. One far-fetched idea popped into her mind, and she didn't have the time to think of another. She placed her palm on Hirofumi's chest and mustered what little chakra she had left.

It worked. She would later wonder how she managed to pull it off with only one free hand, her other arm inches away from being broken and the rest of her body battered – but it worked. Like when she blew up the mini-bombs, strong vibrations spread from her fingers. Only this time they were more focused, going straight into Hirofumi's organs.

The man let go of Kin, and, bewildered, stumbled back. He opened his mouth as if to say something, then doubled over and coughed up blood. He collapsed sideways, clutching his chest tightly.

Kin fell back against the boulder behind her so as to not collapse. She watched Hirofumi twitch for several seconds and began to wonder if that had been enough to kill him. She wished it had, but the bastard was persistent, if anything. The X's all over his skin were writhing, as if angry.

Kin felt completely spent. Her chakra was gone. Her body was barely responding. She was bleeding from more places than she could count, and had broken several ribs. Her arm barely escaped the same fate, though it still throbbed, hanging useless at her side. The girl breathed deep, though each breath was labored and felt like a dagger stabbing at her side. Her gaze dropped to the ground, and she felt consciousness start to slip away.

Then a blood-curdling cry sounded. Kin looked up and watched in awe as Hirofumi placed his hands on the ground before him, blood dripping from his lips. He then planted his feet beneath him, looking at her with pure hatred as he rose to stand. He stumbled once, but then he screamed again, X's racing all over his flesh, and regained his balance. With slow steps, he started to walk toward her.

"Why won't you... die, already?" Kin rasped.

Kin tried to move away, but she almost lost her footing. She had no more weapons, no more chakra to execute jutsu, and no energy left to fight back.

No more weapons? No, maybe she had one left. She stuck her hand inside her pouch and felt an exploding seal between her fingers. She looked at Hirofumi and narrowed her eyes. He was determined to kill her now. If she didn't do something, she would die. And yet the only thing she had left to try was suicidal.

Hirofumi reached out and grabbed her throat. Kin gagged as her oxygen was cut off. She reflexively wanted to bat his arms off, but knew it was useless; she simply didn't have the strength. Instead she reached out, taking advantage of Hirofumi's single-minded desire to kill her, and placed the exploding seal on his shoulder, the farthest from herself she could manage.

The man barely seemed to notice. He tightened his grip, his nails digging into Kin's neck and drawing blood. Kin heard the exploding seal begin to burn away. She closed her eyes.

The seal exploded, and the world spun. Kin didn't know if she lost consciousness at some point. When she came to, she was sprawled on the valley floor, numb. She didn't have the strength to move her limbs, only her eyes.

From that angle, Kin could see the burn marks on the damaged boulder and on the ground. She tilted her head and saw a prone form on the ground several feet away from it. Hirofumi. That was it then? She won?

Then her eyes betrayed her. At least, that had to be it. The alternative was unthinkable: it just couldn't be possible that the man was standing up again, could it?

Hirofumi's arm had been mutilated, his hair had burned away, but there he was, standing. And he was coming towards her. Each step seemed to take all of his strength, but on he came. He grinned through blackened teeth and blood.

"This... is my power, Kin. The power that... Orochimaru gave to me."

As he spoke, the X marks began to move. Hirofumi took one more step, then stopped.

"No." He frowned. "It can't... fail me now. Not now."

The marks continued to move, and Kin finally realized that they were receding. Was he losing control of his power? Hirofumi stumbled, falling to his knees. His eyes widened.

"Orochimaru, I..."

He lifted one hand in Kin's direction, glaring at her for a few seconds. Then he fell to his side and was still.

Kin didn't know how long she lay there. She kept her eyes on her uncle, not daring to look elsewhere in the fear that doing so would allow him to stand up again. But he didn't. He remained completely still, and she eventually allowed herself hope that it was finally over, that Hirofumi Jiro was finally dead.

When several eternities had passed and Hirofumi still hadn't moved, Kin finally looked away, to the sky. _'What now? Will my friends find me in time? Or am I going to bleed out here?'_ The questions worried her enough to keep unconsciousness at bay, but her eyelids grew exceedingly heavy.

Kin heard a sound, and her heart raced. Hirofumi! She turned her head in his direction. Her uncle lay in the same spot, unmoving. It wasn't him? Who was it then? Ally or enemy?

Kin heard footsteps coming from behind her. She wanted to turn and see who it was, but she hadn't the strength. She heard someone cry out her name. Two blue sandals came into view, and she was gently pulled up into someone's arms. Kin raised her eyes to look at the person's face, and felt relief wash over her.

"Shikamaru." She said.

"Kin," Shikamaru said, running his eyes over her, "Oh man, you're hurt bad. I'm sorry for not getting here sooner."

Kin wanted to shake her head. "I'm fine."

"You're sure as hell not fine," Shikamaru said, "but don't worry. We'll get you help in time, Kin. I swear."

"Shikamaru."

Shikamaru grabbed her hand. "Yeah?"

Kin smiled. "That's the first time... you called me 'Kin'."

The last thing she saw before she fainted was Shikamaru's worry-filled eyes looking down at her.


	26. Chapter 26: Her Village

**THE GIRL OF THE SOUND**

**Chapter 26 – Her Village**

Shikamaru crossed his fingers and sighed. He soon uncrossed them, and started tapping his legs. When he ran out of patience for that as well, he sighed again, stood up and began pacing up and down the hospital floor.

The boy stopped once to glance at the double-doors leading to the room where his friend Chouji was being treated. The light above the doors was still red. Shikamaru resumed his pacing.

It had been hours since the team had made it back from the mission. It was true that all of them had faced brutal fights, but the fact that he had the least injuries weighed on his conscience. As leader of the team, it was his responsibility to get them all back home safely. And yet they were all being treated, while he could do nothing more than wait and worry.

Chouji, Neji, Kiba and Akamaru, Naruto, and Kin. They had all suffered – Chouji and Neji were in critical condition –, and in the end, the mission had failed. Sasuke had gotten away.

Shikamaru was thinking about going outside to get some fresh air when the light above the double-doors changed to green. He turned just in time to see Tsunade open the door and stride out. Shikamaru walked toward her, expectation written on his face.

Tsunade nodded. "He's stable."

"Thank you, Godaime." He hesitated, then bowed slightly. "I apologize for the mission."

"Don't. You did the best you could with what you were given." Tsunade crossed her arms. "Anyway, Chouji won't be waking up anytime soon. In the meantime, there's someone else I have to talk to. You should come along; I think you'll also find what I have to tell her interesting."

...

Kin slowly opened her eyes. She felt as if she had just woken up from a pleasant dream, which was curious considering the pain she felt when she tried to move her arm. The girl looked down at herself: she was lying in a bed with a white hospital gown. She was in the hospital again, like in the aftermath of the other time she fought Hirofumi.

Kin breathed deep. Through the window that ran along the length of the room's wall, Kin saw that the sun was low on the horizon. The hues were starting to lose their luster, marking the beginning of night. How much time had passed since the battle?

The door opened and in walked Tsunade, followed by Shikamaru. Kin tried to sit up, cringing.

"Easy," Tsunade said, "Try not to move too much. Your wounds aren't life threatening, but you need your rest."

"Shikamaru, what happened?" Kin asked, "What happened to Hirofumi?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "What happened to him? You probably know better than us. He was dead by the time we found you."

Kin opened her mouth in disbelief. "He's dead?"

Tsunade nodded. "Like Orochimaru's guards, he received Orochimaru's Cursed Seal. His body apparently wasn't able to bear the strain."

Kin sighed in relief. "And what about the mission? Did we get Sasuke?"

Shikamaru lowered his head. "No."

A few seconds of silence passed. Tsunade stepped forward.

"While your team was out on the mission, I did a little investigating," Tsunade produced a photo, which she dropped on Kin's lap. "Do you know who this man is?"

Kin picked up the photo. "I don't."

"His name is Tsuchi Akira. He was your father."

Both Kin's and Shikamaru's eyes widened.

"What?" Kin asked.

Tsunade briefly described the events that led to Tsuchi Akira's death. Kin listened intently all the while, not daring to interrupt lest the story vanish into thin air like a dream. When Tsunade finished, Kin stared at her, numb.

"My dad... was a Leaf shinobi?"

"That's right," Tsunade said, "And it also explains how you depleted your chakra fighting Hirofumi Jiro the first time. It was Akira's bloodline: Chakra Infusion. Dangerous if used recklessly, but quite a weapon if you know how to channel it."

Kin brought a hand to her forehead, sighing.

"This is all so much to take in."

Tsunade grinned. "You're right. You're safe now, so take things slowly. Remember, rest."

"Yes, Godaime-san. Thank you."

Tsunade left the two to share an awkward silence. Shikamaru finally pulled up a chair next to Kin's bed and sat down.

"So, Soun... Kin. How are you feeling?"

"Better. Confused. But better."

Shikamaru crossed his fingers and lowered his gaze.

"You know, when I saw you lying on the ground back there..."

Kin looked at him. "What, you thought I was dead? Bah, it'll take more than that to kill me."

Shikamaru chuckled. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Thanks, though. For worrying."

"Sure."

...

It took several days for Kin to convince the nurses that she was well enough to go home. Shikamaru went along with her, with the excuse that she could feel light-headed and faint along the way.

The sun was high up in the sky, caressing Kin's skin with its warm touch as the two walked the streets. Konoha's reconstruction was going smoothly, and the thought that she was indeed the daughter of someone from the village only served to heighten her mood. Konoha was no longer just the village that took her in. It had been her village all along, and she had returned to it. Now that she didn't have a homicidal uncle after her, Kin knew she had time; she planned to squeeze everything Tsunade knew about her father out of her!

When she turned the doorknob and found the front door to her house unlocked, she figured Naruto was already home. She and Shikamaru walked into an empty house, though. After some investigation, Kin found a note on the living room table. She picked it up and started reading.

"What's it say?" Shikamaru asked.

Kin handed the note to Shikamaru. It read:

'_Hey Kin. Sorry, I'm leaving for training! I'll be gone a long time, like, years!_

_When I come back we'll go beat up Orochimaru and get Sasuke back, you'll see!_

_Anyway, yeah, you were a good roommate while it lasted. Take care of the house for me!_

_-Naruto'_

Shikamaru looked up from the note. "He left."

"Yeah. And if it wasn't for that 'good roommate' part, I'd track him down and smack him over the head for lack of consideration. He didn't even come say goodbye."

Shikamaru put the note back down on the table and shrugged.

"You two were close, huh?"

Kin raised an eyebrow. "My fist was close to his face, more often than not. Why?" She put a hand over her mouth as if uttering something surprising. "Are you jealous?"

Shikamaru crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. "Jealous of Naruto? Yeah, right."

"You're jealous."

"You know, I seem to recall a certain bet we made... Since I made Chuunin before you did, you get to be my slave for a week. Wasn't that it?"

Kin rolled her eyes. "That might have been it." She said, and after a moment of mock annoyance, they shared a laugh.

It felt good to be home.

**PART 2, end**


End file.
